Renaissance
by Hito-76
Summary: Cette fic commence quelques mois après Harry Potter et le Prince de SangMêlé. Sirius revient. La recherche des Horcruxes se poursuit. La bataille finale se rapproche. RemusTonks, HermioneRon, HarryGinny... Et Sirius...
1. Chapter 1

**Renaissance**

**Résumé**: Sirius revient du royaume des morts. La recherche des Horcruxes se poursuit. La bataille finale se rapproche.  
**Genre**: Aventure, Suspens, Romance Lupin/Tonks , Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione et Sirius aussi…  
**Spoilers**: Cette fic commence quelques mois après **"Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé"**.   
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la grande J.K.Rowling...

**NB/ Merci à Nemesis (Grande tueuse de baleines roses à ses heures perdues), Tia et Hermaline pour leurs conseils ! Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide!****  
****Et un grand merci également à gjc597, toujours si disponible. Que ne ferais-je sans toi, miss! ;-) **

_**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes pouvant heurter les plus jeunes. Déconseillée aux moins de 12 ans.**_

_Première partie _

Un éclat rougeoyant suivi d'un violent choc furent les prémices d'un réveil agité. Un rire étrangement guttural résonnait à son oreille et Sirius mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien. Sa gorge se serra, son corps convulsa et un froid glacial envahit chaque atome de son être.

Etait-il en train de mourir ?

Pendant de longues secondes, bruits, odeurs, sensations semblèrent nébuleux, étouffés. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Aucune pensée cohérente hormis sa mort prochaine ou passée ne parvenait à traverser le voile de son esprit confus. Et pourtant, peu à peu, la réalité reprit ses droits. Il sentit la rudesse du sol sous son corps étendu et recroquevillé. L'air froid et humide qui l'entourait. L'odeur rance qui flottait autour de lui et lui donnait la nausée.

Où était-il ?

Il n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration haletante, mais la peur de l'inconnu s'accentua lorsqu'il réalisa sa nudité. Son corps fut alors pris de violents spasmes qui lui arrachèrent quelques grognements de douleur. Le sol rocailleux blessait sa peau nue à chaque convulsion et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour parvenir à les faire cesser.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il ouvrit lentement les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les lieux étaient aussi sombres qu'ils étaient froids et malodorants. La pièce, de taille moyenne, avait tout du cachot moyenâgeux. Le plafond était bas, les murs faits de pierres noires et suintantes. La seule source de lumière éclairant ce tombeau venait d'une petite lucarne menant à l'extérieur et agrémentée de solides barreaux. Redressant la tête, un bruit attira le regard de Sirius à hauteur de son bras replié et il découvrit l'ourlet d'une longue robe d'un noir d'ébène. Avec effort, il leva lentement son visage afin de connaître l'identité de son geôlier, mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux rouge sang de l'homme, la surprise le fit suffoquer.

- … Vous, parvint-il à articuler.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres quasi inexistantes de Lord Voldemort et ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction.

- Moi, répondit-il d'une voix glacée. Bienvenu parmi les vivants.

A ces mots, Sirius tiqua.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas rêvé ce sentiment de vide, de néant. De mort. Il avait été mort. Et brusquement, tout lui revint.

Harry. Le ministère. Bellatrix. Et ce coup, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

La mâchoire crispée, il tenta de se redresser. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Une peur indicible rendait chacun de ses gestes douloureux.

Qu'était-il advenu de Harry ?

- Habille-toi.

Sirius eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour recevoir le pantalon et la chemise noir au tissu grossier que Voldemort venait de lui lancer. Il s'en revêtit à la hâte, tandis qu'en lui se succédaient hypothèses et raisonnements. Mais un rire aigu, inhumain s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, mettant un terme à ses pensées confuses.

- Oh, il est vivant, susurra Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non sans sarcasmes.

Black, bien que soulagé, ferma aussitôt son esprit et se fustigea de s'être montré si transparent. Voldemort était bien évidemment un maître en légilimancie.  
Une fois habillé, Sirius put faire face à son ennemi avec plus d'assurance.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me faire revenir ? demanda-t-il avec arrogance, satisfait de voir son interlocuteur tiquer en se voyant ainsi tutoyé.  
- Mais toujours dans l'optique de voir Potter venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cette petite aventure au ministère m'a été très instructive en définitif. Après la perte de Dumbledore, il sera si content de te savoir vivant.

Sirius mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la portée de ces dernières paroles et toute couleur déserta son visage aux traits émaciés.

- … Qu… Quoi ?

La figure spectrale de Voldemort se fendit d'un sourire suffisant et il prit le temps de faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de répondre :

- Et oui. Dumbledore n'est plus.   
- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Sirius, avec force  
- Et pourtant… Tué par les mains de celui dont il avait tant confiance ! lança-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce rire-là. Aucune émotion.  
Partagé entre effroi et scepticisme, Black se tourna lentement vers le recoin du cachot que la main blafarde de Voldemort indiquait. Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce. Un homme que l'obscurité avait en partie caché à sa vue. Mais Sirius ne mit qu'un instant à reconnaître la silhouette longue et osseuse de Severus Rogue. Le visage cireux dépourvu d'émotion, celui-ci se contentait d'observer la scène sans sourciller.

Sa présence ici fut, pour Sirius, bien plus choquante que les dires de Voldemort lui-même. Elle ne pouvait prouver qu'une seule et unique chose… Il ne mentait pas.

Dumbledore était mort. Il s'était trompé sur Rogue et il était mort.

Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Peter Pettigrow l'envahit. Sans réfléchir davantage, il bondit en direction de Severus.

- SALE TRAITRE ! hurla-t-il.

Rogue n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se protéger. Ce ne fut pas utile. Un éclair de lumière envahit brusquement la pièce et Sirius se retrouva immobilisé. Il continua pourtant d'agiter les bras en tous sens mais son corps, lui, était ramené de force au centre du cachot.

- SALE VERMINE ! JE SAVAIS QU'ON NE POUVAIT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR LE TUER ? TU AS ATTENDU QU'IL AIT EU LE DOS TOURNE ? continuait-il de cracher sans discontinuer.  
- Allons, allons, intervint Voldemort que cette scène semblait follement amuser. On se calme.

Ces derniers mots avaient été dits d'un ton si glacé que Sirius retrouva en partie ses esprits. Il cessa de se débattre mais resta résolument tourné vers Rogue, sa haine toujours intacte.

- Bien, poursuivit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore une chance que je connaisse tout de la Mort. Pénétrer son royaume sans être passé par l'étape du décès physique a finalement été un avantage pour tous les deux. Mais malgré cela, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour te ramener dans le monde des vivants…

Voldemort se tut un instant. Indifférent à ces explications, Black continuait de ronger son frein si bien que le mage noir perdit patience d'être ainsi ignoré.

- REGARDE-MOI ! hurla-t-il.

Un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit et Sirius fut contraint de lui faire face. Une colère noire déformait les traits reptiliens de Voldemort et sa baguette crépitait sous le coup de ses émotions violentes. Black se contraignit à ne pas détourner les yeux, faisant appel à sa haine et non à sa peur.   
L'instant d'après, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait de nouveau, l'air presque aimable.

- Je disais donc qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour t'arracher à la mort. N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ?

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et redressa la tête, obstinément silencieux.

- Mm… C'est ce que je pensais, poursuivit Voldemort, en secouant sa baguette d'un air réprobateur. Mais vois-tu… Je n'aime guère l'impolitesse.

Un nouveau sourire fendit son visage exsangue.

- Endoloris !

-----------------------------------------

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à observer la nature renaître paisiblement après ces quelques mois hivernaux. Il était rentré de sa quête des Horcruxes depuis trois heures maintenant et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Remus Lupin au Terrier afin de lui faire un rapport détaillé des évènements.

L'air maussade, son regard accrocha l'un des Aurors chargé de sa protection et qui patrouillait dans le jardin. Harry ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ils se relayaient sans cesse autour de lui et semblaient très nombreux, ce qui, en soit n'était pas une mauvaise chose étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle ils tombaient.  
Depuis la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore, les Mangemorts étaient plus actifs que jamais.

L'Ordre s'en sortait pourtant relativement bien. Les premières semaines après le décès du Directeur de Poudlard n'avaient certes pas été faciles. L'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu son pilier et Harry son mentor. Mais contre toute attente, la mort de Dumbledore avait été le déclencheur d'une résistance sans précédent. Quelques jours après ce tragique événement, l'annonce officielle du Ministère de la Magie confirmant l'identité de l'Elu n'avait fait que renforcer ce désir. Bien sûr, ce communiqué avait été fait sans l'accord de Harry, sans preuve tangible qu'il était bel et bien ce que tous espéraient. Mais le Ministère avait estimé nécessaire de pallier rapidement à l'absence de Dumbledore en offrant aux gens un espoir. Une raison d'unifier leurs forces autour de ce nouveau pilier.

Depuis quelques mois, des Aurors du monde entier affluaient vers l'Angleterre afin de se mettre au service de l'Elu. Et si le Ministère ne savait plus qu'en faire, l'Ordre, en revanche, les accueillait à bras ouverts. Pour remplacer Dumbledore à la tête de la Résistance, un conseil avait été mis en place, réunissant entre autre Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley et Minerva McGonagall. Certes, ils n'avaient ni les pouvoirs, ni la sagesse d'Albus Dumbledore, mais jusqu'ici, ils avaient su prendre des décisions judicieuses et organiser avec efficacité le nouvel Ordre.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant pour les Horcruxes. Seuls Lupin, les parents de Ron et enfin le Professeur McGonagall connaissaient leur existence. Sous le conseil d'Hermione, Harry avait finalement accepté de partager ce secret avec eux. Certes, ils avaient aussitôt interdit à Ron et Hermione de l'accompagner dans sa quête mais encore aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas cette décision. Escorté de puissants Aurors, il était parvenu à en détruire deux et il n'en restait à présent plus qu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pu aller aussi loin sans l'aide précieuse de Remus, des Weasley et de McGonagall. Et curieusement, la découverte de l'existence de ces Horcruxes avait eu un pouvoir galvanisant sur eux. Le mystère entourant Voldemort étant enfin levé, leur lutte leur semblait plus concrète. La victoire, enfin possible.

Harry soupira.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard ? Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Ron et Hermione – Ginny également, même s'il refusait d'y songer ouvertement – et chasser de son esprit les images cauchemardesques dont la destruction du sixième Horcruxe était responsable. L'un des trois Aurors qui lui avaient servis de garde rapprochée, avait directement été transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans un état jugé « désespéré ». Quant aux deux autres, plus chanceux, ils avaient aussitôt été rejoints par un oubliateur afin d'effacer toute trace de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Les dirigeants de l'Ordre ne voulaient prendre aucuns risques.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'un seul et unique Horcruxe. Plus qu'un seul à trouver et Harry devrait faire face à sa destinée. Son sentiment d'allégresse après chaque découverte d'un fragment d'âme de Lord Voldemort se dissipait rapidement lorsqu'il songeait plus avant à ce qui l'attendait. Il aurait été fou de ne pas avoir peur. Il aurait été fou de ne pas être terrifié. Plus le moment fatidique approchait et plus la réalité d'une mort éventuelle s'imposait à lui. Lupin ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne serait pas seul dans ce combat, que l'Ordre serait à ses côtés. Mais Harry ne se faisait guère d'illusions.

C'était lui seul qui devait combattre Voldemort. Lui seul qui devait le vaincre.

Un mouvement dans le ciel attira soudain son attention et le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Harry plissa les yeux quelques secondes puis se redressa en découvrant un hibou voler tout droit dans sa direction. Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre de Ron dans un magnifique vol plané puis se posa doucement sur la petite commode à côté de lui. Harry prit la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau et observa la petite écriture serrée et dramatiquement familière de l'expéditeur.

Son sang se mit à bourdonner furieusement à ses oreilles et ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. La feuille enfin dépliée, il chercha des yeux confirmation et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin jauni.

« Severus Rogue. »

--------------------------------------

Ce fut un Lupin pâle et fatigué qui frappa à la porte du Terrier. Molly vint aussitôt lui ouvrir et l'accueillit avec soulagement. Remus, interprétant mal son soupir, eut une grimace d'excuse.

- Désolée, Molly, mais dès que Harry sera de retour à Poudlard, tu seras libérée de toute sa garde rapprochée, lui dit-il en indiquant les Aurors patrouillant non loin de la maison et qu'il avait mis plusieurs minutes à passer.

Madame Weasley balaya ces propos de sa main potelée et s'effaça afin de laisser entrer son invité.

- Je ne suis pas pressée qu'ils s'en aillent, répondit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux. Je me sens plus en sécurité lorsqu'ils sont là.

Lupin fronça les sourcils devant l'agitation pourtant évidente de Molly.

- Je ne comprends pas…  
- C'est Harry. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il y a quelques heures, il est parti s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron…  
- Ce n'est guère surprenant, intervint doucement Remus. On m'a dit que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé pour Conrad.

Il s'interrompit cependant devant les violents hochements de tête de Molly.

- Je sais tout cela, mais le problème ne vient pas de là. Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Il est descendu, il y a quelques dizaines de minutes. Il était dans un état d'énervement indescriptible… Il voulait savoir quand tu allais arriver. J'ai voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il est remonté aussi sec sans attendre de réponses. Depuis, il fait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Je suis allée le voir plusieurs fois mais il refuse de me parler…

Elle leva un visage soucieux vers Lupin.

- Je suis inquiète, Remus.  
- Ça va aller, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant, cachant au mieux son anxiété soudaine. Je m'en occupe.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se hâta vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Parvenu devant la chambre de Ron, il frappa contre le battant.

- C'est moi.

Des pas précipités lui parvirent aussitôt à travers la cloison puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui.  
L' « état d'énervement indescriptible » décrit par Molly, semblait en effet assez proche de la réalité. Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés, une légère sueur perlait sur son front et ce fut d'un mouvement désordonné qu'il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lupin aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux.

Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit d'une main tremblante une feuille de papier passablement froissée. Remus s'en saisit et laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la signature de l'expéditeur.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Lisez ! intervint cependant Harry avec dans les yeux une lueur étrangement éloignée de la colère et de la haine qui auraient du être les siennes.

« Potter,

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de votre parrain dans le monde des vivants. Dans sa grande magnanimité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant eu vent de votre peine concernant cette… incommensurable perte, a décidé de le ramener parmi nous. Compte tenu de la nature bruyante et peu sociable de Black, je vous conseille de venir le chercher le plus rapidement possible.  
Très amicalement,

Severus Rogue.

PS : Mon maître a jugé opportun de vous faire parvenir la nouvelle par une main… amie.»

Remus cilla. Il leva un regard incrédule vers Harry qui l'observait avec cette même lueur dans les yeux à laquelle il put enfin mettre un nom : l'espoir.  
Sa respiration était haletante. Son corps, incapable de rester une seconde immobile. Et son visage bouleversé trahissait un besoin évident d'entendre la confirmation que Sirius Black était bel et bien vivant.

Faisant taire ses propres sentiments, Lupin baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la feuille de papier et relut la missive. L'ironie évidente présente dans la lettre n'était guère surprenante de la part de Severus. Mais ce qu'il disait…

- Harry… commença Remus en soupirant.  
- Il est vivant ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec force, devançant des protestations qu'il avait sans aucun doute prévues. Il est forcément vivant ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rogue m'enverrait cette lettre si ce n'était pas le cas !  
- Pour te faire tomber dans un piège, pour jouer sur ce doute contre toi. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es, observa Lupin en levant les mains pour saisir les épaules tremblantes du jeune homme.

Mais Harry le repoussa avec colère et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Il y a toujours une possibilité, non ? Voldemort est suffisamment puissant pour ça !  
- Personne ne peut ressusciter les morts, Harry. C'est tout simplement impossible.  
- Sirius n'est pas mort comme tout le monde ! Il est passé derrière cet espèce de… de voile !

Contre toute attente, Lupin resta silencieux.

Il y avait déjà songé lui-même et en avait même parlé à Dumbledore. Sirius avait eu une mort singulière que certains qualifieraient de mystique. Une mort qui pouvait être conjurée.   
Peut-être.

Cette courte hésitation amena un sourire rayonnant sur le visage de Harry.

- Je le savais ! s'écria-t-il en passant un main tremblante dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.   
- Ecoute, temporisa vivement Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions. Dumbledore lui-même ne savait pas si c'était possible.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Le visage fiévreux, il semblait incapable de rester focalisé sur quelque chose plus de trois secondes. Lupin s'avança alors vers lui et le saisit brutalement par les épaules.

- Harry ! appela-t-il sèchement. Regarde-moi !… REGARDE-MOI !

Lupin parvint enfin à capter son attention.

- Je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'il est plus que probable qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une très mauvaise plaisanterie de Severus.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement contestataire mais Remus le secoua légèrement.

- Harry ! gronda-t-il avant de reprendre : Tu dois te montrer extrêmement prudent. Je sais combien tu voudrais que tout cela soit vrai. Et moi aussi. Mais souviens-toi de tes sentiments à la mort de Sirius. Souviens-toi. Crois-tu pouvoir revivre ça encore une fois ?   
Ces paroles eurent l'effet désiré. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et son teint blêmit.  
Remus le lâcha.  
Harry avait la même taille que lui, à présent, et sa silhouette était devenue celle d'un homme. Mais l'espace d'un furtif instant, Lupin eut la vision du jeune garçon de quinze ans, terrassé par la perte de son parrain.  
Son cœur se serra.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire, finit par murmurer Harry au bout d'un long silence.   
- Je sais, répondit doucement Lupin. Et je suis comme toi.   
- Alors supposons ! reprit vivement le jeune homme. Supposons qu'il soit en vie. On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas !  
- Il nous manque encore un Horcruxe. Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ne l'aurons pas détruit et tu le sais. Mais avant toute chose… il faut vérifier que Sirius est bien vivant. Ça ne rime à rien d'en parler davantage si tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Oui, bien sûr… acquiesça l'adolescent.  
- Bien, approuva Lupin, frottant son menton en signe de réflexion. Et concernant cette affaire, j'ai peut-être la solution.

-------------------------------------

Logan lança un regard d'envie vers les trois Aurors qui sortaient précipitamment de la pièce et repoussa d'un geste brusque le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis deux heures. Rien d'intéressant, de toute façon. Cela faisait pourtant trois mois qu'elle se trouvait au Ministère, dans le quartier général des Aurors mais personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Noyée au milieu d'une bonne centaine de sorciers aux traits rudes, son apparence chétive n'était certes pas là pour l'aider.

Plusieurs salles spéciales avaient été aménagées afin de recevoir le flux incessant d'Aurors venant de tous pays. Le bureau minuscule de Logan se trouvait malheureusement dans un angle, caché entre deux armoires débordant de livres et parchemins poussiéreux. Elle devait tendre le cou pour apercevoir l'autre bout de la pièce.

De toute façon, il n'était pas dans sa nature de se mêler à un groupe, quel qu'il fut. Introvertie, elle préférait, et de loin, rester en retrait. D'un autre côté, être contrainte de s'occuper de dossiers dont personne ne voulait ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre son objectif.

Dans un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil significatif à la femme souriante, immortalisée sur l'unique photo posée sur son bureau. A l'inverse des clichés habituels constamment en mouvement, celui-ci restait figé, immobile. Le regard rivé à la photographie, Logan se tassa sur sa chaise et tortilla machinalement l'une de ses longues mèches châtain.

Que devait-elle faire ? Hurler pour qu'on la remarque enfin et qu'on lui offre une chance de prouver ses capacités ?

Non… C'était une mauvaise idée. Si elle se mettait à crier devant tout le monde… on l'enfermerait sûrement et ça n'arrangerait guère ses affaires.

Tandis qu'en elle germait l'idée saugrenue d'aller supplier directement le Ministre de la Magie, une lettre volante se glissa entre les deux armoires la cachant du reste du monde et vint se poser en douceur sur son bureau.

Logan haussa les sourcils.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle recevait du courrier, ici. Se saisissant à la hâte de l'enveloppe, elle observa l'écriture longue et élégante de l'expéditeur.

- Connais pas… marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant la lettre avec curiosité.

« Bonjour Logan,

J'aurais une mission de la plus grande importance à vous confier. Veuillez me rejoindre de toute urgence au Terrier, la demeure d'Arthur Weasley, et ce, en tout confidentialité.  
Amicalement,

Remus Lupin. »

Le cœur de Logan fit une violente embardée. Remus Lupin ! Bien sûr que si, elle le connaissait. Comme tout le monde ici. Il mettait un point d'honneur à accueillir lui-même tous les nouveaux Aurors afin de leur demander leurs spécificités.

« J'aurais une mission de la plus grande importance à vous confier. »

D'une main fébrile, la jeune femme plia la missive et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe sombre. Elle se leva ensuite si brusquement que son bureau vacilla sous le choc.

- On se calme… souffla-t-elle en prenant quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration. On se calme…

Lorsqu'elle estima ses efforts suffisants, Logan prit quelques affaires qu'elle glissa hâtivement dans une vielle sacoche de cuire, se tourna vers la femme souriante de la photo et lui lança avec entrain :

- C'est notre chance !

Puis, sans s'attarder davantage, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle, sous le regard indifférent de l'assemblée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle transplanait directement dans l'allée menant au Terrier, à la limite de la zone protégée par un sort d'anti-transplanage. A peine avait-elle fait un pas que plusieurs Aurors apparurent à ses côtés. Elle dut montrer pattes blanches et la missive reçue par Remus Lupin, mais apparemment, ils étaient au courant de sa venue. On la mena ensuite jusqu'à la demeure des Weasley et Logan fut surprise par l'aspect pittoresque bien que chaleureux des lieux. Arthur Weasley faisait quand même parti de l'Ordre et du ministère. Elle s'était donc attendue à quelque chose de plus… enfin de moins… anarchique. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'examiner la propriété en détails car une femme aux formes pleines et au visage avenant l'accueillit.

- Logan Olds ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant la main de son invitée afin de la serrer avec chaleur.  
- Oui.  
- Molly Weasley, mais appelez-moi Molly. Entrez donc !

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui aurait pu être grande si elle n'avait pas été aussi encombrée. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible et pourtant Logan aurait juré que tout y était parfaitement à sa place. L'impression était singulière.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Ou manger peut-être ? rajouta-t-elle après l'avoir rapidement détaillée de la tête aux pieds.  
- Ne faites pas attention à Molly, intervint une voix grave. Elle pense que le monde entier meurt de faim.

Un peu perdue, la jeune femme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et se redressa machinalement, intimidée.

- Monsieur Lupin, salua-t-elle en tendant une main qu'elle voulut dynamique.  
- Appelez-moi Remus.

Logan grimaça un sourire face à cet accueil plus que chaleureux et observa le visage marqué de son interlocuteur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Remus Lupin était un Loup-Garou et elle fut une nouvelle fois surprise par la douceur de son regard. Après le serrement de mains d'usage, ils prirent rapidement congé de Madame Weasley et s'isolèrent dans une autre pièce. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil que Logan se figea.

Une personne les y attendait, au fond du petit bureau. Une personne qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à rencontrer.

- Logan, je vous présente Harry Potter.

Mon Dieu ! songea-t-elle aussitôt. Quelle allait être sa mission ? On l'envoyait tout droit à la mort ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que tous se montraient si gentils envers elle ?

Immobile, le regard rivé sur l'Elu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'il l'observait avec le même intérêt et la même curiosité. Le jeune homme finit cependant par incliner la tête en signe de salut et elle se fit un devoir de lui répondre.

- Bien, intervint Remus tout en prenant place derrière un bureau si désordonné qu'on n'en voyait quasiment plus le bois. Asseyez-vous, Logan.

Elle s'exécuta et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Harry, toujours debout. Il semblait incapable de rester tranquille deux minutes. La plupart du temps, il faisait les cent pas dans le dos de Lupin, s'arrêtait quelques secondes puis repartait, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Son petit manège accentua la nervosité de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna donc résolument vers Remus et croisa docilement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Sirius Black ? demanda posément Lupin, allant droit au but.

Le cœur de Logan fit une violente embardée et elle sentit toute couleur déserter brusquement son visage. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc tout en ayant le furtif espoir qu'aucun des deux hommes présents dans la pièce n'ait remarqué son trouble. Elle prit donc le temps de ramener une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

- Oui. Comme tout le monde, je pense.  
- Bien. Vous devez donc savoir qu'il a été tué il y a un an et demi au Ministère.  
- Oui, répéta-t-elle, prudente.

L'Elu avait repris son va et vient dans la pièce.

- Malgré ça, nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'il pourrait être…

Il hésita un instant et ce fut Harry Potter qui se chargea de finir sa phrase.

- Vivant !

Perplexe, Logan laissa son regard glisser de Lupin à Harry et de Harry à Lupin. Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme s'il trouvait la situation tout aussi absurde qu'elle.

- Pardon ? finit-elle par souffler.

Remus soupira puis lui tendit une lettre. Les mains moites, elle s'en saisit, la déplia et lut.  
Plus les mots traversaient son esprit confus et plus les battements de son cœur se faisaient anarchiques. Sirius Black, vivant. Sirius Black, vivant. C'était impossible !  
Après une énième relecture, elle redressa finalement la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Lupin. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Bien sûr, il est très possible que ça ne soit pas vrai, intervint Remus, avec calme. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry et ajouta :

- Il a besoin de savoir.

Logan reporta son attention sur l'Elu. Elle comprenait à présent son agitation, sa nervosité. Elle comprenait l'espoir qu'il mettait soudain en elle, une inconnue. En observant l'homme si jeune devant elle, encore presque un enfant, un profond sentiment de sympathie la saisit.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle simplement.

Elle vit le soulagement se dessiner sur le visage des deux hommes et se leva.

Ils n'étaient en rien responsables de sa décision. Elle y serait allée même si cette demande était venue de parfaits inconnus. Refuser lui aurait été impossible.

S'il existait une chance pour elle de voir Sirius Black vivant, elle ne voulait pas la rater.

A SUIVRE…

Une review ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Un grand merci à Ploum, Julie231 et Abon pour leurs reviews :-) Pour info, il y aura 11 chapitres et la suite arrivera rapidement ! **

Un léger bourdonnement lui parvint et Sirius redressa machinalement la tête.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien hormis l'obscurité de la nuit qu'un faible rayon de lune adoucissait. Il avait faim, il avait froid. Des sensations qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Avec lassitude, il tira sur la chaîne qui retenait douloureusement sa cheville prisonnière, et le maintenait attaché au pan d'un des murs de sa prison. Il en avait testé la solidité depuis longtemps et avait même espéré s'échapper en se transformant en chien mais Voldemort n'était pas un idiot. L'anneau autour de sa patte s'était aussitôt resserré.

Pour l'heure, aucun Détraqueur ne rodait autour de sa cellule mais l'impression était pourtant la même. Jamais il ne s'était senti si fatigué. Si dénué d'espoir. Sa vie semblait se répéter toujours et encore. Inévitablement, il se retrouvait enfermé. Emprisonné.

Seul.

Jusqu'à sa onzième année, il avait souffert d'être entouré d'une famille qu'il ne comprenait pas. De gens hautains qui semblaient éprouver le plus grand plaisir à humilier. Il avait caché ses sentiments, il les avait enfermés en lui si bien que nul ne s'était alors douté de ses étranges idéaux. Mais ces efforts de dissimulation avaient volé en éclat à son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Gryffondor ! »

Un Black à Gryffondor. Une honte, une humiliation pour toute la famille. A partir de cet instant, rien ne fut plus jamais pareil dans la demeure des Black. On le traita de paria, de traître à son sang alors que sa seule « faute » avait été de placer le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête…  
Mais malgré cela, ses années à Poudlard furent les plus belles de sa vie. Les seules où il avait enfin connu la liberté de penser, de parler, d'agir sans aller à l'encontre de sa nature.

Dès le premier soir, il avait fait connaissance avec James et lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son illustre famille, Sirius avait déversé un flot de paroles ininterrompues, crachant sa frustration, son dégoût et sa rancœur. Jamais jusqu'alors, il n'avait tant parlé. Il s'était ensuite tu, embarrassé par ces confidences, appréhendant la réaction du garçon assis en face de lui qui était resté si grave et silencieux pendant son long monologue.

Un sourire espiègle était alors apparu sur les lèvres de James. Un sourire que Sirius n'avait jamais pu oublier.

- Eh bien… On va leur donner quelques raisons supplémentaires de te détester ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

A partir de cet instant, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Mais elles avaient filé vite, ces années. Beaucoup trop vite. Puis douze ans à Azkaban, douze ans à subir le pouvoir des Détraqueurs les lui avaient presque fait oublier. A tel point que manger des rats dans une grotte lui avait semblé idyllique, sur le moment. Certes, sa liberté avait été limitée mais bien réelle.

Alors son retour chez les Black avait été pour lui une épreuve que personne n'avait été capable de comprendre. Pas même Remus. A peine avait-il retrouvé cette liberté, qu'on la lui avait ôtée. Encore une fois.

Un nouveau bourdonnement lui parvint, mais Sirius n'y prêta aucune attention. Il tenta de changer de position et soulager ainsi la douleur causée par une trop longue immobilité sur un sol si dur, mais il ramena cependant très vite ses jambes devant lui afin de se protéger du froid.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Voldemort croyait-il vraiment qu'Harry lâcherait tout pour venir le chercher ? Bien sûr, l'affaire du Ministère s'imposa à lui mais il chassa vite ces craintes absurdes. Tout le monde le pensait mort et il était évident que personne ne croirait les allégations obscures de Rogue.

Le bourdonnement revint avec plus de force mais Sirius y fut tout aussi indifférent. Il ne redressa vivement la tête qu'en percevant, soudain, le glissement familier d'une robe sur le dallage de la prison.

Quelqu'un était là, à quelques pas de lui. Une silhouette sombre à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

----------------------------------------

Ce fut un Harry muré dans un silence hostile qui rejoignit le salon des Weasley. Il serra Molly dans ses bras, acquiesça à toutes ses mises en garde puis salua Lupin du bout des lèvres et jeta sèchement une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée.

- Poudlard !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortait d'un pas vif du bureau de McGonagall. Epoussetant machinalement la suie restée collée sur sa chemise, l'adolescent émit un grognement rageur.

On l'obligeait à rentrer à Poudlard dans un moment pareil ! Avec Sirius peut-être en vie et Logan partie en mission pour le certifier ! A quoi cela lui servait-il d'être enfermé dans cette fichue école ? songea-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Mais Harry était hors de lui.

Il adorait Poudlard. Il se sentait chez lui, ici. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer passer plusieurs jours loin de ses amis et pourtant, à cet instant précis, cette école était le dernier endroit où il aurait voulu se trouver.

Mais Lupin en avait décidé autrement. Logan n'allait peut-être pas rentrer de mission avant plusieurs jours. Ils savaient où se trouvait l'antre de Lord Voldemort, Rogue ayant pris bien soin de le signaler à Harry dans sa lettre mais la tâche était dangereuse, délicate. Elle requerrait certainement beaucoup de temps. Alors Remus avait jugé préférable de le renvoyer à Poudlard, et ce, malgré ses plaintes.

Harry sentit cependant sa colère s'atténuer à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers la tour des Gryffondors. Bientôt, ses foulées se rallongèrent tandis que grandissait en lui le besoin de partager ses espoirs avec Ron et Hermione. Le passage de la Grosse Dame se fit sans encombres et il parvint enfin dans la Salle Commune. Comme à chaque fois, son entrée fit sensation. Les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt et les conversations cessèrent de suite mais tout cela lui était si familier qu'il n'y fit guère attention. Il balaya vivement la pièce des yeux, sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée en rencontrant le regard de Ginny Weasley puis finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait non loin de la cheminée. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement et agitaient frénétiquement la main vers lui.

- Alors ? demanda vivement la jeune fille lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à eux. C'est fait ?  
- Qu… Quoi ? répondit Harry, qui, l'espace d'un instant avait complètement oublié l'Horcruxe pour lequel il s'était absenté pendant trois jours. Ah ! Oui, c'est bon, on l'a détruit.

Le visage soucieux d'Hermione se détendit tandis que Ron éloignait par des gestes impressionnants les quelques groupes présents autour d'eux afin de les isoler. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et sourit à son tour à l'annonce de cette excellente nouvelle.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, intervint alors Harry, les yeux brillants.

Ses deux amis tendirent machinalement le cou et il poursuivit avec une agitation grandissante :

- Nous venons d'apprendre par… un informateur que Sirius serait vivant, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à parler de suite de Rogue et de sa lettre. Il savait que, tout comme Lupin, Ron et Hermione tenteraient de le mettre en garde, de le dissuader de trop espérer. Mais à cet instant précis, durant quelques précieuses secondes, il voulait partager ce bonheur avec eux.

La stupéfaction qui se lut sur le visage de ses deux amis le fit sourire.

- … Mais… Comment ? bredouilla la jeune fille.  
- Voldemort l'a ramené… Je sais, c'est un piège ! s'empressa de rajouter Harry alors que Ron ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le mettre en garde. Mais Sirius est peut-être vivant et nous avons une chance de le sortir de là !

Son enthousiasme était si grand, ses certitudes si vives, ses espoirs si forts, qu'ils étaient contagieux.

- Mon Dieu, Harry ! finit par s'exclamer Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra aussitôt contre lui avec enfin, ce merveilleux sentiment d'être compris, d'être soutenu. Une chaleur réconfortante se répandit dans son corps, lui arrachant quelques éclats de rire heureux. Bientôt, Ron se succéda à Hermione dans une accolade certes plus virile mais tout aussi chaleureuse.

Leur enthousiasme ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçu et lorsque Harry se fut écarté de son ami, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny. Le trouble qui s'en suivit, accentué par son état euphorique lui donna le tournis.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Depuis leur séparation, hormis les quelques « Bonjour » et « Au revoir » d'usage, ils ne s'étaient guère parlés. Non pas, bien sûr, qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie – tout du moins Harry – mais il s'était juré de rester le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore vivant l'année prochaine. Il était donc hors de question pour lui de se projeter de quelque façon que ce fut dans l'avenir.

Mais bien sûr, faire et ressentir étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Ignorer Ginny Weasley ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle, bien au contraire. Aussi son cœur battait-il toujours avec une violence redoublée dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard et encore plus maintenant qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent, sa bouche s'assécha et il eut quelques difficultés à bafouiller un simple :

- … Oui…

Un silence embarrassant s'en suivit mais Hermione dut avoir pitié de lui car elle enchaîna de suite :

- Sirius serait vivant !

Passée une surprise inévitable, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

- Oh Harry ! C'est merveilleux !

Celui-ci sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit Ginny faire un pas dans sa direction mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et ils se sourirent maladroitement.

- Alors dis-nous ? intervint Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils libres. Qui est cet informateur ? Comment a-t-il appris ça ?

Harry se tourna vers son amie et rajusta nerveusement ses lunettes.

- Pour tout vous dire… on ne sait pas trop.

Ron, qui s'apprêtait à s'installer sur l'accoudoir d'Hermione, se figea.

- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas trop ?

Harry soupira.  
Il devinait déjà les réactions de ses amis lorsque la vérité serait enfin dite mais il avait espéré retarder cet instant le plus longtemps possible.

- En fait… J'ai reçu une lettre de Rogue, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Un même ahurissement se lut sur le visage de Ginny, Ron et Hermione et Harry aurait pu trouver cela drôle si la situation n'avait été pas si dramatique.

- De Rogue… ? parvint à articuler Ron le premier.  
- Il m'a envoyé un hibou.  
- Rogue t'a envoyé un hibou ?  
- Oui ! confirma sèchement Harry, agacé de le voir répéter ses propos.

Sortant la fameuse lettre de sa poche, il la lui tendit. Ron la prit vivement et la lut, Hermione et Ginny agrippées à son bras pour en faire de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils redressèrent la tête de concert, ils avaient à peu près la même expression. Un mélange de peine et de compassion.

- Harry… murmura Hermione.  
- C'est bon ! s'emporta-t-il aussitôt. Lupin m'a déjà fait la leçon !  
- Tu ne peux quand même pas croire ce que Rogue t'a écrit ! s'exclama-t-elle pourtant. C'est un menteur, un traître… !  
- Un assassin ! Je sais ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ce qu'il a fait ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu oublier ça ?! … J'étais là quand il a tué Dumbledore de sang froid ! J'ai tout vu ! Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de vous mettre en garde contre lui mais personne n'a jamais voulu me croire ! « Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! Il ne peut pas être si mauvais ! ».

Il émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

- « Pas mauvais », tu parles ! Alors ne me parle pas de Rogue comme si je ne le connaissais pas, Hermione ! Je sais, au contraire, exactement qui il est !

Un silence de mort s'était fait dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient à présent rivés sur lui mais Harry ne les voyait pas. Le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant s'était enfui. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'une colère injuste envers ses amis et une haine absolue envers Rogue.

- De toute façon, nous le saurons dans les jours à venir, finit-il par lâcher après un long silence.

D'un geste brusque, il récupéra la lettre et la fit disparaître dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Ecoute, commença Ron, d'une voix intimidée. On peut en parler…  
- Non, c'est bon. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, le coupa Harry avant de s'éloigner en direction des dortoirs.

----------------------------------

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette, devant lui, était relativement petite, mais Sirius savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à la taille lorsqu'on se trouvait confronté à un sorcier. Immobile au centre du cachot, celui-ci restait silencieux, la main droite cachée derrière un pan de sa longue robe. Sirius devinait la présence d'une baguette magique prête à l'emploi en cas de danger.

Au bout de quelques secondes sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, l'inconnu finit par parler. Sa voix sourde, voilée était sans conteste celle d'une femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est mis entre Harry et vous, la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, après votre évasion d'Azkaban ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir débarquer si tôt quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Si, bien sûr, cette personne faisait bien partie de l'Ordre et ne cherchait pas à l'abuser.

- Le Magicobus, répondit-il finalement.

La femme eut un léger tressaillement puis s'avança vivement vers lui. Machinalement, il se redressa un peu plus, les mains prêtes à l'emploi mais elle se contenta de s'accroupir devant lui afin de se mettre à son niveau.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Une faible, très faible lueur apparut, venant de la pointe de sa baguette levée. Elle était si légère que Sirius ne percevait que difficilement les traits de l'inconnue.

- Je ne peux pas l'allumer davantage, sinon un Mangemort pourrait voir la lumière filtrer sous la porte, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant sa baguette magique entre eux afin de mieux éclairer leurs visages.

Un silence s'en suivit où tous deux s'examinèrent l'un l'autre.

Elle était jeune, entre vingt cinq et trente ans. De longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules, cachant en parti la forme de son visage. Ses traits, quant à eux, semblaient assez communs : un nez droit, des yeux bruns, une bouche relativement petite. Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler mais elle n'était pas laide non plus.

La seule chose qui retint cependant l'attention de Sirius, fut son parfum. Enfermé depuis des heures dans ce cachot malodorant, les effluves délicates qui se dégageaient de la jeune femme lui étaient particulièrement agréables et il inspira discrètement afin de s'en imprégner.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes vivant.

Sirius prit alors conscience d'être examiné au microscope et se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas du tout le visage qu'il avait ramené d'Azkaban et essayait au maximum d'éviter son reflet. Ses traits s'étaient creusés à n'en plus finir et son regard semblait avoir perdu toute vie.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivée jusqu'ici ? lâcha-t-il avec brusquerie.

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt, intimidée.

- Bien sûr… Je m'appelle Logan Olds. Je suis un Auror travaillant pour l'Ordre.  
- Et… ? insista-t-il, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que répondre à une seule des deux questions.  
- Et je suis un animagus… Comme vous, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Mais comme Sirius restait de marbre, elle rajouta vivement :

- Je me transforme en abeille.  
- Ah oui… grommela-t-il, se souvenant des bourdonnements entendus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura que Sirius prit un malin plaisir à faire durer en voyant la jeune femme triturer nerveusement sa baguette. Mais tenter de la détailler des pieds à la tête ne l'aidait pas à savoir s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Elle semblait si inoffensive. En apparence.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Logan redressa la tête et un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bien, bien. Apparemment, il va bien… Je ne le connais pas très bien. En fait, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui mais… il avait l'air bien.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et rajouta vivement :

- Il va être fou de joie quand je vais lui dire que vous êtes vivant !  
- Oui, eh bien… commença-t-il pour finalement se taire.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui en parler. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivant, alors imaginer Harry mettre sa vie en danger pour rien lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose arriver.

Le regard de Sirius se posa, soudain, sur la baguette de la jeune femme.

La meilleure chose à faire serait encore de trouver un moyen de se libérer. Ensuite, il chercherait à affronter n'importe quel Mangemort et finirait bien par se faire tuer. Définitivement. Ainsi, le dilemme pour son filleul n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire… souffla alors la jeune femme, le sortant de ses pensées.

Sirius leva vivement les yeux vers elle et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Qui vous a permis de pratiquer la légilimancie sur moi ?! gronda-t-il, se contraignant, malgré sa colère, à parler tout bas.  
- Non ! balbutia-t-elle aussitôt en levant les mains en signe de bonne foi. Jamais ! Je n'ai pas… C'est juste que… Vous avez regardé ma baguette puis la porte. Je ne peux pas vous laisser risquer votre vie en tentant de vous échapper. Il y a d'autres moyens plus sûrs. Nous trouverons, je vous assure.

Sirius se détendit un peu. Apparemment, Logan n'avait rien deviné de ses intentions suicidaires et il n'avait pas très envie qu'elles parviennent aux oreilles de Harry.

Songeant à son filleul, une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

- Pour Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Retrouvant quelques couleurs face à ce retour au calme, Logan se contenta d'acquiescer.  
Avec du recul, Sirius ne fut pas surpris par cette confirmation. Voldemort ne se serait jamais vanté d'une telle chose si elle n'avait pas été exacte.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il ne voyait pas d'issue. Jamais jusqu'ici, Sirius ne s'était senti si fatigué. Il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et resta silencieux. Patiemment, Logan demeura devant lui, accroupie, ne sachant trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle se leva.

- Je vais y aller.  
- C'est ça… grommela Sirius. Et quand vous reviendrez, vous me direz ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la carte que j'ai envoyée à Harry lorsque je lui ai offert son Eclair de Feu.

La jeune femme se figea, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- Bien sûr. En attendant, ne faites rien d'imprudent.  
- Si seulement j'avais le choix, répondit-il, acide, en montrant la chaîne attachée à sa cheville.

Logan l'observa quelques longues secondes encore, et ce, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Sirius en fit tout autant mais d'une façon beaucoup moins amicale. Il ne voyait pas à quoi tout cela rimait. Il ne savait même pas comment cette femme avait pu arriver jusqu'à sa cellule sans encombres, même transformée en abeille. Voldemort ne l'avait-il donc pas sentie ?

Au bout d'un instant, enfin, Sirius vit Logan lever une main timide en signe de salut puis se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. La seconde suivante, il était de nouveau seul.

Une partie de lui regrettait de s'être montrée si désagréable avec elle. Si tout ce qu'elle avait dit était exact, Logan ne méritait vraiment pas ce traitement, surtout après avoir pris tant de risques pour le retrouver.

- Bah… soupira-t-il.

Il se rachèterait. Si elle venait de nouveau le voir avec une preuve de sa bonne foi, il ferait en sorte de l'accueillir un peu mieux. Il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, de toute façon. Jusqu'ici, la prudence l'avait contraint à garder un silence boudeur. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'on décide de son sort à sa place.

Se sentant envahi par une mélancolie plus que familière, Sirius sursauta lorsque des voix lui parvinrent à travers la porte métallique de sa cellule. Le murmure grave et désagréable de Rogue le fit grimacer de dégoût et son estomac se crispa d'appréhension. Il tenta de mettre un visage sur la seconde voix mais elle était si étouffée qu'il finit par abandonner.  
Finalement, au bout d'un temps relativement long, des pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit.

Une longue silhouette familière apparut dans l'encadrement et Sirius se leva prestement, la mâchoire crispée.

- Sirius.  
- Bellatrix.

La jeune femme ferma lentement la porte derrière elle et s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce.

- Quand j'ai appris qu'Il t'avait fait revenir, je n'ai pas voulu le croire.  
- J'imagine que ton cerveau atrophié n'a pas du t'être d'un grand secours, en effet.

Parfaitement au fait de la susceptibilité de sa cousine, Sirius s'était attendu à une exclamation de colère mais elle se contenta de sourire.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, vraiment.

L'espace d'un instant, il l'aurait presque cru sincère… si elle n'avait pas sorti de sa poche une longue baguette magique. Chaque muscle de son corps se crispa mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Donne-m'en une, dit-il en désignant la main de la jeune femme, et je te prouverais à quel point je suis moi aussi ravi de te revoir.  
- Tu trouverais encore le moyen de te tuer tout seul ! ricana-t-elle en agitant ses longues mèches brunes. Non, non, non. J'ai un autre jeu en tête, beaucoup plus amusant.  
- J'en salive d'avance, lâcha-t-il en redressant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des hurlements déchirants s'élevèrent par-dessus le silence.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une review, please :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Un immense merci à Ploum et Caro (kikou miss! )pour leur review ! **

Il s'était écoulé une bonne heure lorsqu'Harry entendit Ron entrer dans la chambre mais il resta allongé sur le dos, les mains ramenées sous sa nuque. Malgré l'heure déjà tardive, le dortoir était vide et il soupçonnait ses amis d'avoir persuadé Seamus, Dean et Neville d'attendre un peu afin de lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Harry s'en voulait de s'être montré si agressif avec eux. Il s'en voulait de prendre tout cela trop à cœur. De ne pas être capable de se contrôler. De se protéger.

Il s'en voulait de trop espérer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles mises en garde. Il savait plus que n'importe qui de quoi Rogue était capable.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il écouta Ron vaquer à ses occupations puis vit les rideaux qu'il avait rageusement tirés autour de lui bouger légèrement.

- …Harry ?  
- Oui.

Ron écarta l'une des lourdes tentures, s'assit sur le lit et soupira.

- J'espère vraiment qu'il est vivant.

Harry se tourna vers lui. L'expression du rouquin était si sincère qu'il sentit sa colère l'abandonner.

- Tu as dit qu'on aurait la réponse dans les jours à venir ? poursuivit Ron.  
- Un Auror est parti vérifier. Je voulais rester au Terrier, mais Lupin a préféré me renvoyer ici.  
- Ça t'évitera de tourner en rond, approuva son ami. L'attente, il n'y a rien de pire.

Ces paroles laissèrent Harry songeur. L'attente était difficile, oui. Mais elle laissait la place à de l'espoir.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir, finit-il par répondre en passant une main lasse sur son front.

Son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien à force de rester contracté. Il en avait presque la nausée. Oui, l'attente était dure. Mais il préférait cela à la douleur innommable, au vide effroyable qu'engendrait la perte d'un être cher. S'il devait perdre de nouveau le seul parent qu'il ait jamais vraiment eu…

Sa gorge se serra et il dut faire face à une violente bouffée d'angoisse. Un silence un peu lourd s'instaura que Ron finit par briser d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

- Je suis sûr que les nouvelles seront bonnes ! J'en suis persuadé !

Au même moment, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

- Harry ?

C'était Neville.

- Ouais, répondit-il en passant un bras entre les rideaux afin de signaler sa présence.  
- Le Professeur McGonagall veut te voir tout de suite.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un puissant uppercut en plein estomac. Il se redressa vivement et tourna un regard paniqué vers Ron.

- Ca a été rapide, lança son ami, le teint pâle. C'est bon signe ?

Mais il fut incapable de lui répondre. Sautant hors de son lit au moment où Neville s'approchait, il faillit le faire tomber.

- Désolé, balbutia Harry en rétablissant son équilibre avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et traversa la Salle Commune dans un état second. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione lorsqu'elle l'interpella au passage. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un seul et unique but : rejoindre le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible.

Il mit un temps record pour atteindre le septième étage, donner le mot de passe puis grimper sans ralentir l'escalier en colimaçon. D'une main tremblante, il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit après y avoir été invité.

Son cœur, qui cognait à se rompre dans sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes, manqua un battement en voyant Lupin et Logan à côté du Professeur McGonagall. Il regarda avec espoir les visages tournés vers lui et se sentit vaciller en découvrant trois sourires. Le soulagement qu'il en éprouva était inénarrable.

- Je le savais, dit-il simplement en plongeant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon. J'en étais sûr.

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir rejoindre le petit groupe, tant ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. La tension qui l'avait habité depuis la réception de la fameuse lettre était en train de s'effondrer, lui laissant tout juste assez de force pour se tenir debout et faire bonne figure. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de Lupin, celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa avec chaleur.

- Et tu avais raison, lui dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Harry se tourna vers Logan.

- Comment était-il ? Il allait bien ?  
- Très bien, répondit la jeune femme avec vigueur.  
- Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il avec une soudaine gravité.  
- Apparemment pas. Je pense qu'il tienne à leur monnaie d'échange.

Son attention entièrement tournée vers la jeune femme, Harry ne vit pas Remus et le Professeur McGonagall échanger un regard entendu.

- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il, bien qu'une partie de lui doutait de la véracité de ces propos.

Il préférait pourtant la croire sur parole. De toute façon, dans le cas inverse, il restait impuissant. Il se tourna donc vers le Professeur McGonagall et Lupin.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on pour le libérer ?  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ? demanda aussitôt Remus à Logan.

Celle-ci acquiesça docilement et sortit. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Lupin se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était à présent dépourvu de sourire.

- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, Harry. Il nous faut ce dernier Horcruxe.

L'adolescent sentit son estomac se nouer de nouveau.

- Mais on ne sait même pas où il est, ni ce que c'est ! Ca pourrait prendre des mois, des années !  
- Nous sommes au courant, Potter, intervint McGonagall. Mais il est hors de question de tenter quoique ce soit sans avoir tous les atouts de notre côté.

Harry détourna la tête.  
Il savait tout cela. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous deux raison. Mais il se rappelait aussi le supplice que cela avait été pour Sirius de rester simplement cloîtré dans la maison des Black après douze années à Azkaban. Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient aux mains de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Aux mains de Rogue, qui ne laisserait sûrement pas passer une telle occasion de se venger de lui.

- Il ne pourra jamais tenir… dit-il alors en se tournant vers Lupin. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, Sirius ne pourra jamais supporter d'être encore une fois enfermé.

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante tout en sachant parfaitement que cela ne changerait rien à leur décision. Remus se contenta de le regarder avec gravité.

Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre, venant d'un des tableaux représentant les anciens Directeurs de Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Phineas Nigellus, d'une voix perplexe, emprunte d'un certain espoir. Ai-je bien compris ? Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils serait toujours vivant ?

Harry, oubliant un instant ses soucis, acquiesça en souriant.

- Oui. Sirius est vivant.

Et étrangement, cette phrase dite à voix haute eut un effet salvateur.  
Sirius était vivant. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait une chance que tout s'arrange. Une chance de le voir enfin libre et mener une vie normale. Harry devait juste trouver ce dernier Horcruxe et il pourrait enfin agir.

Son regard se posa alors pour la première fois sur le tableau représentant Albus Dumbledore. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toujours évité. Observer son image si parfaitement réalisée lui rappelait dramatiquement combien il lui manquait. Combien sa présence avait été rassurante et combien son absence le terrifiait.

- Et Nagini, dit-il brusquement, interrompant les éclats de voix joyeux de Phineas Nigellus qui se félicitait de la survie du dernier des Black. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait soulevé l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait être un Horcruxe.  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça Lupin. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être sûr.  
- Et bien, il va falloir en trouver un, lâcha-t-il avec détermination. Et vite.

Près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque Harry rejoignit la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il y trouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny, attendant impatiemment son retour. Le sourire lumineux qu'il leur lança provoqua une avalanche de cris de soulagement et de joie, et tandis qu'une multitude de bras s'enroulait autour de lui afin de l'étreindre, Harry réalisa que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Qu'importaient Lord Voldemort, Rogue et tous les Horcruxes de la Terre ? Pour l'heure, une seule chose importait : fêter le retour de Sirius Black.

Logan trouvait surprenant que Lord Voldemort ne fasse protéger son antre que par ses Mangemorts et non à l'aide de puissants sortilèges. Mais depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, peut-être estimait-il qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Elle passa donc le premier barrage sans encombre, le second également et parvint à éviter le troisième de justesse en prenant de l'altitude. L'indispensable descente en piquet fut particulièrement délicate mais petite et agile, elle n'eut aucun mal à se rétablir au dernier moment et pénétrer dans la cellule de Sirius Black.

Elle ne stoppa pourtant pas son vol et traversa la pièce, vérifiant juste du coin de l'œil qu'il se trouvait toujours là et bien vivant. Rassurée, elle poursuivit sa route, atterrit doucement et se glissa sous la porte avec prudence.

Un pied se posa si brusquement sous son nez qu'elle sursauta et se cogna contre le métal rouillé du battant dans un « Bizzz ! » qu'elle jugea assourdissant. Après s'être mise à l'abri en évitant l'emploi de ses ailes si bruyantes, elle observa le cuir usé de la botte qui restait dramatiquement immobile devant elle. Le Mangemort ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir entendue ? Il devait sûrement s'assurer du calme de son prisonnier, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Elle attendit donc, la peur au ventre, puis finalement, le vit s'éloigner dans un bruissement de tissu, ses cheveux noirs et gras brillant sous la lumière des quelques torches disséminées dans le lugubre couloir.

Si Logan avait pu pousser un soupir, elle l'aurait fait.

Après avoir vérifié l'absence de tout autre Mangemort, elle se glissa de nouveau sous la porte et pénétra dans la cellule. Une brume persistante empêchait la lumière du jour d'éclairer correctement le cachot mais elle y voyait beaucoup plus clair que lors de sa première visite. Prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, elle s'avança lentement vers Sirius. Elle eut l'impression de le retrouver exactement dans la même position que la dernière fois. Assis par terre, adossé au mur froid et humide, il semblait assoupi. Lors de sa précédente incursion, l'obscurité avait été si grande qu'elle n'avait guère eu la possibilité de l'examiner à loisir. Aujourd'hui, le problème ne se posait pas.

Il avait énormément changé en quinze ans. Ses traits, autrefois doux et réguliers, s'étaient creusés, durcis. Il avait perdu cette beauté presque angélique qui avait charmé tant de monde dans sa jeunesse et l'avait rendu si populaire à Poudlard. Il ne possédait plus cette élégance parfaite qu'elle avait tant de fois pu observer sur les photographies qu'elle avait accumulées tout au long de ces années. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait subsisté. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir mais qui semblait le distinguer des autres.

Non, on ne pouvait plus dire de lui qu'il était beau, mais il n'en était pas moins séduisant.

Choisissant finalement de se montrer, Logan émit un bourdonnement significatif puis se métamorphosa à l'instant où Sirius Black ouvrait les yeux. Son regard inquisiteur la transperça aussitôt et la jeune femme grimaça un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi intimidant de sa vie. Elle aurait été bien en mal de deviner à quoi il pensait à cet instant.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Mais il resta silencieux et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Plus nerveuse que jamais, Logan fit un pas vers lui mais il inclina légèrement la tête dans un geste qu'elle jugea menaçant. Elle se figea aussitôt. Qu'attendait-il d'elle, exactement ?

La seconde suivante, elle se tapa virtuellement la tête contre l'un des murs.

- Il n'y avait pas de carte, lança-t-elle brusquement. Vous n'avez jointe aucune carte à l'Eclair de Feu.

Le changement fut frappant. Son regard pâle s'adoucit et il se redressa.

- Bonjour, dit-il enfin.

Elle se détendit un peu et lâcha le pan de sa robe qu'elle triturait fébrilement depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça va, merci.

Sa voix était rauque mais l'intonation plus amicale.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir de s'être montré si prudent ? songea la jeune femme, en observant ses traits tirés.

- J'ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Harry. Il était fou de joie.

Un sourire, le premier qu'elle lui vit, apparut, transformant son visage de façon saisissante. Ses yeux gris pétillèrent et l'espace d'un instant, ses traits retrouvèrent le charme de la jeunesse.  
Désireuse de voir cet instant se prolonger, elle rajouta avec douceur :

- Il vous aime beaucoup.  
- Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un parent, commenta-t-il, d'un air désinvolte.  
- Je crois savoir qu'il a un oncle et une tante.

Sirius renifla.

- Ces gens-là n'ont rien d'une famille. JE suis la seule qu'il ait.

Ces paroles auraient pu sembler vaniteuses mais pas dans la bouche de cet homme. Par ces mots, il cherchait davantage à justifier le mystérieux attachement d'Harry à son égard qu'à en vanter son importance.

- J'ai parlé un peu avec lui, enchaîna-t-elle. Il vous fait dire que dès votre retour, il vous rendra votre maison ainsi que tous vos biens.  
- … Aucune importance.

Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur, sa dureté et elle comprit en une fraction de seconde qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir sortir d'ici vivant. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

Voilà donc ce qui le rendait si sombre, si fermé.

Logan laissa son regard errer sur les quatre murs noirs et sinistres qui le retenaient prisonnier puis revint se poser sur le visage pâle de Sirius. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, comment le convaincre de ne pas baisser les bras ?

- Ca en a pour Harry, dit-elle alors. Ecoutez… Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous pouvez ressentir d'être encore une fois enfermé. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu passer douze années à Azkaban sans perdre l'esprit.  
- « Sans perdre _totalement_ l'esprit », la reprit-il, acerbe. Je crois en avoir laissé un peu là-bas.  
- Non, contredit-elle aussitôt avec tant d'assurance qu'il leva les yeux. Et c'est ce que je trouve extraordinaire. Vous n'avez jamais abandonné, alors que tous vous croyaient coupable. Y compris vos amis. Personne n'aurait pu supporter ce que vous avez du supporter tout seul. Personne n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps.

Elle le vit détourner la tête, embarrassé, et jugea s'être peut-être un peu trop enflammée...

- Et je suis persuadée que vous y arriverez encore une fois, acheva-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Vous ne me connaissez pas.  
- Je vous connais bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite.

Sirius fronça soudain les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

- Harry va avoir besoin de vous. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez.  
- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Il est l'Elu. Celui qui doit combattre Vous-savez-qui et le vaincre.

Sirius s'était redressé et regardait Logan comme si c'était elle qui avait perdu l'esprit.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? D'où sortez-vous une ânerie pareille ?  
- D'une Prophétie qui a été faite il y a plusieurs années et qui désigne Harry Potter comme le seul capable de détruire Vous-savez-qui, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Le jour dut se faire dans l'esprit de Black car il se figea brusquement, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

- Une Prophétie ? Celle cachée au ministère ?  
- Oui.  
- D'où tenez-vous une telle information ?  
- Le Ministère lui-même l'a confirmée lors d'une…  
- Ben voyons, coupa vivement Sirius avec dégoût. Le Ministère... Le Ministère ment ! Il suffit de voir toutes les fausses rumeurs qu'il a lancées sur Harry !  
- C'était il y a un an et demi, Sirius… intervint Logan, doucement. Depuis, le Ministère a retourné sa veste.

Sirius resta perdu quelques secondes. Personne ne semblait lui avoir précisé la durée de son absence. Elle enchaîna cependant.

- Vous devez savoir que le Ministère ne marche plus contre Harry… Il ne marche même pas avec, mais derrière lui. C'est l'Ordre qui a maintenant le plus de pouvoir, et si Harry ne le dirige pas, il en est le symbole vivant.

Sirius se leva d'un mouvement si brusque que Logan dut réfréner un cri de surprise. Malgré sa chaîne qui le maintenait attaché à l'un des murs de la pièce, il se mit à faire les cent pas, ce qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler Harry, lors de leur première rencontre. Son torse se soulevait à une vitesse inquiétante et une légère sueur perlait à présent sur son front.

- Non… souffla-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Logan n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la terreur de Sirius à l'idée de voir son filleul contraint d'affronter le sorcier le plus puissant vivant à ce jour.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement, dit-elle avec gravité. Mais il ne sera pas tout seul. L'Ordre sera à ses côtés.  
- Et moi aussi, lâcha aussitôt Sirius en redressant la tête. Moi aussi, je serai là.

Malgré l'instant plus que tragique, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Logan.

Elle préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que rongé par la fatalité.  
Renoncer, subir… ce n'était définitivement pas « lui ». Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'était paru dans la Gazette un long article réhabilitant officiellement Sirius Black.

Pourtant, pendant des années sa trahison lui avait semblé logique et même inévitable. Comment avait-on pu croire qu'un être élevé parmi une famille telle que les Black aurait pu être différent ? Comment imaginer possible que cet être ait eu un esprit suffisamment fort, suffisamment indépendant pour rejeter les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués ?

Elle avait longtemps méprisé ceux qui s'étaient ainsi fait abuser. Elle avait longtemps maudit le nom même des Black.

Et elle avait haï plus que tout Sirius Black.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque son regard accrocha le sien, Logan se détourna afin de cacher son sourire persistant.

- Vous êtes très forte, dit-il soudain.

Avec appréhension, elle leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Pour remonter le moral des gens.

Le regard de Sirius s'adoucit et un léger sourire détendit ses lèvres sensuelles. Le cœur de Logan s'emballa furieusement.  
Ce sourire… Ce sourire n'était ni le reflet d'un vague souvenir, ni le témoignage de son affection indéfectible envers Harry.

Ce sourire-là était pour elle.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Logan était arrivée et, après quelques accrochages, ils s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée sur le Ministère, les changements survenus pendant son absence et tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier un bref instant sa situation plus que précaire. Sirius était assez impressionné de voir avec quelle patience cette fille supportait ses sautes d'humeur continuelles sans jamais se vexer. Et hormis Lunard, il n'était pas sûr de connaître une autre personne capable de s'en s'accommoder. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait le don de dire le mot juste au juste moment, ce qui, compte tenu de la situation, était un atout non négligeable. Sirius avait même parfois l'étrange impression qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années et avait été jusqu'à lui demander s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, tant ses remarques le laissaient parfois sous-entendre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne regrettait pas sa présence et en venait même à redouter son départ. Elle était, après tout, son seul lien avec l'extérieur, chose qu'il n'avait pas eue pendant ses douze années à Azkaban.

Pour l'heure, Logan était en train de lui dépeindre son travail au Ministère avec moult anecdotes qui le firent sourire plus d'une fois et il se demanda soudain si le distraire n'était pas une requête particulière de Lunard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur cette hypothèse. Un bruit sourd lui parvint et il se redressa, aux aguets. Logan s'interrompit aussitôt et se tourna vers la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle.

D'un geste brusque de la main, il la fit taire, l'oreille tendue. Le grondement léger qui avait attiré son attention s'intensifia et ils se levèrent vivement.

- Partez ! souffla Sirius en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça et fit mine de se détourner mais Sirius lui saisit brusquement le bras.

- Attendez. Vous direz à Remus que Bellatrix est venue me voir.

Logan se figea mais il n'y fit guère attention, trop occupé à tenter d'identifier les voix qui leur parvenaient.

- Comment ?... bredouilla-t-elle. Mais… Que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
- A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, répondit Sirius d'un ton volontairement léger.

Il avait lancé ces quelques mots avec une note d'humour dans la voix mais le teint de Logan devint si pâle qu'il crut qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Partagé entre culpabilité et incrédulité, il observa la jeune femme. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois… Elle n'allait quand même pas tourner de l'œil parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui… ?

Et pourtant, contre toute attente, il la vit plonger la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortir une baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? réagit-il aussitôt.

Mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et se tourna résolument vers la porte. Les voix se rapprochaient et, cette fois-ci, Sirius reconnut parfaitement celle de Bellatrix. Il saisit brusquement le bras de Logan et la ramena vivement devant lui.

- Rangez ça, immédiatement ! chuchota-t-il froidement.

Mais elle se libéra d'un geste sec, sa main serrant fermement sa baguette. Jusqu'ici Sirius n'avait vu d'elle qu'une jeune femme timide et empruntée mais il avait à présent sous les yeux l'Auror assermenté. Il avait été stupide de la sous-estimer. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'hésitation ou de doutes dans son regard.

- Il est hors de question que je les laisse faire.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! dit-il. Ce n'est pas le moment !

L'expression volontaire de Logan ne faiblit pourtant pas et malgré lui, Sirius sentit son cœur s'amollir. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un se faire du souci pour lui. Quelqu'un prêt à risquer sa vie.  
Bien sûr, il y avait eu Harry et il ne dévalorisait en aucun cas son geste… Mais venant d'une femme, cette attitude revêtait une toute autre connotation. L'heure n'était pourtant pas au sentimentalisme. En effet, Bellatrix s'était arrêtée devant sa porte et discutait bruyamment avec un autre Mangemort.

Il se tourna donc vers Logan et la contraignit à lui faire face.

- Ecoutez-moi, dit-il avec plus de douceur. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai vécu bien pire et je suis encore là, non ?

Face à son arrogance feinte, le regard de la jeune femme perdit de sa dureté et Sirius esquissa un sourire confiant.

- J'ai besoin que vous alliez donner cette information à Remus. C'est très important, vous comprenez ?

L'espace d'un instant, Logan sembla perdue.

- Bellatrix ?  
- Oui.

Elle resta indécise encore quelques secondes mais son professionnalisme prit finalement le dessus et elle acquiesça.

- Très bien.

Sirius entendit la poignée de porte émettre un grincement protestataire et lança un regard impérieux à Logan. Celle-ci hésita une dernière fois puis se métamorphosa et disparut au moment où Bellatrix franchissait le seuil de sa cellule.

Black se redressa aussitôt.

- Alors ! Comment va mon cher cousin ? lança-t-elle avec un mépris évident.  
- Mieux que toi, apparemment, dit-il en la dévisageant, d'un air navré.

Sirius crut déceler un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme mais l'instant suivant, il était violemment projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Le souffle coupé par le choc, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Doucement, grommela-t-il en levant un regard noir vers sa cousine.

D'un geste élégant, Bellatrix ramena ses longs cheveux dans le dos et s'avança d'un pas chaloupé. Face à ce déballage, Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire mais il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme faire les derniers pas la séparant de lui.

- J'ai été trop brusque, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant sa joue.

Sirius croisa son regard rieur et jeta un bref coup derrière elle. Rogue les observait avec un dégoût évident. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le surprenait aux côtés de la jeune femme et un soupçon l'assaillit.

- Alors, on joue les chien-chien, Servilus ? On aime bien ma cousine ? lança-t-il par-dessus l'épaule de Bellatrix.

Il vit le regard de Rogue se durcir mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Un sourire cruel vint bientôt barrer son visage cireux.

- Le seul chien, ici… c'est toi, susurra-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui.

La jeune femme s'écarta vivement et Sirius fut surpris de sentir la chaîne à sa cheville se détacher. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'anneau métallique se resserra brutalement autour de son cou. Le souffle coupé, il leva les mains afin d'écarter l'acier de sa peau mais la pression se raffermit aussitôt. La bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'un peu d'air, Sirius lança un regard haineux vers Rogue qui semblait trouver délectable ses efforts de survie. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, ses yeux à se voiler. Il était en train d'étouffer.

- Arrête ! intervint soudain Bellatrix. Tu vas le tuer !

La pression devenait insoutenable. Sirius tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'imploser et ce fut dans un état second qu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de la jeune femme s'élever par dessus le silence.

- SEVERUS !

L'anneau se desserra et l'oxygène si précieux afflua de nouveau en lui. Le visage écarlate, Sirius toussa à s'en déchirer la gorge, cherchant à retrouver un souffle normal. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se releva en titubant et rugit :

- Tu me le paieras ! Je te jure… Je te jure que tu me le paieras !  
- Et moi, je sais que quoique je te fasse ici, jamais tu ne te vengeras de moi.

Ces paroles si présomptueuses n'étonnèrent guère Sirius et sa colère enfla un peu plus.

- On verra ça ! cracha-t-il en massant son cou douloureux, et ce, malgré l'anneau toujours solidement scellé.  
- C'est tout vu.

Un silence hostile s'installa que Bellatrix vint finalement briser. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et agita un doigt sous son long nez crochu.

- Tss, tss, tss, Severus… Je te serais gré de laisser Sirius tranquille.

D'un geste ample, elle détacha la chaîne du mur et la glissa dans sa main.

- C'est mon jouet, susurra-t-elle, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres.

Rogue observa de nouveau le couple avec dégoût puis se détourna. D'une pression sur la chaîne, Bellatrix incita Sirius à les suivre. A n'en pas douter, il avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort.

**A SUIVRE… **

**Une petite review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un immense merci à Ploum, ma revieweuse qui m'empêche d'aller me pendre !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;-)**

Lupin refusa pour la troisième fois le thé que Molly tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire boire et fit mine de se replonger dans son livre, mais ses yeux glissèrent sur les mots sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir le sens tant ses pensées l'accaparaient.

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Tonks depuis trois longues semaines. Rien depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette fichue mission.

Dans un soupir, Remus ferma les yeux. La terreur qui l'habitait ne faisait que croître à mesure que s'écoulaient les jours depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il était venu lui-même lui annoncer son affectation.

Faisant parti du conseil de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Lupin passait des heures avec ses collègues à mettre au point diverses stratégies susceptibles de freiner les mouvements de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Et il était bien évidemment présent lors de l'attribution des postes de chaque Auror.

Avec un douloureux sentiment de révolte et d'impuissance, il avait vu ses collègues décider du sort de Tonks sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et il n'avait rien dit…

Mais comment aurait-il pu s'opposer à une telle décision sous le seul prétexte de vouloir la protéger ?  
Chaque jour des sacrifices étaient faits. Chaque jour des Aurors tombaient. Ils étaient parfois des filles, des époux, des frères, des mères… Parfois des familles entières étaient éradiquées. De quel droit aurait-il pu demander de mettre à l'abri la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de s'abstenir lors du vote. Personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque face à ce manque d'engagement. Mais qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Arthur Weasley qui voyait ses fils risquer leurs vies chaque jour ?

Non.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du départ de Tonks. Elle avait accepté sa mission sans sourciller, avec une gravité qui démontrait une conscience parfaite du danger qu'elle allait encourir. Il l'avait regardée préparer ses affaires en silence, déchiré entre ses responsabilités et ses sentiments. Sa bouche s'était ouverte plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'était parvenu à en sortir. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté sa pudeur maladive.

Peut-être aurait-elle voulu le voir s'opposer à son départ ? Peut-être aurait-elle souhaité l'entendre réagir ? Tonks serait bien sûr partie mais au moins aurait-elle su ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout plutôt que ce silence. Tout plutôt que cette acceptation.

Remus laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il cacha aussitôt derrière un raclement de gorge. Il sentit aussitôt le regard de Molly se tourner vers lui mais il resta le nez obstinément plongé dans son livre.

En l'observant, assis sagement dans ce fauteuil confortable, bien au chaud près de l'âtre, un seul mot venait à l'esprit : sérénité.

Et non anarchie.

---------------------------------

Première à droite. Deuxième à gauche. Et encore à droite.

Avec exaspération, Sirius voyait les couloirs se succéder sans discontinuer, ce qui ne facilitait guère ses efforts de mémorisation.  
Dans un grognement étouffé, il massa de nouveau son cou endolori et trouva étrange de ne pas avoir les mains ligotées. Ils n'étaient que deux à le surveiller et il aurait très bien pu tenter de s'évader.  
Mais il imaginait très mal Servilus se laisser surprendre…

Quelques couloirs plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans un hall de taille imposante et Sirius s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Bien que de facture ancienne, l'architecture était beaucoup plus luxueuse que le sombre cachot où il était resté enfermé depuis sa… renaissance. Plusieurs Mangemorts montaient la garde au pied d'un immense escalier de marbre et il fut surpris par leur nombre relativement réduit.

- Avance, lança Bellatrix en tirant sur la chaîne à laquelle il était toujours attaché.

Docile, il prit la suite de la jeune femme et commença à gravir les interminables marches menant au sommet de la tour centrale. Rogue avançait à côté de lui, sa baguette bien en main. Sirius observa un bref instant son visage osseux et une violente bouffée de haine le submergea. Un rictus apparut aussitôt sur les lèvres de Severus et celui-ci tourna un regard tout aussi mauvais vers lui.

Black cilla.

Rogue semblait s'être perfectionné en légilimancie. Malgré les efforts constants de Sirius pour fermer son esprit, Severus avait senti son hostilité.  
Il se contraignit donc à calmer sa colère et reporta son attention devant lui. Une haute arcade était à présent visible, s'ouvrant sur une salle qui s'annonçait colossale. Ils durent monter encore plusieurs dizaines de marches avant d'en parvenir au seuil.

Sirius eut alors l'impression de perdre pieds. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il laissa son regard glisser sur la large galerie qui s'étendait devant lui. Aussi loin que son regard pouvait aller, des centaines et des centaines de silhouettes noires et massives se dressaient dans la salle aux dimensions gargantuesques. Une armée de Mangemorts y attendait les ordres de leur Maître, le visage caché derrière des masques effrayants. Lorsqu'ils apparurent à l'entrée de la galerie, les figures pâles et figées se tournèrent vers eux et Sirius sentit une terreur innommable le saisir.

Comment pourraient-ils jamais vaincre une telle armée ?

Il comprit sans effort pourquoi aucune défense d'ordre magique n'avait été employée pour protéger les lieux. Ils n'en n'avaient tout simplement pas besoin. Et si on partait du principe que seule une partie des hommes de Voldemort se trouvait présent dans cette salle, Sirius ne pouvait qu'imaginer la puissance de son armée.

L'arrachant à cette funeste découverte, Rogue l'incita d'un geste brusque à poursuivre leur progression. Le pas raide, Sirius s'avança parmi la foule aux macabres visages. Les Mangemorts s'écartaient sur son passage dans un silence terrifiant. Il sentait leurs yeux froids et cruels suivre le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses pas et Black eut l'horrible impression d'avoir sombré en plein cauchemar.

Il leur fallût plus d'une minute pour traverser la salle et parvenir devant une porte toute aussi imposante que le reste. Sirius vit Rogue s'éloigner brusquement d'eux et se diriger d'un pas vif vers un jeune Mangemort solitaire. A l'inverse de ses confrères, rien ne venait dissimuler son visage à la peau diaphane. Les cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, le garçon observait d'un œil morne Severus arriver à sa hauteur.

- Remettez votre masque immédiatement ! s'exclama Rogue à voix basse.

L'adolescent rétorqua quelque chose que Sirius ne put entendre mais cela ne sembla pas du goût de Severus. Celui-ci prit le masque que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains et le força à le remettre.

- C'est Drago Malefoy, lui indiqua sa cousine à voix basse.

Sirius acquiesça. Harry et Ron s'étaient montrés intarissables à son sujet. La description que les deux adolescents en avaient fait semblait légèrement déformée par leur animosité mais c'était lui, à n'en pas douter. Sirius savait la part qu'avait joué Drago dans la mort de Dumbledore mais Malefoy paraissait bien peu à sa place au milieu de toutes ces brutes. Il se débattait, refusant le masque imposé par Rogue, et parvint d'un geste brusque à s'écarter.

- Ca sent la mort, ici ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde et traînante avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, sa longue robe noire s'agitant furieusement derrière lui.

Rogue le regarda disparaître au milieu de la foule puis rejoignit Sirius et Bellatrix.

- Allons-y ! ordonna-t-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Black.

Mais ce ne fut guère utile. Celui-ci avait parfaitement perçu l'inquiétude de Severus. Selon toute vraisemblance, Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ici et Rogue voulait éviter à tout prix que cela se sache.  
Un coup de chaîne le tira cependant de ses pensées. Bellatrix le contraignit à avancer et ils arrivèrent bientôt tous les trois devant l'imposante porte finement sculptée. D'un mouvement ample, Rogue agita sa baguette et les lourds battants s'ouvrirent.

----------------------------

Lorsque Molly lui ouvrit la porte, Logan n'était toujours pas calmée. Elle pénétra dans la salle à manger d'un pas lourd et balaya la pièce du regard. Trois des fils Weasley étaient présents et faisaient à eux seuls un brouhaha assourdissant. Habitués à voir débarquer chez leurs parents bon nombre d'Aurors, ils la saluèrent hâtivement de la main et se replongèrent sans attendre dans une discussion animée. En revanche, Lupin s'était aussitôt levé pour l'accueillir. Malgré les traits tirés de son visage, il dégageait un tel calme que la jeune femme sentit ses nerfs se détendre légèrement.

Elle soupira.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ça allait, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le voir pour une séance de torture ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, lâcha-t-elle avec humeur.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles et le teint de Remus blêmit légèrement. La théière de Molly émit une plainte lorsque celle-ci l'envoya, d'un malencontreux coup de baguette magique, taper contre l'une des étagères.

- On s'y était préparé, articula finalement Lupin. Il était évident que Sirius en passerait par là. Mais si vous lui avez parlé de Harry, il devrait tenir le coup.

L'espace d'un instant, Logan revit le regard confiant de Black et elle retrouva quelques couleurs.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Il tiendra.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus et ils échangèrent un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

- Je prendrais bien un thé, dit-il soudain à Molly, occupée à surveiller ses fils du coin de l'oeil.  
- Tout de suite, répondit-elle avant de crier : Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?  
- T'inquiète, maman, j'ai la situation bien en main, répondit aussitôt l'aîné en lançant un regard faussement autoritaire à l'un des jumeaux.  
- Mmmffff ! renifla Molly avant d'agiter sa baguette en direction de la théière.  
- Logan, vous vous joignez à moi ? demanda posément Lupin, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Un « non » ne semblant pas envisageable, elle consentit à s'asseoir.

- Comment a-t-il réagi en apprenant le contenu de la prophétie ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'une tasse fumante venait d'elle-même se poser devant lui. Merci Molly.  
- Dans un premier temps, il n'a pas voulu y croire. Ensuite il a semblé… furieux.

Remus eut un faible sourire.

- Sirius n'a pas du apprécier de voir Dumbledore lui cacher une information aussi importante sur Harry. Il prend son rôle de parrain très au sérieux. Nous connaissions tous l'existence de cette prophétie sans en connaître le sujet. Mais je crois que Dumbledore voulait en parler à Harry en premier avant de nous mettre dans la confidence. Et puis Sirius est mort…

Logan plongea une cuillère dans sa tasse et mélangea machinalement le liquide ambré. Elle trouvait incroyable le calme avec lequel Lupin abordait certains sujets douloureux. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans sa façon d'appréhender les choses. Rien ne semblait jamais le surprendre ou le toucher et dans un sens, c'était assez reposant.

Je l'envie, songea-t-elle en regardant sa propre main trembler.

Qui sait ce que Sirius était en train de vivre à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de boire une tasse de thé ?

- George ! glapit brusquement Molly, les faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ces horreurs ?! Je refuse que vous emmeniez ça ici !

Le dos bombé, la tête en avant, elle fonça tout droit sur ses fils tel un taureau enragé et Lupin chuchota, amusé:

- Une journée normale chez les Weasley.

Logan esquissa un sourire mais le nœud continuel qu'elle gardait à l'estomac la ramena rapidement à la réalité.

- Sirius m'a donné un message pour vous, dit-elle en posant sa tasse. Bellatrix est passée le voir. Il n'a pas voulu préciser ce qui s'était passé mais je pense…

La cuillère, que Remus tenait entre ses doigts, lui échappa et la jeune femme se tut. Le teint pâle, il resta quelques secondes immobile puis s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Mais il secoua doucement la tête et grimaça un sourire rassurant.

- Non, non, répondit-il avant d'ajouter vivement : Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
- Non, il n'a pas pu. Quelqu'un arrivait.

Lupin acquiesça puis reprit sa tasse d'une main tremblante. L'appréhension de Logan se renforça.

Que lui cachaient-ils ?

-----------------------------

La salle circulaire qui se déployait devant lui était d'une hauteur impressionnante et le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de lever les yeux. A près de cent mètres au-dessus de lui, un dôme de verre les séparait d'un ciel noir, opaque et étrangement mouvant. Des ombres informes se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient dans une danse lente, sinistre et Black sentit ses entrailles se nouer d'une façon désagréablement familière.

Des Détraqueurs. Des centaines de Détraqueurs volaient au-dessus d'eux, tels des fantômes silencieux et menaçants.

La mâchoire crispée, il reporta son attention devant lui. Une toile immense ornée des armoiries argentées de Salazar Serpentard recouvrait presque entièrement le mur frontal. Et devant cet emblème imposant, Lord Voldemort l'attendait, assis négligemment sur un somptueux trône en marbre blanc finement ouvragé. A ses pieds, un serpent d'une taille considérable semblait assoupi. Le froid spectral qui régnait dans la pièce ne surprit guère Sirius mais il dut malgré tout réfréner un violent frisson. Le tissu trop fin de sa chemise ne pouvait le protéger des vapeurs glacées suscitées par les Détraqueurs.

Alors qu'on le poussait à se rapprocher du maître des lieux, un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Un homme petit et rondouillard apparût derrière l'imposant siège de Voldemort et Sirius eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tiens… Le traître, lança-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du trône.

Peter Pettigrow leva un regard provocateur vers lui. Il semblait apprécier la situation.

- Content de te voir de nouveau parmi nous, répondit-il d'une voix affable que Sirius trouva détestable.  
- Oui, j'imagine… grogna-t-il avec dégoût. Mais moi vivant, tu as de sérieux soucis à te faire.  
- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, répliqua Peter avec assurance en levant ses yeux petits et humides vers Voldemort. Mon Maître me protègera.

Mais celui-ci tourna un regard froid vers Pettigrow, et l'observa quelques longues secondes avant de répondre d'un ton volontairement tranchant :

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

A la plus grande satisfaction de Sirius, le teint de Queudver devint plus terreux que jamais et il balbutia :

- Mais… Maître…  
- Tais-toi.

Pettigrow sembla se tasser sur lui-même et recula dans l'ombre. Black reporta son attention sur Voldemort. Dans la semi-obscurité de la salle, son visage reptilien était plus effrayant que jamais. Ses yeux couleur sang l'examinèrent avec un soin volontairement intimidant mais Sirius soutint son regard sans céder.

- Je crois avoir surestimé l'affection que Potter te porte, dit-il finalement d'une voix sourde. Ça fait des semaines que l'Ordre sait où je suis... Depuis qu'ils ont trouvé ton lâche de mari.

Il s'était soudain tourné vers Bellatrix qui courba aussitôt l'échine. Elle resta dans cette position servile pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant avec terreur un châtiment qui ne devait pas être le premier, à en juger par les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps. Mais Voldemort reporta finalement son attention sur Sirius.

- Je suis donc surpris de ne pas les voir attaquer. Que préparent-ils, au juste ?

Black émit un léger ricanement.

- C'est donc pour ça que je suis là ? Tu voudrais les faire venir ici avant qu'ils ne soient prêt à te combattre ? Douterais-tu de ta victoire ?

Sirius s'arrêta un bref instant puis son sourire s'élargit.

- Aurais-tu peur de Harry ?

Une lueur de colère apparut dans le regard de Voldemort.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir peur de cet avorton ?  
- Un avorton qui t'a affronté quatre fois et qui est toujours là, lança Black, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
- La chance, rien de plus.  
- Oui… La chance… C'est ce que disent tous les perdants !

Plusieurs mouvements se firent autour de lui. D'un même geste, Queudver et Rogue avaient saisi leurs baguettes mais ce fut Bellatrix la plus rapide.

- Comment oses-tu ? rugit-elle.

Une violente douleur s'imposa brusquement à lui et lui fit fléchir les genoux. Son corps se courba sous l'emprise d'une souffrance tout juste supportable et sa vision s'obscurcit. Un cri s'éleva par dessus le silence. Son cri.  
Puis la douleur cessa enfin.

Le souffle court, Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers sa cousine. Toute son attention était tournée vers Voldemort qui l'observait avec indifférence. Black se redressa sur ses jambes vacillantes, un sourire haineux sur les lèvres.

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore n'avait aucun plan pour te tuer ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu ? Une fois que Harry aura ce qu'il cherche, tu ne pourras plus rien contre lui !

Les yeux de Voldemort n'étaient plus que deux fentes.

- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- De quelque chose capable de te détruire. Je n'ai jamais su exactement de quoi il parlait. Je suis mort avant, dit-il avec légèreté.

Un silence s'était fait dans la salle et Sirius sentit son esprit assaillit de tout côté. La mâchoire crispée, il para ces intrusions en pratiquant l'occlumancie et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit Rogue et Lord Voldemort lui-même se redresser avec agacement.

- Il ment, lança pourtant Severus d'une voix sèche. Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre allusion concernant une hypothétique arme contre vous.  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on t'en aurait parlé ? intervint Sirius avec dédain.  
- J'ai toujours eu l'entière confiance de Dumbledore.

Black s'inclina vers Rogue, l'air peiné.

- J'imagine que ça sera un grand choc pour toi, et j'en suis désolé, vraiment… mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu n'as jamais eu celle de Harry.

Le long nez de Severus se plissa de mépris. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rétorquer mais Voldemort l'interrompit de sa voix glacée :

- Je dois savoir ce qui se trame. Qui serait au courant ? demanda-t-il à Rogue.  
- Potter, bien sûr. Remus Lupin et les Weasley, je pense.

Mais le visage de Voldemort fut parcouru d'un tressaillement désapprobateur.

- Non. Tout laisse à penser qu'ils sont à la tête de l'Ordre. Ils sont trop bien gardés pour qu'on puisse espérer en enlever un. Qui d'autres ?

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Potter a toujours trouvé un certain réconfort en se confiant à ses deux inséparables et grotesques acolytes. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils le suivent partout, comme des chiens derrière leur Maître.  
- Si jamais vous touchez à un seul che… s'emporta aussitôt Sirius avant d'être réduit au silence.

Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et plus aucun son ne semblait capable de sortir de sa bouche.

- Prenons la fille, lança froidement Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Rogue. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de prendre le garçon. Granger est une personne…

Severus grimaça, comme s'il lui coûtait de poursuivre.

- … un peu trop intelligente. Avec Weasley, il n'y aura aucune surprise.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se tourna vers Pettigrow.

- Queudver. Ton bras.

Peter hésita quelques secondes puis tendit avec empressement sa main d'argent.

- L'autre, espèce d'idiot, rugit Voldemort, las de le voir commettre sans cesse la même erreur.

Le teint livide, Pettigrow s'exécuta de suite et releva sa manche jusqu'au coude, révélant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort y apposa sa baguette magique et appela :

- Drago Malefoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci apparut en transplanant, une main encore posée sur son masque qu'il venait certainement de remettre à la hâte. Il s'avança aussitôt vers son Maître et s'inclina profondément. A en juger par le tremblement de ses mains pâles qui dépassaient de ses manches, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la terreur que Voldemort lui inspirait.

- Mon Maître m'a appelé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
- Si tu devais enlever Ron Weasley ou Hermione Granger, lequel choisirais-tu ?

L'adolescent n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Ron Weasley.  
- Vous ne me faites plus confiance ? demanda Rogue, le visage sombre.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Lord Voldemort, amusé par la susceptibilité de son serviteur.

- Mieux vaut deux avis qu'un seul, Severus. Ma méfiance me vaut d'être ici en ce moment même, prit-il le temps d'expliquer. Tu peux disposer Malefoy.

Celui-ci se courba de nouveau avec un soulagement évident et transplana.

- Très bien ! s'exclama Voldemort avec entrain. Il va nous falloir trouver le meilleur moment pour interroger notre nouvel ami. Mais avec la sécurité qu'il y a autour de Poudlard, cela risque d'être difficile. Qui allons-nous donc envoyer pour cette mission ?

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Rogue qui s'inclina.

- Trop connu. Tu ne pourrais faire un pas sans te faire aussitôt arrêter, dit-il avant de tourner ses yeux écarlates vers Pettigrow.

Celui-ci se courba à son tour, ses deux mains jointes devant lui en signe de servitude. Voldemort émit un grognement dédaigneux.

- Toi aussi, tu es trop connu. Même en rat, on pourrait te reconnaître et compte tenu de ta maladresse…  
- Maître… Je vous jure de faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour que… supplia Peter avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Rogue.  
- Etant donné l'importance de cette mission, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il n'est pas le… rat de la situation. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Bellatrix ?

Voldemort tourna un regard intéressé vers la jeune femme et celle-ci s'écria vivement:

- Oh oui, Maître ! Laissez-moi faire ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

Celui-ci n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt. Je n'ai pas oublié ton échec au Ministère.

Bellatrix courba de nouveau l'échine mais son visage avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Sirius croisa son regard triomphant puis, dans une envolée de tissu noir, elle transplana.  
Voldemort reporta son attention sur lui et d'un geste négligé de la main lui redonna le pouvoir de parler.

- Sale vipère ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Si vous touchez à ce gosse, je…  
- Suffit ! l'interrompit Voldemort en se levant si brusquement que Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. Pas d'insultes. C'est donc tout le respect que tu as pour moi ?

Il s'avança lentement vers lui et écarta majestueusement les bras. Sa longue robe noire s'agitait autour de lui dans un nuage de soie. Malgré son appréhension, Sirius se redressa de toute sa taille. De même stature, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes puis un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de Voldemort.

- Ne suis-je pas en quelque sorte ton père ? Ne t'ai-je pas donné la vie ?

Sirius émit un ricanement dédaigneux puis examina avec soin le visage reptilien de son ennemi.

- Désolé, mais la ressemblance n'est pas frappante.

Le sourire de Lord Voldemort se fit incisif.

**A SUIVRE… **

**Un review ? Si, si… ça me ferait plaisir, vraiment ! Je veux pas insister lourdement… mais quand même… ça me ferait bien plaisir… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Ploum et Julie231 pour leurs messages ! **

La nuit était d'encre. Des nuages noirs et épais empêchaient la clarté de la lune de filtrer et Tonks ne cessait de se cogner contre divers obstacles disséminés sur son chemin. Elle était épuisée. Après avoir transplané près de trois fois d'affilée pour semer tout poursuivant éventuel, elle s'était contrainte à rejoindre le Terrier à pieds afin de ne pas risquer d'être attaquée par quelques Aurors trop impétueux. Son arrivée n'était pas annoncée.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant, sortit sa baguette et n'eut guère de mal à trouver un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour faire apparaître un Patronus. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Remus Lupin.

La forêt s'illumina un bref instant et un immense animal à quatre pattes apparut. Il n'était plus informe comme cela avait été le cas quelques mois auparavant. Il avait au contraire le parfait aspect d'un loup-garou. D'un geste de la main, elle l'envoya au devant d'elle afin de prévenir de son arrivée et repartit au pas de course sur ses traces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était encerclée par une dizaine d'Aurors et Tonks levait docilement les bras, sa baguette bien en vue.

Elle était enfin arrivée.

Lorsque la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit sur le visage avenant de Molly, Tonks ne put retenir un soupir d'intense soulagement. Un sourire apparut simultanément sur le visage des deux femmes et Madame Weasley la serra dans ses bras avec vigueur.

- Enfin ! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre ! gémit-elle tandis que Nymphadora jetait un œil avide par-dessus l'épaule de Molly.

Ils étaient plusieurs à s'être levés en la découvrant sur le seuil mais le regard de Tonks trouva naturellement ce qu'elle cherchait. Il était là, debout, au milieu du salon. Il se détachait des autres de par sa haute stature et son attitude toujours aussi calme. Toujours aussi posée.

Toujours aussi indifférente.

Tonks se redressa.

- Entre ! Entre ! l'invita Molly en s'effaçant.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la cuisine et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tout en prenant bien soin de ne par regarder Remus. Elle ne voulait pas particulièrement l'ignorer mais ses nerfs étaient à vif et son comportement flegmatique n'arrangeait rien. Bien sûr, le connaissant, elle ne s'était pas particulièrement attendue à des effusions mais tout de même… Il aurait au moins pu lui sourire.

D'un pas fatigué, elle se rapprocha du salon et posa le lourd manteau qu'elle venait de retirer sur l'une des chaises libres. Arthur Weasley vint à sa rencontre et Tonks serra sa main tendue.

- On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, lui dit-il d'un ton paternaliste.

Son soulagement était si palpable qu'elle lui rendit son sourire avec chaleur et se tourna vers les fils Weasley. Bill et les deux jumeaux s'étaient également levés et elle les salua d'un hochement de tête enjoué. Revoir tous ces visages familiers lui faisaient vraiment un bien fou. Mais malgré son désir pressant de croiser enfin le regard de Remus, elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnue, debout, près de lui.

- Logan, c'est ça ? tenta-t-elle.

Celle-ci ne put réfréner un mouvement de surprise mais serra finalement sa main tendue.

- Oui.  
- Contente de te rencontrer. Je suis Tonks, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Nymphadora prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Petite et perdue dans sa longue robe noire un peu trop classique à son goût, elle semblait parfaitement inoffensive mais possédait un regard vif et franc qui lui plut aussitôt. On imaginait pourtant mal avoir en face de soi un redoutable Auror mais Tonks savait mieux que personne combien il était difficile d'acquérir ce titre et qu'il était à chaque fois mérité.

Tandis que Logan l'examinait à son tour et détaillait avec perplexité ses cheveux violets, la nervosité de Nymphadora atteignit son apogée. Bien qu'elle cherchât à l'ignorer depuis son arrivée, elle sentait la présence de Remus à quelques mètres d'elle. Debout, immobile, il attendait patiemment que son tour vienne.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il aurait été impolie d'attendre davantage, elle se tourna finalement vers lui et croisa son regard. L'expression peinte sur son visage fatigué l'ébranla.

Il n'était pas indifférent, comme elle avait cru le voir à son arrivée. Il n'était pas non plus souriant ni enthousiasmé.

Il était grave. D'une gravité proche de la douleur.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra de culpabilité et elle s'avança vers lui, les jambes flageolantes. Hélas, dans sa hâte, son pied se prit malencontreusement dans un des plis du tapis et elle piqua brusquement du nez. Les bras de Remus se tendirent aussitôt.

Des rires légers vinrent accueillirent sa maladresse légendaires mais Tonks ne les entendait pas. Les mains agrippées à la chemise de Lupin, elle se laissa mollir contre son torse, les yeux fermés. Après ces trois semaines de cauchemar, son parfum, la douceur de son étreinte et la sérénité de son attitude – cette même sérénité qu'elle avait tant haïe – l'apaisaient. Enfin, elle se sentait en sécurité. Enfin, elle se sentait à sa place. Il lui fallut donc toute sa raison pour s'arracher à ce cocon, sachant que Lupin n'était pas un adepte des effusions publiques. Mais contre toute attente, il la tint serrée un peu plus longtemps contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front levé. Lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin, le regard de Remus n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cette même gravité et elle s'en voulut d'avoir pris sa retenue naturelle pour du détachement.

Il était tout sauf indifférent.

Elle lui sourit alors avec chaleur et vit peu à peu ses traits se détendre. Il s'écarta légèrement afin de lui offrir son fauteuil mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Il reprit donc sa place initiale, une main toujours glissée dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Il y a une urgence ? demanda finalement Arthur.

Sa question restait volontairement évasive, étant donné la présence de ses fils et de Logan. L'affectation de chaque Auror était généralement tenue secrète, même parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Cela évitait ainsi des risques, conséquences d'éventuelles trahisons. Bien sûr, la fidélité des fils Weasley n'était pas à prouver mais ils pouvaient toujours parler sous la contrainte et face à un ennemi tel que Voldemort, il valait mieux rester prudent.

- Rien qui ne puisse attendre demain, répondit-elle.  
- Très bien… Mais est-ce que ça va ?… Je veux dire…  
- Oui, aux dernières nouvelles. Oui.  
- Tant mieux.

Un silence se fit que Molly se chargea de rompre, sa baguette levée.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle empressée.  
- Non, ça va, merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis surtout fatiguée.

Avec délice, elle sentit la main de Remus s'animer. Ses doigts frôlaient le tissu léger de son pull, redessinant les arabesques de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et n'entendit plus qu'elle n'écouta Molly lui proposer une boisson chaude.

- Tonks ? appela Madame Weasley.

La jeune femme rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, les joues roses.

- Désolée… Je suis vraiment fatiguée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Je vais te faire un chocolat pour te réchauffer et après tu iras te coucher, acquiesça Molly en agitant vivement sa baguette en direction de la cuisine.  
- Merci.

Le sourire de Tonks s'accentua. Les visages levés vers elle étaient chauds, amicaux, souriants. Elle sentit son corps se détendre un peu plus et la tension de ces derniers jours disparaître sous la douceur des doigts de Remus. Elle semblait à mille lieux de la violence, de la haine, de la torture qu'elle avait été contrainte de subir pendant trois interminables semaines. A mille lieux de cette pestilentielle odeur de mort. A cette pensée, une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit. L'idée de devoir repartir dans quelques jours lui donnait la nausée.

Elle chassa vivement ces pensées de son esprit et, quelques minutes plus tard, le nez dans son chocolat chaud, elle écoutait avec un profond sentiment de bien-être la famille Weasley se chamailler. Le ton était léger, les rires plus que fréquents et les caresses de Remus toujours aussi douces.

Sa tasse était presque vide lorsqu'on la lui ôta des mains. Lupin s'était levé et d'une pression dans le dos, l'incitait à faire de même. Elle voulut croiser son regard mais il avait déjà détourné la tête et saluait l'assemblée d'un « Bonne nuit » à peine perceptible.

Ils montèrent l'escalier menant à l'étage en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Depuis son arrivée, Remus avait à peine desserré les lèvres et elle pénétra avec une certaine appréhension dans la pièce. Un lourd manteau au tissu usé et un sac tout aussi fatigué étaient posés respectivement sur une chaise et au pied du lit. La chambre était à l'image de son locataire : ordonné.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse mon rapport tout de suite ou préfères-tu att… commença-t-elle avant de sentir deux bras l'enlacer.

Dans un soupir, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et les lèvres de Remus glissèrent sur son cou offert. Son long corps vint se presser contre le sien et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de croiser son regard qu'il prenait fiévreusement sa bouche et la serrait contre lui avec une ardeur douloureuse.

Tonks ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Aussi passionné, presque désespéré. Ses larges mains courraient sur son corps et se repaissait d'elle avec une frénésie bouleversante. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue et se cambra à sa rencontre.

- Je déteste ça… gémit-il contre ses lèvres d'une voix rauque. Je déteste te savoir…  
- Je sais… murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue rappeuse.

Voilà. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus que cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grandes déclarations, ni de « je t'aime » ou « tu m'as tant manqué ».

Un « Je déteste te savoir… » et elle savait.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs mains tremblantes se battant avec le tissu de leurs vêtements. Pendant quelques précieuses heures, Tonks ne voulait plus avoir en tête que Lui. Sa voix, sa peau, son odeur, ses caresses et sa douceur.

La réalité les rattraperait suffisamment tôt.

-----------------------------------

Logan jeta un dernier regard sur le couple assis à la table de la cuisine puis ferma la porte derrière elle. D'un geste frileux, elle releva le col de sa longue robe au tissu épais et s'avança précautionneusement sur la fine couche de neige verglacée qui était tombée pendant la nuit.

Sirius devait mourir de froid sans rien pour le protéger.

D'un geste impatient, Logan salua les quelques Aurors présents autour du Terrier qui patrouillaient sans relâche malgré le temps peu clément puis transplana.

Elle parvint presque simultanément à quelques kilomètres du château de Lord Voldemort. Une brume épaisse et constante empêchait une bonne visibilité des lieux, mais il lui suffirait de voler au-dessus pour trouver son chemin. Sans attendre davantage, Logan se métamorphosa et s'éleva dans les airs.

A la vitesse avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, il lui faudrait plusieurs longues minutes pour parvenir jusqu'à la prison de Sirius et ses pensées se tournèrent vers le couple insolite qu'elle avait laissé dans la cuisine des Weasley. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré deux personnes aussi dissemblables. Tonks était une femme jeune, vive et pétillante. Remus, un homme mûr, posé et ordonné. Lorsqu'elle les avait vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre la veille au soir dans une étreinte trop longue pour être accidentelle, elle était restée stupéfaite. Mais ce matin, en les découvrant dans la cuisine, main dans la main, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les envier.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, sa seule et unique obsession l'avait accaparée au point de mettre sa vie de côté. Elle s'était laissée submerger par le ressentiment, la haine et avait été incapable de passer par-dessus ces émotions pourtant stériles. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait cherché à comprendre comment cette tragédie avait pu arriver, en passant tout son temps libre dans des recherches qui s'étaient finalement avérées inutiles.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, corrigea-t-elle en se posant en douceur sur la dalle glacée du cachot.

Car après tout, ces années consacrées à fouiller la vie de Sirius Black l'avait en définitive aidée. Certes, pas du tout dans le but qu'elle s'était originalement fixée mais le résultat était là. Jamais elle n'avait été plus proche d'arriver à ses fins. Elle s'en voulait cependant d'avoir laissé Black accaparer ses pensées depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son obsession pour lui prendre un tour soudain si romantique. Et elle s'en voulait encore plus de voir ces obscurs sentiments prendre le pas sur son objectif. Rien ne devait la distraire.

Enfin… dans la mesure du possible, songea-t-elle en observant la silhouette recroquevillée de Sirius Black.

Ses longues jambes étaient ramenées contre son corps et son visage enfoui entre ses bras repliés dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du froid.  
Dans un bourdonnement annonciateur, elle se métamorphosa mais il ne bougea pas, ses mains pâles toujours crispées sur les manches de sa chemise. Alors, Logan sortit sa baguette, l'agita doucement et murmura une incantation. Un fin nuage lumineux s'en échappa aussitôt et vint envelopper Sirius.

Celui-ci resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis, lentement, il redressa la tête, perplexe. Lorsqu'il la découvrit au centre du cachot, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il frotta avec soulagement ses bras réchauffés.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Logan lui rendit son sourire et le regarda étirer ses membres encore engourdis. Lorsqu'il se cambra pour soulager son dos, le regard de la jeune femme glissa malgré elle sur son cou dénudé et elle tressaillit.

De larges zébrures violacées marquaient sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui pour regarder de plus près. Qui vous a fait ça ?

Sirius releva vivement le col de sa chemise.

- C'est trois fois rien… dit-il avant de rajouter devant la pâleur de la jeune femme : Vraiment.

Tandis qu'elle examinait les vilaines marques sur son cou, un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres de Black et Logan se redressa, mortifiée. Elle était presque certaine qu'il venait d'interpréter son empressement comme un signe évident d'attirance. Priant pour que ces quelques jours auprès de Remus Lupin aient payé, la jeune femme se contraignit à garder un calme apparent afin de ne pas confirmer ses soupçons par une réaction trop vive. Elle lui répondit donc d'un sourire crispé puis enchaîna tranquillement :

- Que s'est-il passé, hier ? Vous avez des informations sur Vous-savez-qui ?

Il l'observa encore quelques secondes en silence puis commença un rapport détaillé des derniers évènements : une description des lieux, une approximation du nombre de Mangemorts, et le plan de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Logan ne put cacher son inquiétude. La situation n'était guère brillante mais malgré tout, une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie.

- Très bien, je parlerai de tout cela à Remus, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il acquiesça à son tour et un silence un peu lourd se fit. Que devait-elle faire, à présent ? Partir, maintenant qu'elle avait les informations qu'elle était venue chercher… ? Ou rester encore un peu avec lui ?

D'un geste nerveux de la main, elle lissa un pli de sa robe puis jeta un bref coup d'œil vers lui. Sirius Black n'était pas réputé pour cacher ses humeurs et lorsqu'elle le vit soudain rembruni, Logan esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai rencontré Tonks hier soir, dit-elle.

Sirius leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et sentit son irritation s'envoler. L'idée de passer de nouveau une journée seul dans ce cachot lugubre lui faisait horreur, alors si elle consentait à rester un peu, il n'allait pas faire grise mine. S'adossant au mur de sa prison, il se saisit du pichet d'eau, posé à côté de lui.

- Elle est ma… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe en souriant.  
- Votre cousine, oui. Je sais.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle en savait un peu trop long sur lui à son goût.  
Machinalement, il secoua le pichet mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

- Vous vous êtes renseignée sur moi, ou quoi… ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle en tapotant le pot de terre de sa baguette. C'est normal, après tout. Vous êtes ma mission.

L'eau qui avait gelée pendant la nuit fondit aussitôt.

- Merci… murmura-t-il tout en examinant le visage indéchiffrable de la jeune femme.

Il se demanda un bref instant si elle n'avait pas prévu cette question et la réponse qui allait avec, mais il choisit cependant de la croire et en revint au sujet initial.

- Et comment avez-vous trouvé ma cousine ? demanda-t-il, en portant le pichet à ses lèvres.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler. Elle est rapidement partie se coucher. Par contre, j'ai été surprise de découvrir que Remus et elle étaient ensemble.

La stupéfaction le fit avaler de travers. Une violente quinte de toux le saisit et Logan se tourna vers la porte avec appréhension. Dans le silence du château, le bruit était assourdissant et Sirius saisit le bras de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. D'un moulinet chaotique de la main, il lui fit signe de le faire taire et elle agita vivement sa baguette. Il continua de tousser encore quelques secondes, mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, Sirius leva des yeux larmoyants vers la jeune femme et elle lui rendit sa voix en souriant.

- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix rauque, avant d'enchaîner aussitôt : Remus et Tonks ?  
- Oui, confirma-t-elle amusée. J'imagine que ça a du se faire pendant votre absence. Vous ne vous doutiez de rien ?  
- Eh bien… J'avais bien remarqué que Tonks tournait autour de Lunard, mais il m'avait affirmé ne pas être intéressé. Quel sale petit menteur, celui-là !

Les paroles étaient dures mais le timbre de sa voix enjoué. Il était content pour Remus. Vraiment content.

- Elle va peut-être réussir à le décoincer, dit-il en souriant.  
- Vous croyez ? répliqua-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

Ils se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes puis secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Impossible… finit par se lamenter Sirius.

Logan et lui échangèrent un sourire mais il se rembrunit. Il aurait aimé découvrir tout ça de lui-même. Il aurait aimé voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un Lunard amoureux…  
Mais au lieu de ça, il était bloqué dans cette fichue tombe.

Son humeur quelque peu refroidie s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'un violent frisson le parcourut des cheveux aux orteils et le fit éternuer.

- Bordel, grommela-t-il. Manquait plus que ça…

Il avait attrapé la mort.

Une main chaude et parfumée vint soudainement se poser sur son front et il se figea.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, troublé.

Logan lui sourit doucement.

- C'est une façon moldue de voir si vous êtes malade. Je crois que vous avez un peu de température, conclut-elle en s'écartant.  
- Ah…

Il la regarda agiter une nouvelle fois sa baguette et les frissons s'atténuèrent peu à peu.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Logan fit mine de chercher puis secoua finalement la tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non.

Amusé, Sirius sourit à son tour et observa la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes d'origine moldue ?  
- Du côté de ma mère, oui. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. En fait… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait été un sorcier.  
- Votre mère n'est pas au courant ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle est morte lorsque j'étais enfant.

La voix de Logan ne laissait transpirer aucun sentiment particulier mais venant d'elle, justement, ça n'en était que plus poignant. Elle était d'ordinaire si expressive que cette retenue trahissait une douleur évidente.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle lui sourit, l'observa quelques secondes en silence puis lui dit :

- J'ai une photo d'elle. Vous voulez la voir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Sans un mot, elle remonta sa robe et le regard de Sirius glissa sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Sous le lourd vêtement, elle portait un pantalon chaud mais relativement serré et il se surprit à l'examiner avec une attention qui n'avait rien d'innocente.

Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il se détourna. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour laisser son imagination déborder. Certes, cela faisait près d'une quinzaine d'années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus connu de femme toutefois, il n'allait tout de même pas sauter sur la première venue. Logan était gentille mais elle n'avait rien de particulier. D'accord, son regard expressif était assez séduisant mais cela mis à part, elle restait assez ordinaire. Et puis, la physionomie de son visage changeait de façon singulière lorsqu'elle souriait…

Réalisant brusquement la tournure de ses pensées, Sirius en ressentit une certaine culpabilité. Logan risquait sa vie pour lui et il se permettait de la juger.

Levant un visage contrit vers la jeune femme, il la regarda sortir de la poche de son pantalon une photo cornée.

- Voilà, dit-elle simplement en la lui tendant.

Tout comme Logan, la femme sur le cliché moldu, avait de longs cheveux châtain et les yeux bruns. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Ce fameux sourire dont sa fille avait également hérité.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous dit quelque chose ? demanda brusquement Logan.

Surpris, Sirius leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et fut frappé par la soudaine froideur de son regard. Il reporta son attention sur la photo mais hormis la ressemblance avec Logan, elle ne lui disait absolument rien.

- Non… Désolé. Pourquoi ? Je devrais la connaître ?

Silencieuse et fermée, la jeune femme l'examina quelques secondes puis secoua finalement la tête.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Et l'instant d'après, Logan avait retrouvé toute son amabilité. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui prit la photo des mains.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était une bonne mère.

Un peu perturbé par ce changement brusque de comportement, Sirius mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

- Et vous avez grandi où ?  
- Chez mon oncle et ma tante, en Ecosse. Ils m'ont recueillie. J'ai eu plus de chances que Harry. Ce sont des gens très bien.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se détendit. Logan souleva sa robe pour remettre la photo dans la poche de son pantalon et Sirius se surprit de nouveau à loucher sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

Il se détourna finalement en soupirant. Sa frustration devait avoir atteint ses limites. Gêné, il se contraignit à observer avec un intérêt particulier le pichet posé à côté de lui. Logan semblait s'intéresser à lui et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui donner de faux espoirs.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait oublier le changement soudain de son attitude. C'était comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu devant lui une toute autre personne.

Que se cachait-il derrière tout cela ?

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Encore un grand merci à Ploum (et sa singulière petite voix ;-) ) et Julie231._ _Le dernier chapitre était très rose.. là, ça bouge un peu plus ! _**

_**Deuxième partie** _

La pression autour de son corps se relâcha et elle ouvrit les yeux. La luminosité du petit matin avait fait place aux ténèbres et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour habituer sa vue à l'obscurité.

- Bellatrix, s'entendit-elle appelée.

Une sueur froide glissa lentement le long de son dos et elle leva un regard empressé vers Lord Voldemort. Son visage exsangue tranchait avec la noirceur des lieux, tel un cadavre surgissant d'une brume sombre et opaque. Une terreur indescriptible la submergea et elle s'inclina vivement afin de la lui cacher.

- Maître, salua-t-elle humblement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune femme découvrit une dizaine de Mangemorts présents dans la grande salle. Certains d'entre eux portaient leurs masques mais d'autres, les plus anciens, étaient à visages découverts et l'observaient avec une froideur toute caractéristique. Tous désiraient ardemment prouver leur valeur au Seigneur des Ténèbres – et ce, au détriment des autres - et rien ne leur aurait donc fait plus plaisir que de la voir échouer.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa gauche et elle vit Severus Rogue s'avancer lentement vers elle. Son anxiété s'accentua. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'avoir à ses côtés et son empressement la mettait mal à l'aise.

Reportant son attention sur le Maître des lieux, elle croisa ses yeux perçants et sentit soudain son esprit vaciller. Il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle résista à ses assauts comme elle le put et fut soulagée de le voir abandonner au bout de plusieurs secondes de lutte.

Parvenir à tenir tête à un Legilimens tel que Lord Voldemort lui semblait miraculeux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec une note d'impatience dans la voix.  
- Les élèves vont sortir aujourd'hui même de Poudlard pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-elle précipitamment. Nous avons de grandes chances d'y voir Ron Weasley, Maître. C'est là notre seule occasion de l'attraper. L'école est beaucoup trop bien gardée.

Voldemort émit un grognement appréciateur puis se tourna vers d'un de ses Mangemorts.

- Amenez-moi Black.  
- Tout de suite, Maître.

Après s'être profondément prosterné, le désigné sortit précipitamment de la salle. Les mains tremblantes d'appréhension, la jeune femme tenta de les cacher derrière les plis de sa cape.

- Alors… Qui vais-je donc envoyer ? s'interrogea Lord Voldemort en se levant tranquillement de son trône.

Son regard froid glissa lentement sur ses hommes et elle retint son souffle.

- Je crois que cette mission délicate nécessite l'intervention du plus fidèle, du plus dévoué de mes serviteurs. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

Un léger brouhaha se fit dans la salle. Les Mangemorts se courbèrent vivement devant leur Maître, piaffant d'impatience et d'excitation. Tous espéraient être « l'heureux élu », le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

----------------------------------

Sirius s'assit lourdement sur le sol glacé et massa sa cheville douloureuse.

- Vous voulez que je vous soigne ? demanda Logan d'une voix prudente.  
- Non. Ils risqueraient de le remarquer, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ramena ses jambes contre son buste. Assis non loin l'un de l'autre, Logan et lui n'avaient échangé que deux ou trois phrases depuis son arrivée, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Sirius s'en voulait de se montrer si agressif mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses humeurs.

Il tournait en rond dans ce cachot.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'il était revenu, une durée relativement courte, compte tenu de ses douze années à Azkaban… Mais il avait atteint ses limites. Il n'arrivait plus à attendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il devait agir.

Dans un soupir agacé, il écarta la chaîne qui le maintenait prisonnier et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Logan s'était accaparée le mur perpendiculaire au sien et s'y installait à chacune de ses visites. Elle passait une bonne partie de la journée avec lui, qu'il fût d'humeur amicale ou au contraire hostile, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle s'adaptait à son comportement lunatique sans jamais montrer le moindre signe d'irritation et, malgré son silence, elle pouvait rester assise à ses côtés pendant plusieurs heures.

Jamais il n'aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans sa présence.

Certains jours étaient particulièrement difficiles. Les jours où Lord Voldemort en personne lui rendait visite. Bien sûr, il tentait de faire bonne figure devant Logan mais c'était une femme intelligente et perspicace. Elle ne partait que lorsqu'elle le sentait capable de supporter sa solitude.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il finalement en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Elle leva un regard interdit vers lui et il fut contraint de s'expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas très patient…  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Et vous n'avez pas à être patient. Je comprends parfaitement que cette situation vous insupporte.

Perplexe, il examina le visage sincère de la jeune femme et insista :

- Peut-être. Mais vous n'avez pas à supporter ça…  
- Je n'ai pas à supporter ça ? répéta Logan, avec une incrédulité qui le surprit. C'est vous qui avez passé douze années à Azkaban pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis. Vous qui avez dû rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'on vous tue. Vous encore qui êtes enfermé dans cette cellule. Et vous vous inquiétez de me voir obligée de supporter « ça » ?

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Croyez-moi. Etre ici n'a rien d'insupportable, alors arrêtez de vous sentir coupable.

Pour témoigner de sa franchise, elle lui lança un de ses fameux sourires et Sirius se détendit. Il n'eut guère l'occasion de lui répondre, cependant, car des pas se firent soudain entendre à travers le mur épais de sa prison. D'un même mouvement, Black et Logan se levèrent.

- Partez, lança Sirius en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Docile, elle acquiesça mais prit le temps de lui lancer d'une voix encourageante :

- Je viendrai vous voir juste après.

Et elle se métamorphosa. Un peu ragaillardi par ce court échange, Sirius suivit des yeux la petite abeille qui disparut par la lucarne puis se tourna lentement vers la porte de son cachot.

---------------------------------

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'élança dans le couloir d'un pas nerveux. D'ordinaire, ces cours privés de défense contre les forces du mal le rassurait, l'apaisait même… mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela et l'Auror chargé de son apprentissage l'avait rapidement compris. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs jugé préférable d'arrêter la séance lorsqu'Harry s'était retrouvé pour la troisième fois projeté dans les airs sans avoir eu le réflexe de se défendre.

- Tant mieux, grommela l'adolescent en frottant sa hanche douloureuse.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Sirius était revenu et Harry trouvait frustrant d'avoir de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'un Auror plutôt que par ses propres moyens. Le savoir vivant avait été la nouvelle la plus heureuse qu'il ait jamais eue mais l'imaginer aux mains de Voldemort le rendait malade.

Les jambes tremblantes, il dévala l'escalier central et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. A son approche, Ron et Hermione se levèrent aussitôt, le visage aussi pâle que le sien.

- Déjà ? bredouilla la jeune fille en enjambant le banc sur lequel elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant.  
- Impossible de me concentrer, expliqua Harry. De toute façon, c'est presque l'heure alors autant y aller.

Hermione et lui se tournèrent vers Ron dont le visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Be… Bien sûr !  
- Ok… Alors allons-y.

Ils revêtirent leurs lourds manteaux en silence et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fit dans un calme plus qu'inhabituel. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers le rouquin et Harry aurait pu trouver amusant de voir Ron jouer les braves s'il n'avait pas été aussi angoissé. Il tenta de se rassurer en songeant aux nombreuses heures passées dans la Salle sur Demande à leur enseigner les nouveaux sorts appris lors de ses cours privés. Ron s'était beaucoup exercé et avait atteint un bon niveau.

Mais était-ce suffisant face à des Mangemorts surentraînés ?

Pendant près d'une heure, ils flânèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, observant les devantures de boutique, faisant mine de s'intéresser un minimum à ce qui les entourait. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Soudain, de violents éclats de voix se firent entendre et deux sorciers ivres morts sortirent en titubant de la Tête de Sanglier.

- C'est l'heure, marmonna Harry, l'estomac noué.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione presser le bras de Ron et celui-ci tenter un sourire mais le résultat ne fut guère probant.

- On se rejoint aux Trois Balais, lança finalement le rouquin d'une voix forte et enjouée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Ça marche ! répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas suivre Ron des yeux et contraignit Hermione à en faire de même.

----------------------------------

Silencieux et vigilant, il observa avec un plaisir féroce sa proie se séparer de ses deux amis. S'assurant de ne pas être vu, il sortit prudemment de sa cachette et partit à la suite du jeune homme. Le pas du rouquin était rapide et il dut forcer l'allure tout en veillant bien à rester à distance pour ne pas être vu.

L'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout ne facilitait pas ses efforts de dissimulation mais en restant relativement à l'écart, personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Il vit bientôt le jeune homme quitter l'artère principale et pénétrer dans une ruelle déserte.

Toujours sur ses traces, il s'y engouffra à son tour avec un sentiment proche de l'excitation et le regarda entrer dans l'arrière boutique d'un des magasins. Il rejoignit vivement la porte restée entrebâillée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était sombre mais il discernait parfaitement la haute silhouette du jeune homme. Seul, le dos tourné, celui-ci fouillait dans l'un des nombreux cartons présents dans l'arrière boutique.

Parfait.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa à l'intérieur et prit soin de repousser le battant derrière lui. Le léger cliquetis de la porte alerta l'adolescent qui se retourna aussitôt, les yeux exorbités. La terreur soudaine qu'il lut sur son visage blême le fit tressaillir de plaisir et il le regarda fouiller dans la poche de son manteau à la recherche de sa baguette.

Alors, dans un geste volontairement impressionnant, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et fondit sur sa proie. Un cri étranglé s'échappait déjà de la gorge de sa victime lorsqu'un concert de « Crac ! » retentit soudain autour de lui.

- STUPEFIX !

----------------------------------

Un hurlement inhumain résonna dans l'immensité de la salle et l'assemblée fut parcourue d'un long frisson d'effroi. Une terreur presque palpable avait envahi chaque personne présente dans la pièce et Sirius sentit lui-même son corps se glacer.

Voldemort bondit de son trône, le regard fou, le visage déformé par une colère noire. D'un même mouvement, tous les Mangemorts s'écartèrent de leur Maître puis se prosternèrent. Queudver s'était caché derrière le trône, cherchant par tous les moyens à se faire oublier et Sirius songea un bref instant à profiter du chaos pour aller étrangler ce traître. Hélas, la présence pesante de Severus à ses côtés le dissuada d'exécuter son plan.

- Que s'est-il passé ? rugit brusquement Voldemort.

Son regard écarlate se posa vivement sur Bellatrix et celle-ci se courba un peu plus, le corps tremblant.

- QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? hurla-t-il, faisant frémir ses Mangemorts.  
- … Maître… Je ne comprends pas…  
- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? répondit-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

La jeune femme recula, les yeux agrandis d'effroi et Sirius sentit son cœur se figer. Il fallait qu'elle fuie. Maintenant !

- Je vais… Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, lança-t-elle vivement.

La sentant sur le point de transplaner, Voldemort leva vivement le bras en criant :

- RESTE LA !

Un éclat rougeoyant jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette et fondit sur la jeune femme. Le mur de pierre derrière elle explosa. Bellatrix venait de transplaner. Un nouveau hurlement rageur emplit la salle puis Voldemort se tourna vers ses hommes.

- TROUVEZ LA MOI ! RAMENEZ LA MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Un à un, les Mangemorts disparurent ne laissant bientôt plus dans la salle que Queudver, Rogue et Sirius. Le regard assassin du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa de l'un à l'autre, cherchant un responsable, un coupable qu'il aurait pu châtier mais il finit par s'éloigner d'un geste ample et colérique.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Sirius. Le visage osseux de Severus ne trahissait aucun émoi mais Black sentit son esprit violemment assailli. Grisé par leur victoire spectaculaire, il résista sans peine à cette attaque et laissa un sourire suffisant étirer ses lèvres.

Leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

---------------------------------------

Des voix s'élevèrent ne formant qu'un même cri et une lumière aveuglante jaillit à travers les nombreuses fissures de la porte fermée. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet puis s'élancèrent dans la ruelle. D'une main tremblante, l'adolescent ouvrit le battant et s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'arrière boutique de Zonko. Une dizaine de sorciers dont Remus Lupin, Arthur et les Jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient dans la pièce, une baguette à la main. Tandis qu'Hermione faisait le tour du groupe afin de rejoindre Ron, Harry s'avança, les yeux rivés sur la forme étendue au sol.

- Ca a marché… soupira-t-il en observant avec une pointe de dégoût le long serpent pétrifié.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard soulagé de l'assemblée.

Voldemort était tombé dans leur piège avec une facilité déconcertante.

Grâce à Sirius et sa prétendue connaissance d'une arme créée par Dumbledore capable de détruire le mage noir, ils avaient pu mettre au point un piège leur amenant Nagini sur un plateau.  
Les connaissances acquises par Harry lors des cours particuliers de Dumbledore leur avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Ils avaient joué sur la méfiance de Voldemort et son besoin maladif de tout maîtriser lui-même. Et comme prévu, il avait envoyé Nagini. Contrôlant le serpent à distance, il avait suivi leur appât – Ron - dans l'arrière boutique. Une dizaine de sorciers avaient alors transplané pour l'encercler et il s'était fait stupéfixer sans même avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste défensif.

- Quand saurons-nous s'il s'agit bien de… commença Harry en laissant sciemment sa phrase en suspend pour les quelques Aurors ignorant tout des Horcruxes.  
- Dans la journée, répondit Arthur Weasley tandis que Remus organisait le déplacement de Nagini.

Harry acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Ron. Celui-ci semblait très fier de lui.

- Tu as été très courageux, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules dans un geste parfait de fausse modestie.

- Je n'ai fait que jouer les appâts terrifiés, répondit-il.

Il fit une mimique afin d'illustrer ses dires et Hermione éclata d'un rire certainement plus soulagé qu'euphorique. Ravi d'être le centre d'intérêt de la jeune fille, les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates mais l'adolescent déchanta en la voyant finalement se tourner vers Nagini. Estimant certainement que l'inquiétude d'Hermione à son égard n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps, il rajouta vivement :

- Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau. Il était vraiment énorme. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu utiliser ma baguette mais j'ai préféré laisser les autres s'en charger.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Nagini était à présent bien caché sous un amoncellement de capes d'invisibilité, prêt à être emmené discrètement à Poudlard.

- Rentrez le plus rapidement possible. L'endroit risque d'être rapidement infesté de Mangemorts, ordonna Remus, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer d'appréhension en voyant Lupin s'élancer seul au dehors, sa baguette bien en main.

- Vous avez entendu ! intervint Arthur. Allons-y !

--------------------------------

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes de peur, elle s'appuya un instant contre l'arbre à côté duquel elle venait de transplaner et tenta de calmer les battements précipités de son coeur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de sa vie une terreur aussi vive. Elle revoyait avec une précision effrayante les yeux couleur sang de Lord Voldemort rivés aux siens. Ces yeux qui hurlaient une colère, une haine dont elle était responsable.

Jetant un regard affolé aux alentours, elle pressentait l'arrivée imminente de Mangemorts prêts à la ramener pour subir le courroux de leur Maître. D'un geste maladroit, elle sortit sa baguette et s'élança sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige à chacun de ses pas et elle maudit sa tenue sombre si voyante dans ce décor immaculé.

Soudain, un craquement sonore la fit sursauter et elle se précipita à l'abri d'un arbre au tronc massif. Haletante, elle attendit, sa baguette serrée contre son cœur. Le froissement d'un tissu lui parvint. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner non loin d'elle. Prudente, la jeune femme tendit le cou et sentit sa peur s'accentuer en découvrant à quelques mètres la silhouette trapue et imposante d'un Mangemort.

Fermant les yeux afin de rassembler son courage, la jeune femme inspira profondément puis se tourna courageusement vers l'homme au visage masqué.

Elle ne devait surtout pas manquer sa cible.

Levant sa baguette avec détermination, elle sentit pourtant son cœur se glacer d'effroi lorsqu'une main vint brusquement se poser sur sa bouche. Elle fut violemment ramenée en arrière et plaquée contre le torse de son agresseur.

- C'est moi… murmura une voix familière à son oreille.

Le soulagement la fit vaciller et elle cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

- Ne bouge pas. Ils sont deux, poursuivit-il en libérant sa bouche.

Acquiesçant machinalement, elle retint son souffle.

- Tu l'as trouvée ? lança le Mangemort à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Non, toujours pas, répondit une voix venant de l'autre côté du chemin enneigé.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Si elle avait jeté un sort contre le premier Mangemort, le second, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, l'aurait aussitôt attaquée.

- Je ne crois pas Bellatrix assez folle pour revenir à Pré-au-Lard. Rejoignons les autres.  
- … Très bien.

Deux « Crac » successifs se firent entendre et ils disparurent.

La pression autour de son corps se relâcha aussitôt et la jeune femme put enfin faire face à son sauveur. Terreur et soulagement se mêlaient sur le visage fatigué de Remus Lupin et elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue pâle.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Plus jamais, tu m'entends…

La jeune femme sourit et accepta l'étreinte fiévreuse de Remus avec un soupir de plaisir. Elle glissa ses longs doigts encore tremblants dans les cheveux fins de son amant et sentit avec délice la chaleur de son corps massif contre le sien.

- Par pitié, grommela-t-il soudain à son oreille. Pourrais-tu … ? J'ai du mal à… enfin, tu vois…

La jeune femme rit doucement puis plissa des yeux afin de se concentrer. Ses longs cheveux noirs disparurent aussitôt au profit de boucles d'un mauve éclatant et son visage retrouva sa rondeur originelle.

- Merci, soupira Remus en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.  
- Je ne te plais pas en brune ? demanda Tonks amusée.

Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Lupin, elle frotta tendrement son petit nez contre sa peau.

- Trop classique, répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Elle rit de nouveau, sentant peu à peu son corps se détendre sous la douceur de leur étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Rogue. Je crois qu'il est tombé sous mon charme, lança innocemment Tonks.  
- Celui de Bellatrix, tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-il d'un air entendu.

Faussement vexée, elle émit un grognement hautain puis s'écarta légèrement de lui. Ils se sourirent.

C'était enfin terminé. Leur plan avait réussi parfaitement et il était dorénavant impossible à Tonks de retourner auprès de Lord Voldemort sans risquer sa vie. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se faire passer pour Bellatrix.

Un mois et demi plus tôt, Bellatrix, la vraie, et son époux Rodolphus avaient été faits prisonniers par l'Ordre, et le Conseil avait jugé opportun d'utiliser le don de Métamorphomage de Tonks pour introduire un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté cette mission, consciente de l'importance d'un tel avantage, mais en avait payé le prix quelques secondes à peine après son arrivée devant le mage noir. Il lui avait fait chèrement payer l'arrestation de Rodolphus.

Mais le stratagème avait parfaitement fonctionné. Personne n'avait soupçonné sa véritable identité. Elle avait même reproduit suffisamment bien la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras – un laissez-passer magique - pour pouvoir à loisir transplaner dans l'enceinte même du château de Voldemort. Le seul inconvénient avait été la présence de Severus Rogue à ses côtés. Un fervent admirateur de Bellatrix dont elle se serait fort bien passée.

Un baiser léger sur ses lèvres la sortit agréablement de ses pensées.

- Retournons à Poudlard, lui dit doucement Remus. Il y a encore quelques détails à mettre au point et notamment le transfert officiel des Lestrange à Azkaban. Et puis, il y a Nagini.  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle aurait grandement apprécié de pouvoir profiter un peu de la fin de cette pénible mission mais Sirius, lui, était encore très loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Sans compter que si Nagini se révélait être le dernier Horcruxe, il leur faudrait partir en guerre ouverte sur le champ.

Une action rapide était déterminante.

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci énormément à Ploum et Julie231 pour leurs reviews !**

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et regarda la photo qui s'y trouvait cachée. Ses parents se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et lui souriaient avec une légèreté et un bonheur qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

Nagini avait été testé. Ils avaient trouvés le dernier Horcruxe. Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'une chose à faire. Une chose que tous attendaient de lui : tuer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

L'adolescent observa une dernière fois le couple souriant puis referma le tiroir dans un bruit sec. Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Une pensée revenait sans cesse le hanter depuis que le dernier fragment d'âme de Voldemort avait été détruit :

Lui, Harry, serait peut-être mort demain.

En regardant la photo de ses parents, il avait cherché à transformer sa panique soudaine en haine mais rien n'y faisait. Il était pétrifié de terreur. Dans un soupir tremblant, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la plia et la rangea soigneusement dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, puis se saisit de son balai. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers son parrain.

Sirius enfermé. Sirius torturé. Sirius seul encore et encore.  
Sirius mort.

Son estomac se noua avec une extrême violence puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur disparut. Quelque chose s'était mise à vibrer en lui. Quelque chose qui faisait reculer sa peur : un besoin d'agir, un besoin d'aider.

Une nécessité de sauver.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son parrain aux mains de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation perdurer. Protéger de parfaits inconnus lui semblait si abstrait, mais aider quelqu'un de sa famille lui parlait beaucoup plus.

Harry sentit avec un soulagement extrême un feu nouveau s'allumer en lui. Plus qu'un devoir, il s'agissait d'une volonté brûlante de lutter. Il allait pénétrer dans l'antre de Voldemort et sortir Sirius de là.

Il ne devait se focaliser que sur cet objectif.

Aider Sirius Black. Aider son parrain.

Ron et Hermione aussi méritaient d'évoluer dans un monde autre que celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis trois années. Remus Lupin, Tonks, la famille Weasley… Ginny. Toutes ces personnes qu'ils connaissaient, toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait. C'était pour eux, tout cela. Pas pour les quelques milliards d'individus qui n'étaient rien d'autres que des figures anonymes. C'était pour eux qu'il devait agir et donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait battre Voldemort. Il n'était pas assez inconscient pour croire que les cours particuliers et intensifs qu'il avait suivis feraient une quelconque différence, mais il savait que Dumbledore avait toujours cru en lui. Comme s'il avait su qu'Harry possédait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Et il devait se raccrocher à cela.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry fit ce qu'il s'était juré d'éviter. Il songea à un avenir. Son avenir.

Pour commencer, il irait vivre avec Sirius. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait passer du temps avec son parrain. Et peut-être retournerait-il à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPIC. Il n'avait guère eu le temps d'étudier cette année et avait suivi les cours en diagonal. Il était donc inutile pour lui de tenter les examens avec ces cinq mois de retard.

Il rejoindrait Ginny dans sa classe et n'aurait plus qu' « elle » et les cours à l'esprit.

Harry soupira.

Il lui restait juste une petite chose à faire avant de pouvoir vivre tout cela : tuer Voldemort.

D'un geste vif, il rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, rajusta le lourd tissu sur ses épaules et saisit son Eclair de feu d'une main ferme.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il à Ron qui s'affairait en silence.  
- … Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, aussi pâles mais déterminés.

- Fais attention à toi, dit soudain Harry.

Le rouquin acquiesça et parvint même à lui sourire.

- Toi aussi.

Après un dernier regard complice, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte mais reculèrent en la voyant s'ouvrir avec fracas. Neville était sur le seuil, les cheveux emmêlés, la respiration haletante. Il les détailla hâtivement des pieds à la tête puis s'exclama :

- C'est maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui est « maintenant » ? demanda Harry innocemment.  
- Le combat final ! Vous partez affronter Vous-savez-qui !

Ron ouvrait déjà la bouche pour nier mais Neville s'avança vers eux, le doigt levé. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité.

- Inutile de mentir ! Il y a des dizaines de sorciers qui arrivent en masse dehors et j'ai vu le Professeur McGonagall parler avec plusieurs Aurors !

Il s'arrêta un bref instant et lança d'une voix décidée.

- Je viens avec vous !  
- Neville, tenta aussitôt de le raisonner Harry. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend. Et crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Nous nous sommes entraînés comme des fous, Ron, Hermione et moi et tu n'as pas le niveau. Tu te ferais massacrer.  
- Je me suis entraîné également ! rétorqua brutalement Neville. Je savais que ce jour viendrait et je m'y suis préparé ! Je veux en être !  
- Ecoute… Si tu cherches à te venger des Lestrange, sache qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils viennent d'arriver à Azkaban.

Le regard de Londubat se troubla un bref instant mais il répliqua d'une voix plus ferme :

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Ce n'est ni pour mes parents, ni pour ma grand-mère. Il faut que j'aille là-bas avec vous car c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je le _dois_, tu comprends ?

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Neville aussi déterminé de sa vie. Qui était-il pour l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui semblait juste ? De quel droit se permettait-il de refuser à un sorcier majeur et responsable le droit d'agir en son âme et conscience ?

- Très bien, finit-il par acquiescer. Dépêche-toi de préparer tes affaires. Et prends ton balai.

Le visage de Neville s'illumina et l'adolescent rejoignit sa malle d'un pas fébrile. Harry croisa le regard inquiet de Ron mais ils restèrent silencieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons entraient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. En cet après-midi d'hiver, la pièce était relativement bondée et tous tournèrent des regards surpris vers eux. Indifférent, Harry chercha Hermione des yeux et la trouva non loin de la cheminée. Elle avait revêtu une longue cape bien chaude et son balai était posé à proximité. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille mais se figea en découvrant Ginny debout, à ses côtés. Ce qui le perturba tant ne fut pas sa présence dans la Salle Commune mais son regard décidé. Son regard décidé, le manteau posé sur ses épaules et le balai qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de réagir. Ron s'en chargea pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où crois-tu pouvoir aller, comme ça ? lança le rouquin d'une voix sèche.  
- Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire et je viens avec vous.

Le regard accusateur de Ron se tourna vers Hermione mais celle-ci se défendit aussitôt :

- Je ne lui ai rien dit !  
- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, répliqua Ginny. Je l'ai tout de suite compris.  
- Que tu l'aies compris, je m'en fiche ! rétorqua son frère avec hargne. Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout !

Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent de colère et elle se tourna vers Harry.

- J'étais là pendant l'attaque du Ministère ! Et encore là pendant celle de Poudlard ! J'ai le droit de vous accompagner !  
- Tu n'as aucun droit ! s'écria Ron tandis qu'Harry restait obstinément silencieux. Tu es mineure ! Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix !  
- Et toi, tu en fais parti peut-être ? lança la jeune fille avec hauteur.

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates. Un silence de mort s'était fait dans la salle et tous attendaient avec impatience la suite. Ginny observait son frère avec une ironie évidente et Harry prit enfin la parole.

- Ron fait parti de l'Ordre, dit-il posément. Hermione et Neville également. Mais toi, non.

La jeune fille blêmit et il sut qu'il venait de dire adieu à une partie de cet avenir parfait auquel il avait songé quelques minutes auparavant. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais tu ne viens pas.

Son ton froid et distant indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout, bien au contraire, et il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour retrouver ses esprits.

- Crois-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher ? demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.  
- Je le crois oui. Et tes frères, ton père et ta mère également.

Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard et Harry se contraignit à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'enfin les yeux pâles de Ginny se voilèrent, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Au prix d'un suprême effort et peu désireux de la voir pleurer, il finit par se détourner et s'éloigna, Ron, Hermione et Neville sur ses talons.

Se fâcher avec Ginny alors qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais le rendait malade. L'avoir humiliée, rabaissée devant tout le monde lui était odieux. Ce n'était pas comme cela, qu'il s'était imaginé leur dernier tête à tête avant le combat final. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

- Merci Harry, lui dit Ron tandis qu'ils sortaient en file indienne de la Salle Commune.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et se méprit.

- De rien… Tu fais parti de l'Ordre. Ça me semblait évident.  
- Non, je ne parle pas de ça… C'est bon de se dire qu'au moins un Weasley s'en sortira vivant.

Le visage du rouquin était d'une gravité poignante et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler que Percy était toujours un des leurs mais il y renonça. Aux yeux de Ron, cela faisait des mois que ce n'était plus le cas.

Silencieux, les quatre adolescents descendirent les marches menant jusqu'au hall de l'école. Des pas multiples dans leurs dos leur apprirent que les élèves présents en Salle Commune et ayant compris que quelque chose se tramait, les suivaient. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans le large vestibule, un nombre impressionnant de curieux s'y trouvaient déjà, alertés par un bruit sourd et lointain. Quelques Aurors présents parmi eux les aidèrent à passer la foule compacte et ils purent enfin sortir du château. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans la neige qu'ils se figèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Par Merlin… souffla Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Des centaines et des centaines de sorciers montés sur des balais volaient en masse dans le ciel gris et nuageux. Un craquement éloigné mais persistant leur indiquait le flux incessant de nouveaux Aurors, transplanant hors de l'enceinte de l'école.  
Bouche bée, Harry observait avec une excitation grandissante l'horizon s'obscurcir à mesure que leur nombre croissait. Ils étaient nombreux. Extrêmement nombreux. Ils pouvaient rivaliser avec n'importe quelle armée.

Reportant son attention sur la terre ferme, il vit le Professeur McGonagall en compagnie de Tonks, des Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil et de nombreux autres Aurors, aux visages plus ou moins familiers. Quelques mètres plus loin, Remus Lupin était en pleine conversation avec Logan Olds. Il lui remit un objet enrubanné d'un épais tissu et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler à vive allure en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Remus la regarda disparaître puis se tourna vers le château et croisa le regard de Harry.

Il s'avança aussitôt vers lui.

- Je peux te parler un instant ? demanda-t-il en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence et observèrent les Weasley accueillirent Ron, Hermione et Neville. Une Ginny au visage défait les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle n'avait plus son balai à la main.

- Harry, commença Remus de sa voix la plus sage. Je veux que tu saches qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés. Quelque soit le nombre d'entre nous qui tomberons, tous ces hommes et femmes que tu vois là-haut n'ont qu'un seul et unique objectif : te mener jusqu'à Voldemort. Et là encore, nous serons avec toi.

Il se tut un instant afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles et Harry en profita pour répliquer :

- La Prophétie dit bien que c'est moi qui…  
- Je sais ce que dit la Prophétie, le coupa Lupin avec douceur. Mais elle ne dit pas que tu seras seul face à Voldemort. Elle dit juste que tu lui porteras le coup de grâce. Tu vois la nuance ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel devenu noir de monde et il sentit le fardeau sur ses épaules se faire plus léger. Il acquiesça.

- Bien, poursuivit Remus. Je veux également que tu comprennes autre chose… Cela fait maintenant des années que Voldemort a volontairement perdu toute humanité. En morcelant son âme, il l'a pervertie. Ce que nous te demandons tous n'est pas de tuer un homme, mais de détruire le Mal. Il ne s'agit pas de te transformer en assassin, Harry. En anéantissant Voldemort, tu sauveras des millions et des millions d'êtres humains.

L'adolescent l'écouta avec attention et hocha de nouveau la tête. Remus venait de mettre le doigt sur les deux points qui l'oppressaient le plus et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir su trouver les mots capables de le soulager.

La main apaisante de Lupin vint se poser sur son épaule et ils se tournèrent vers Maugrey Fol Œil qui entamait un discours musclé. Un silence impressionnant s'était fait, signalant à Harry que les transplanages avaient cessé et que l'Ordre était enfin au complet. Ils n'étaient plus des centaines au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais à présent des milliers.

- … Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ! lançait Alastor Maugrey d'une voix rendue plus forte par la magie. Montrez-vous sans pitié car ils n'en auront aucune ! Ne faites pas de prisonniers !

Harry tiqua. Ce n'était pas vraiment le discours qu'il s'était attendu à entendre… Et apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus celui que le Professeur McGonagall désirait écouter.

- Alastor ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le meilleur endroit pour tenir de tels propos ?

D'un geste nerveux de la main, elle montra la centaine d'élèves qui ne ratait rien du spectacle mais Fol Œil haussa les épaules.

- Il est grand temps qu'ils prennent conscience du monde dans lequel ils vivent !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et Arthur Weasley estima judicieux d'intervenir.

- Il est temps d'y aller ! lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent devint le point de mire de tous. La main de Lupin était toujours posée sur son épaule et il se sentit doucement poussé vers l'avant.

- Nous sommes tous avec toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas seul, lui rappela Remus.

La gorge sèche, la peur au ventre, il avança d'un pas incertain vers Arthur Weasley. A en juger par le sourire encourageant de Ron et d'Hermione, il devait avoir une tête à faire peur et il se contraignit donc à adopter une allure plus décidée.

Il ne partait pas combattre Voldemort. Il partait délivrer Sirius. Pour l'heure, c'était la seule pensée qui pouvait le faire avancer. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas la bonne…

Arrivé à hauteur de ses amis, il enfourcha son balai et décolla sans attendre, savourant l'air frais sur son visage soudain fiévreux. Il dut cependant s'arrêter quelques minutes encore, pendant que Remus donnait les dernières consignes de sécurité.

Harry entendit son nom à plusieurs reprises mais il n'écoutait pas. Son regard était rivé sur Ginny qui faisait ses adieux à sa famille. L'un après l'autre, ses frères l'étreignirent, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, pinçant gentiment ses joues en larmes. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Arthur de la serrer contre lui, puis de Molly.

Le ventre noué d'envie, il dut se contenter de la regarder de loin. Mais lorsque les Weasley eurent enfin enfourchés leurs balais, Harry croisa le regard accablé de la jeune fille. Il imaginait aisément sa terreur de voir partir toute sa famille avec ce risque insupportable de ne jamais les revoir. Il imaginait parfaitement cela car il risquait lui-même de tout perdre dans ce combat. Tout, sauf elle. Et ça le rendait heureux. Ça le rendait heureux de savoir qu'au moins une personne qui lui était chère survivrait.

---------------------------

Cela faisait combien de temps, à présent ? Quatre heures ? Six heures ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il attendait avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée de Logan. Mais pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ? Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que Tonks avait réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts ?

L'incertitude allait le rendre fou !

D'un geste agacé, il se mit brusquement sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance qu'avait Nagini dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi donc l'Ordre en avait-il besoin ? Logan n'avait pas su répondre à cette question et Sirius avait vite compris qu'elle n'était pas dans le secret des décisions du Conseil. Il n'avait donc pas insisté.

Mais pourquoi Nagini ?

Un bourdonnement léger lui fit redresser la tête avec espoir et il soupira bruyamment en voyant Logan apparaître devant lui.

- Alors ? chuchota-t-il.  
- Tout a parfaitement marché, répondit-elle en souriant. Nous avons eu Nagini, et Tonks nous a rejoints. Mais il faut maintenant vous tenir prêt.

Sirius lui lança un regard interdit et elle poursuivit :

- L'Ordre arrive.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

- … Quoi ? Vous voulez dire… maintenant ?  
- Oui. Je dois avoir cinq à dix minutes d'avance sur eux tout au plus.

Une joie comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps le submergea. Enfin, il allait pourvoir agir ! Enfin il allait sortir de cette tombe ! D'un geste empressé, il se pencha et prit la chaîne qui le retenait prisonnier.

- Par pitié, enlevez-moi ça.

La jeune femme s'avança aussitôt, se pencha et tapota de sa baguette l'anneau retenant la cheville de Sirius prisonnière. Le bracelet métallique s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis libérateur.

Black laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa bouche.

- Merci ! dit-il en s'écartant aussi sec, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Il leva les bras en signe de victoire et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, inconscient du chaos dans lequel il venait de plonger Logan. Il s'approcha de la lucarne et observa l'extérieur qu'une brume constante assombrissait. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de barreaux devant lui. Bientôt, il serait de nouveau un homme libre.

Enfin…

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme, celle-ci avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et arborait même un léger sourire. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et se sentit soudain embarrassé.

- Euh… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous êtes content et je le comprends, répondit-elle simplement.

Il l'observa un instant puis secoua doucement la tête.

- Vous êtes toujours si conciliante, dit-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Vous êtes comme ça avec tout le monde… ou seulement avec moi ?

Sirius comprit qu'il avait touché juste car une légère coloration apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme. Et curieusement, il se sentit plus flatté que gêné par cette marque évidente d'intérêt.

Il se contenta cependant de lui sourire et reporta son attention sur la brume opaque qui recouvrait le paysage.

- Remus m'a dit de vous remettre ceci, intervint cependant la jeune femme.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et découvrit une seconde baguette magique qu'elle ôtait d'une écharpe de laine. Il s'avança et la prit afin de l'examiner de plus près. Sa main se mit soudain à trembler. 27,5 centimètres, en bois d'acajou, flexible. La baguette de James.

Troublé, il leva les yeux vers Logan.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas donné à Harry ?  
- James Potter vous l'avait léguée. Mais après votre emprisonnement pour trahison et meurtre, c'est Remus qui en avait finalement hérité et il ne s'est souvenu d'elle qu'après votre décès.

Sirius acquiesça et un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il retourna plusieurs années en arrière.

- La mienne était à peu de chose près comme celle-ci, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde. On s'échangeait souvent nos baguettes, James et moi, et il n'y avait aucune différence… C'est dire comme on se ressemblait, tous les deux.  
- Comme des frères.  
- Oui… Comme des frères.

Logan lui rendit son sourire et il se sentit soudain apaisé. Cette fille lui faisait du bien. Peu importait comment, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui faire du bien.

- Merci, dit-il.  
- Je n'ai fait que jouer les livreuses.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent de nouveau et Sirius ne fit rien pour nier l'ambiguïté de ses propos. Il lui laissait le choix de les interpréter comme elle le souhaitait. Après tout, lui-même était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

Un grondement sourd leur parvint soudain et d'un même mouvement, ils rejoignirent la petite lucarne. La brume rendue nacrée par la neige semblait à présent vaciller entre le rouge et le vert et des cris mêlés à de multiples explosions retentissaient au loin.

- Ca a commencé ! s'exclama Sirius, le regard brillant.  
- Des Mangemorts ne devraient pas tarder à venir vous chercher, non ?  
- Je crois qu'ils auront autre chose à faire. Mais vous avez raison, inutile de rester là à attendre !

Sa baguette bien en main, il s'approcha de la porte du cachot mais se retourna brusquement.

- Vous restez avec moi, c'est compris ! dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune femme prit aussitôt la mouche.

- C'est plutôt vous qui restez avec moi ! Je suis Auror et vous… commença-t-elle, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, vous êtes mort récemment, je vous le rappelle.

Sirius se renfrogna aussitôt.

- C'était un malheureux accident.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit…

Face à l'ironie évidente de Logan, un profond sentiment de honte le saisit. Force était de reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la savoir au courant des circonstances absurdes de son décès.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide arcade dans mon dos… grommela-t-il.  
- Vous avez baissé votre garde, dit-elle plus sérieusement. Quelque soit les circonstances, il faut toujours rester concentré.  
- Je le sais ! s'exclama-t-il, plus furieux contre lui-même que contre la jeune femme. C'est moi qui suis mort bêtement !  
- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire, ironisa Logan, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Donc VOUS restez avec moi.

L'expression de la jeune femme eut l'effet désiré. La tension soudaine disparut.

- On va avoir du mal à s'entendre, tous les deux, répliqua Sirius, amusé malgré lui. Allez !

Se tournant vers la porte, il s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la serrure d'un « Alohomora !» lorsque le battant s'ouvrit brusquement devant eux.

- Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes de Logan et de Sirius s'envolèrent.

- Plus un geste et taisez-vous ! chuchota Severus Rogue en pénétrant vivement dans la cellule avant de refermer derrière lui.

Stupéfait, Black sentit son cœur se glacer. D'où sortait-il ? Et surtout, à quoi jouait-il ?  
D'un violent moulinet de la main, Rogue leur imposait une seconde fois le silence et ils entendirent plusieurs Mangemorts se rapprocher de la cellule. Perplexe, ils se turent mais Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil par terre à la recherche de sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence revint dans le couloir et Severus se redressa.

- Accio baguettes, ordonna-t-il.

Celles-ci volèrent aussitôt vers Rogue qui les attrapa au vol. Il les observa quelques secondes puis contre toute attente, les leur tendit.

Abasourdi, Sirius ne chercha pourtant pas à comprendre et s'empressa de récupérer la sienne.

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en désarmant Severus.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut guère le temps de faire autre chose. Black venait de l'empoigner au col et le plaquait brutalement contre l'un des murs du cachot.

- Servilus… susurra-t-il en pointant sa baguette sous le long nez crochu du Mangemort. A quoi joues-tu ?  
- D'après toi, sombre crétin ? Je suis de votre côté. J'ai toujours été de votre côté.

Sirius émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

- Mais bien sûr… Et Dumbledore t'en est reconnaissant.

La mâchoire de Rogue se crispa.

- J'ai été obligé de le faire. Il me l'avait fait promettre pour protéger Malefoy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Voyant certainement que ces explications n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, Severus tenta de s'écarter mais Sirius resserra sa prise.

- Donne-moi juste une bonne raison… murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Le regard de Rogue se fit haineux.

- C'est moi qui ai suggéré au Seigneur des Ténèbres de te ramener à la vie en prétextant que tu étais le seul capable de faire venir Potter ici, cracha-t-il, furieux avant de désigner Logan de la tête. Comment crois-tu que cette fille ait pu passer autant de temps ici sans rencontrer le moindre problème ? Et comment crois-tu que Tonks ait pu tenir aussi longtemps son rôle de Bellatrix devant Lord Voldemort ?

Cette dernière question fit germer le doute dans l'esprit de Sirius. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Tonks ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne la lâchais pas d'une semelle ? poursuivit Rogue avec hargne. Je l'aidais à fermer son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus grand Legilimens qui existe. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'en sortir toute seule ! Et je ne parle même pas de la fausse Marque des Ténèbres qu'elle avait reproduite sur son bras. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait pu transplaner à volonté avec « ça »?

Incrédule, Sirius desserra peu à peu son étau. Tout semblait dramatiquement concorder. Il avait toujours trouvé surprenant de ne voir aucun garde le surveiller. Quant à Tonks… il lui sembla tout à coup évident que jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir si longtemps face à Voldemort sans une aide extérieure.

Sirius finit par lâcher Rogue et celui-ci rajusta sa robe d'un geste agacé.

- Ne te méprends pas, Black. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, ni même pour Potter.  
- Pour qui alors ?  
- J'ai mes raisons…

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, une même haine intacte, une même rancœur aussi vive. Sirius était malade à l'idée de lui devoir la vie. Peu lui importait les actes héroïques ou désintéressés de Severus Rogue, jamais il n'aurait d'autres sentiments pour lui que de l'aversion.

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci à Ploum, Julie231 et Quentin pour leurs reviews !! **

**La grande bataille commence ! **

Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent pour se rapprocher le plus possible de l'antre de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, afin de ne pas trahir leur arrivée par le bruit assourdissant d'un transplanage massif, ils s'étaient contraints à réapparaître à plusieurs kilomètres du château.

Le trajet en balai dans le froid vif de l'hiver ne fut guère agréable. Harry ne sentait ni ses mains, ni son visage et il se demanda un bref instant comment il pourrait utiliser sa baguette avec les doigts engourdis.

Derrière lui, Monsieur et Madame Weasley multipliaient les recommandations diverses et il se sentit soudain plus isolé que jamais. Ces conseils ne s'adressaient pas à lui.

- Ne vous arrêtez jamais, est-ce que c'est bien entendu ? disait Arthur d'une voix sourde qui trahissait une inquiétude grandissante. Si jamais vous nous voyez tomber, votre mère et moi, vous continuez.  
- Papa, grommela Fred en grimaçant. Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait vous laisser…

Mais Molly le coupa d'une voix sèche.

- Ecoutez votre père, tous les cinq ! Le premier que je prends à ne pas lui obéir aura affaire à moi !

Un silence docile se fit et Monsieur Weasley reprit :

- Vous sauvez votre vie en priorité. Si vous sentez que vous ne gagnerez pas, fuyez. Le plus important, c'est votre vie, vous avez compris ? Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Hermione. Et toi aussi, Neville.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Harry sentit sa peur s'accentuer.

Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir, lui.

- N'empêche, maugréa George. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman vient avec nous.

Molly se redressa sur son balai, le teint écarlate, les sourcils frémissants.

- Vous croyez peut-être que j'aurais pu regarder mes fils partir à la guerre et rester sagement à la maison ?  
- Nan mais bon…, intervint Ron, le teint pâle. On aurait été plus rassurés de te savoir à l'abri.  
- Ça suffit ! intervint sèchement Arthur. Préoccupez-vous plutôt de vous.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Monsieur Weasley aussi peu enclin à l'indulgence. Il distribua ses conseils sans relâche jusqu'à ce que les remparts du château de Lord Voldemort fussent enfin visibles et là seulement, il consentit à se taire.

Le silence devint total, hormis le claquement de leurs lourdes capes agitées par le vent.

Harry vit Alastor lever brusquement le bras et des rangées d'Aurors se murent au sein même de l'escouade dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Cette curieuse agitation ne dura qu'un bref instant et lorsque tout redevint calme, Harry se trouvait au coeur même de l'Ordre. Les nerfs à vif, il croisa le regard de Lupin et ses paroles lui revinrent :

« … tous ces hommes et femmes que tu vois là-haut n'ont qu'un seul et unique objectif : te mener jusqu'à Voldemort. »

Ils étaient son escorte. Ils étaient là pour l'aider.

Redirigeant son regard droit devant lui, Harry vit les premières lignes prendre soudain de la vitesse et piquer vers le sol. Ils disparurent bientôt sous la brume et de violentes explosions retentirent. L'attaque était lancée.

Le noyau dur au sein même duquel se trouvait Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poursuivit inexorablement sa route tandis que sous ses pieds, un combat acharné faisait déjà rage. Des hurlements et des jets de lumières s'élevaient par-dessus le brouillard sans que personne ne sache qui des Mangemorts ou de l'Ordre dominait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau bataillon de sorciers plongea dans la mêlée et les rangs se resserrèrent aussitôt autour d'Harry afin de pallier à leur absence.

Plus ils avançaient et plus la brume devenait opaque, rendant la visibilité difficile. Ils furent donc contraints de ralentir et Harry se tourna vers Remus.

- Où va-t-on exactement ? demanda-t-il, soupçonnant déjà la réponse de Lupin.  
- Là où se trouve Voldemort. En haut de la tour centrale.  
- Mais… et Sirius ?  
- Logan s'en occupe.

L'adolescent sentit une sourde angoisse le saisir de nouveau.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Voldemort. Pas tout de suite.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je dois voir Sirius, dit-il alors avec plus de fermeté.

Remus se tourna vers lui et observa son visage pâle. Harry mit le plus de détermination possible dans son regard mais Lupin ne fut pas dupe.

- Très bien, dit-il doucement. Ne bouge pas.

Faisant prendre à son balai une violente accélération, Remus rejoignit la tête de l'escouade et s'arrêta aux côtés de Maugrey. Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques secondes puis Alastor se tourna vers lui et Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
Il ne voulait pas jouer les enfants capricieux. Il ne voulait être ni un frein, ni un poids. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui d'affronter Voldemort. Il le sentait. Il devait d'abord retrouver Sirius.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus se laissa dériver puis reprit sa place à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia aussitôt Harry. Je… Je ne le sens pas…  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si tu penses que ce n'est pas le bon moment, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous devons mettre tous les atouts de notre côté et suivre ton intuition.  
- Et si mon intuition me dicte de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? lâcha l'adolescent, désabusé.  
- Alors fuis. Cela voudra simplement dire que l'affrontement ne devait pas avoir lieu. C'est toi et toi seul qui décide, Harry. Loin de moi l'idée de te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne te sens pas capable de faire.

L'adolescent observa le visage sincère de Remus puis se détourna. Un rugissement assourdissant s'était brusquement fait entendre. Sous les ordres de Maugrey, une nouvelle escouade d'Aurors, plus importante cette fois-ci, se détachait du noyau dur et plongeait dans le brouillard, hurlant à plein poumon pour se donner du courage. Des cris de soutien se répercutèrent au sein même de son escorte et Harry se sentit soudain gagné par cette même volonté d'agir.

- Mais je dois le faire, dit-il finalement. Sinon tous ces gens se seront battus pour rien.

Pour toute réponse, Remus se contenta de lui sourire.

Les sombres et épais murs du château étaient à présent à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et tous s'arrêtèrent sous l'initiative d'Alastor. L'Auror passa hâtivement dans les rangs et scinda le groupe en deux. Harry se vit avec une pointe d'inquiétude séparé de Ron, Hermione et Neville.

- Ils vont continuer avec le reste des troupes jusqu'à la tour, expliqua Lupin. Nous les y retrouverons avec Sirius.  
- Mais le plus gros de l'armée de Voldemort se trouve dans cette tour, rétorqua Harry.  
- Oui, c'est certainement là-bas que tout se jouera.

La peur au ventre, l'adolescent se tourna vers ses amis. Ron et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte, Neville un peu en retrait. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence et sursautèrent lorsque Maugrey se mit à hurler :

- ALLEZ-Y ! ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Ses trois amis n'eurent même pas le temps de le saluer qu'ils se virent contraints de suivre le gros de l'armée. Harry les regarda s'éloigner le plus longtemps possible mais une main vint rapidement se poser sur son épaule.

- On y va aussi, Harry, lui dit Remus.

L'adolescent se retourna. Son escorte était à présent réduite à une petite vingtaine d'Aurors mais il fut soulagé d'y trouver Tonks, Charlie Weasley et bien sûr Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, surtout ! lui lança ce dernier avec brusquerie. Si on retrouve Black mort, on rejoint la tour sans attendre.  
- Alastor ! gronda Nymphadora, choquée par son manque de délicatesse.

Mais Harry y était habitué et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Jamais Sirius ne se laisserait tuer deux fois, tenta-t-il aussitôt de se rassurer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, entouré de sa garde rapprochée, il plongeait dans la brume épaisse et glacée. Sa peur avait enfin fait place à une euphorie salutaire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait revoir son parrain.

Ils touchèrent terre rapidement et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château sans rencontrer le moindre Mangemort. Apparemment, ceux-ci ne s'attendaient absolument pas à les voir passer par les cachots.

- Il est très possible que Sirius ne soit plus ici, intervint Remus. Voldemort l'aura certainement fait appeler.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer mais chassa vivement cette idée de son esprit. Il devait le retrouver maintenant. Il en avait besoin.

Ils longèrent silencieusement les murs de la cour intérieure puis trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : un escalier menant vers les profondeurs de la forteresse.

L'obscurité et l'étroitesse des couloirs ne facilitaient guère leur progression. Harry ne cessait de tendre le cou afin de voir ce qui se passait devant, espérant à chaque intersection tomber sur Sirius mais plus ils avançaient et plus la phrase de Lupin s'imposait à lui. Il commençait presque à désespérer lorsqu'un bourdonnement se fit brusquement entendre.

Remus et lui se figèrent aussitôt.

- Logan ? chuchota Lupin en provoquant d'un signe de la main l'arrêt du groupe.

Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'apparaissait subitement devant lui la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'elle arborait fit faire un tour complet à son estomac.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle. Il est encore dans sa cellule là-bas. J'étais juste partie vérifier que la voie était libre…

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait plus. Repoussant Logan d'une main nerveuse, il tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les Aurors.

- Harry ! l'appela aussitôt Remus.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de Maugrey, le bras de ce dernier se tendit mais il parvint à l'éviter et s'élança dans le couloir. Des jurons retentirent dans son dos, suivis de pas précipités, mais il poursuivit malgré tout sa course.

La tête lui tournait.

Il venait brusquement de se rendre compte qu'une partie de lui n'avait jamais été sûre. Une partie de lui n'avait jamais vraiment cru possible le retour de Sirius. Alors, il avait besoin de le voir en chair et en os. Il avait besoin de s'assurer lui-même que tout cela n'était pas une ignoble tromperie. Une odieuse plaisanterie.

Son cœur battait de façon désordonné lorsqu'il parvint à l'angle d'une nouvelle intersection. Emporté par son élan, il dérapa sur le sol humide et percuta violemment le mur mais il ralentit à peine sa course effrénée. Une porte était ouverte à quelques mètres de lui, éclairant le couloir obscur. Il avait presque atteint le renfoncement qu'une masse sombre et imposante surgissait devant lui. Harry pila aussitôt, ses pieds glissant sur le sol, sa baguette vivement levée.

- ... Harry ? fit une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Une violente bouffée de chaleur le saisit. La main tremblante, il abaissa sa baguette tandis que l'homme l'agrippait par les épaules et l'étreignait avec vigueur. Le rire qui résonna à son oreille lui sembla soudain le son le plus réconfortant qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre.

Voldemort, la Prophétie, sa destinée… Tout cela s'effaçait. Sirius était vivant.

Il avait de nouveau une famille.

Tout à sa joie, Harry entendit à peine le bruit de pas précipités annonçant l'arrivée de son escorte et encore moins les grognements de Fol Œil qui glapissait « Voilà exactement le genre de geste inconsidéré dont je parlais tout à l'heure ! ». Lorsque Sirius l'écarta enfin, il sentit ses larges mains se poser sur ses joues et leva les yeux vers lui.

Le regard alerte et rieur de son parrain le dévisageait avec la même intensité que lui. Son visage était toujours aussi marqué mais il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de ces quelques semaines d'enfermement… ou de ces quelques mois de mort.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! finit-il par lâcher.

La gorge serrée à n'en plus pouvoir, Harry sentit sa figure se fendre d'un immense sourire. Il était presque aussi grand que Sirius maintenant. Peut-être gagnerait-il encore quelques centimètres et feraient-ils alors la même taille ? Cette simple pensée le fit sourire davantage.

Sirius finit par le lâcher sans qu'Harry ait été capable de prononcer un mot, mais il ne sembla pas en être affecté et garda une main posée sur son épaule.

- Lunard ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en se tournant vers un Remus souriant.  
- Patmol, lui répondit ce dernier en l'étreignant à son tour.

Ils se tapotèrent le dos avec une ardeur grandissante qui avait tout d'un jeu familier puis Lupin fut bientôt remplacé par Tonks.

- Et ma cousine préférée, lança Sirius en embrassant le front de la jeune femme. Je te dois quelques contusions, canaille, mais j'aurais trop peur de me mettre un loup-garou sur le dos si je tentais une vendetta !

Le regard entendu qu'il lança à Remus fit rire la jeune femme. Sirius salua les quelques autres personnes qu'il connaissait puis finit par se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui ramena l'adolescent à la réalité.  
- Ça va, oui. Maintenant ça va.

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste qui, venant d'une toute autre personne, lui aurait profondément déplu et ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Très touchant… fit soudain une voix dans le dos de Black.

L'euphorie qui habitait Harry depuis quelques minutes disparut soudainement au profit d'un froid oppressant. Son regard accrocha la silhouette sombre et anguleuse qui, lentement, sortait de l'ombre de la cellule.

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et son bras se leva avant même qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience. Un éclat de lumière rouge illumina bientôt le couloir… mais Sirius s'interposa. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, il para le coup et de sa main libre empêcha les Aurors d'intervenir.

- Arrêtez ! lança-t-il.

Tous se figèrent, partagés entre stupeur et incrédulité. Severus Rogue se tenait juste devant eux, sans défense, et Sirius Black le protégeait.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai proposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de te faire revenir, susurra Rogue, un sourire dédaigneux sur les lèvres.  
- Ravi de jouer les sauf-conduits, grommela Sirius avec un dégoût tout aussi grand.

Ces mots eurent du mal à pénétrer l'esprit embrouillé d'Harry. Tout son corps brûlait d'une haine comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'ici. Une haine et une totale incompréhension.  
Comment Sirius pouvait-il protéger ce traître ?

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais il est avec nous, expliqua-t-il à contrecœur.  
- IL A TUE DUMBLEDORE !

Les mots avaient jailli de la gorge d'Harry sans que ce dernier ait pu les retenir et Sirius se tourna vers lui. D'un geste doux, il posa une main sur sa joue et le contraignit à lever son regard vers lui.

- Je le sais, dit-il enfin. Mais tu me fais confiance ?

L'adolescent tiqua.

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te dis qu'il est avec nous, crois-moi… Je ne mens pas.  
- Dumbledore le croyait aussi, rugit-il, la voix cassée. Et il est mort !  
- Il est mort mais il avait raison.

Tout était sans dessus dessous dans la tête d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait toujours pardonner à Rogue ? Pourquoi il devait encore excuser ses actes ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire pour ôter le sourire suffisant qui barrait ce visage honni ?

Une pression sur sa joue le détourna de nouveau de la figure blafarde de Severus et il croisa le regard décidé de son parrain.

- Tu me connais, Harry. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le plus… patient et le plus conciliant des hommes. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de « ça », rajouta-t-il en désignant Rogue d'un signe de tête. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de rentrer dans les détails mais si vraiment tu en as besoin…

Les nerfs à vif, Harry se contraignit à ne pas lâcher Sirius du regard et à éviter de croiser celui de Rogue. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas se fier à son parrain ? Black détestait plus que tout Severus. Alors s'il lui faisait confiance…

L'adolescent inspira profondément puis acquiesça.

- Très bien… Je te crois.  
- Il en faudra plus pour me convaincre, à moi ! intervint Alastor dont la baguette était la seule à être encore pointée sur Rogue.  
- Sirius a raison, nous n'avons pas le temps, lança Lupin.  
- De toute façon, il est hors de question que Servilus vienne avec nous, renchérit Black en se tournant vers le Mangemort. Je ne te laisserai pas tourner autour de Harry.  
- Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Le visage de Severus trahissait un mépris évident.

- Je dois aller chercher Malefoy. J'ai fait une promesse.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais beaucoup trop de serments inviolables, lâcha Sirius. Quoique non, continue. Il y en a bien un que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Rogue émit un ricanement puis tendit la main vers Logan qui était en possession de sa baguette. Celle-ci attendit d'avoir le consentement de Black pour la lui rendre.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas te venger de moi... lança Severus, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. A propos ? comment va ton cou ?

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

- Fait bien attention de ne pas trainer dans mes pattes. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

-----------------------------------

Logan regarda Severus Rogue disparaître puis se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci avait dû ravaler sa haine pour le laisser partir mais chaque fibre de son corps trahissait un profond dégoût. Comment ces deux là en étaient-ils arrivés à se détester à ce point ?

- Bon ! On y va ! lança impatiemment Maugrey qui estimait ces retrouvailles suffisamment longues à son goût.

Black se tourna de suite vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui ! Allons faire voler quelques Mangemorts ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le cœur de Logan se serra aussitôt d'appréhension. Elle ouvrit vivement la bouche afin de pondérer son enthousiasme mais Harry fut le plus rapide.

- Tu fais attention cette fois-ci ! lança-t-il avec une note évidente d'inquiétude.  
- Quoi ? protesta Sirius en prenant la jeune femme à témoin. Je suis mort une fois et ça va m'être reproché le restant de mes jours ?

Logan lui sourit mais il s'était déjà détourné et échangeait un regard complice avec son filleul.

Voilà. Sa mission venait de prendre fin. Elle avait réuni Sirius Black et Harry Potter. Elle ne serait dorénavant plus qu'un visage familier parmi la horde d'Aurors constituant leur escorte.

Avec une irritation grandissante, elle tenta de chasser la mélancolie qui s'emparait d'elle. Sa baguette bien en main, Logan prit place au sein de la garde et tenta de se focaliser sur son objectif. Elle ne devait pas oublier ses priorités. Cela faisait quinze longues années qu'elle attendait. Elle n'allait pas tout ficher en l'air pour un homme.

- Allons-y ! lança Maugrey, en tête du cortège.

Plusieurs Aurors le suivirent puis Sirius incita Harry à avancer à ses côtés. Immobile, Logan attendit que Lupin prenne place derrière les deux hommes mais un frôlement lui fit lever les yeux. Black l'observait, le bras tendu vers elle afin de l'exhorter à les rejoindre. Les longs doigts de Sirius effleuraient son poignet et Logan cacha son trouble en s'exécutant.

Il fallait que tout cela se termine rapidement. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait cet homme, elle avait perdu son mordant. Sa quête ne lui semblait plus aussi importante. Plus aussi nécessaire. Quinze années d'obsession. Quinze années de haine ressassée. Et au moment où tout était enfin à sa portée… elle se retrouvait avec ce maudit sentiment de faiblesse. Cette envie lancinante de tourner la page. Tout cela pour un homme qui ne ressentait pour elle que de la gratitude.

Elle devait tout oublier. Ses sourires, cette complicité trompeuse et ce baiser irréfléchi qui l'avait mis dans un état pitoyable. Sirius n'était pas un homme pour elle. Il était beaucoup « trop » à tout point de vue. Et elle, elle n'était « pas assez ». C'était aussi simple que cela.

- A couvert ! s'écria brusquement la voix de Maugrey.

Logan se reprit aussitôt et recula précipitamment avec le reste du groupe. Ils se mirent à l'abri dans le couloir le plus proche et contraignirent Harry à s'accroupir. Le bruit strident de sorts jetés résonnait dans l'étroitesse des lieux. Fol Œil, Charlie Weasley et deux autres Aurors se relayaient, arrosant l'ennemi sans discontinuer. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, la situation n'avait toujours pas évolué. Le couloir était beaucoup trop long pour tenter une percée sans risquer la mort instantanée du volontaire. Ils étaient bloqués.

- Par Merlin ! ne cessait de grommeler Maugrey. On va y passer des heures !

Alors prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Logan se redressa.

- J'y vais ! annonça-t-elle.

L'instant suivant, elle s'était métamorphosée et rejoignait l'avant de l'escorte.

- Logan ! entendit-elle rugir dans son dos mais elle passa l'angle du couloir et fut projetée dans un déferlement d'éclats meurtriers.

Les jets de lumière avaient la couleur de la mort et la jeune femme s'éleva le plus haut possible, slalomant entre les tirs désordonnés. Les Mangemorts ne lésinaient pas et n'éprouvaient aucun remord à utiliser le sort impardonnable. Les murs vibraient sous les explosions incessantes. Autour d'elle, tout était d'un vert terrifiant.  
A deux reprises, elle crut ne pas pouvoir esquiver suffisamment vite mais elle finit par passer au-dessus de l'ennemi. Les quatre Mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient seuls à tirer. Les Aurors avaient cessé le feu afin de ne pas risquer de la toucher.

Elle s'éloigna le plus possible et se mit à couvert dans le couloir suivant. Son premier sort devait être puissant et faire le plus de dégâts possible. Elle se métamorphosa, leva sa baguette et attaqua. Sans être mortel, son tir frappa deux Mangemorts qui furent violemment projetés contre l'un des murs dans un bruit assourdissant. Comme prévu, l'explosion alerta ses coéquipiers qui attaquèrent de nouveau. Pris entre deux feux, l'ennemi n'eut aucune chance et le silence revint rapidement.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, la jeune femme se redressa et attendit sagement l'arrivée de l'escorte. Sirius fut le premier à la rejoindre et son expression n'était guère avenante. Logan tiqua.

- Vous êtes folle ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son enthousiasme envolé, la jeune femme tenta de refouler une soudaine et ridicule envie de pleurer. La mâchoire crispée, elle lança froidement :

- Je suis Auror. C'est mon travail.  
- Mais pas de vous faire tuer !  
- J'ai débloqué la situation, il me semble.

A cet instant, Maugrey parvint à sa hauteur et prit le temps de tapoter le dos de la jeune femme avant de poursuivre sa route.

- Beau boulot, Olds !

Le regard brillant, Logan esquissa un sourire insolent et Sirius se renfrogna.

De toute façon, il valait mieux prendre le large dès maintenant. Oublier ces quelques semaines avec lui.

Elle se détourna donc et prit la suite des Aurors qui passaient à ses côtés. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de Sirius Black qui lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Elle le vit jeter un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, certainement pour s'assurer qu'Harry les suivait, puis lui lança :

- Je vous trouve réfrigérante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ce qui se passe ? répondit-elle sèchement. Etant donné la situation que nous sommes en train de vivre, désolée de ne pas me montrer patiente, conciliante et réceptive.

Elle avait mis suffisamment de hargne dans ses propos pour mettre un terme à n'importe quelle tentative de discussion, chose qu'ils n'étaient pas censés faire étant donné les circonstances, mais contre toute attente, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Black. Pour le coup, ce fut elle qui fut estomaquée.

Mais malgré tout, elle obtint ce qu'elle avait désiré : le silence, et ce, jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du château. Il n'y avait aucun Mangemort pour garder celui-ci mais un nombre assez conséquent de corps était étendu sur le sol. Ils rejoignirent les escaliers menant à la tour dans un silence pesant tandis que tous jetaient des regards anxieux sur les visages figés, espérant n'en trouver aucun de familier. Un grondement sourd s'élevait au loin, indiquant que le combat se déroulait quelques étages plus haut.

Leurs baguettes bien en main, le petit groupe s'élança dans les escaliers et commença à grimper les nombreuses marches au pas de course.

- On emmène Potter jusqu'à Voldemort, est-ce que c'est compris ? lança un Maugrey claudiquant. C'est notre priorité ! Je vous interdis de vous arrêter !

Logan leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci avait le visage d'une extrême pâleur et elle eut soudain pitié de ce pauvre garçon, destiné à affronter celui que nul n'aurait la volonté consciente de combattre. Elle vit alors Sirius se pencher vers son filleul et lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort. Harry hocha la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Plus ils avançaient et plus le bruit se faisait puissant. Cris et déflagrations se confondaient et semblaient amplifiés par l'immensité des lieux, faisant se tendre les nerfs et trembler les mains. Logan se concentrait sur sa respiration afin de ne pas se laisser totalement envahir par la peur.

Ne pas faiblir. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas faiblir… Elle laissait ces mots tourner en boucle dans sa tête, repoussant toute pensée ayant trait à la mort ou la douleur.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au sommet des marches, ils passèrent l'arcade et s'immobilisèrent sur le seuil.

L'agitation était indescriptible. Des jets de lumière fusaient en tout sens dans un désordre indicible et le bruit en était assourdissant. Mangemorts et Aurors se mêlaient dans un ballet chaotique, haineux et une odeur de chair brûlée saisit Logan à la gorge. Des corps… Il y avait des corps partout. Certains étaient vidés de leur sang, D'autres n'avaient tout simplement plus de forme. Les plus chanceux avaient juste l'air endormi, foudroyés par l'Avada Kedavra.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

- On y va ! lança Fol Œil en agitant sa baguette vers le premier Mangemort présent sur son chemin.

Et ils entrèrent dans la mêlée. Leur avancée se fit lente et difficile. Il régnait une totale confusion et cependant chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les sorts étaient jetés sans alternance et les parades parfois trop lentes laissaient passer un tir souvent fatal. Les Mangemorts utilisaient l'Avada Kedavra sans même se soucier d'atteindre leur cible et certains sorts ricochaient, tuant l'un des leurs. Les Aurors, en revanche, s'en servaient avec plus de prudence et faisaient mouche la plupart du temps et pourtant…

Ils étaient submergés.

Un éclat argenté surgit soudain et Logan leva les yeux. Maugrey venait de créer un Patronus et l'envoyait quémander de l'aide parmi les survivants des premiers combats. La silhouette luminescente disparut bientôt sous l'arcade et un cri attira son attention ailleurs.

Des cheveux roux, une peau tâchée de son. Un des fils Weasley venait de tomber.

Mais le cri n'était pas le sien. Logan vit Molly émerger de la foule grouillante et désordonnée. Les sorts fusaient autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne cherchât à les éviter, son esprit entièrement tourné vers son enfant à terre. Et ce qui semblait soudain si inévitable à Logan se produisit. Surgissant de nulle part, un tir vint frapper Molly de plein fouet. Son corps se cabra sous le choc avec une lenteur presque irréelle puis lentement, Madame Weasley s'effondra.

Il avait suffi d'un bref instant d'inattention.

- Logan !

Dans un état second, la jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sirius se précipiter devant elle et dévier un sort qui lui était destiné. Il contre-attaqua avec une telle rapidité que le Mangemort ne put rien faire et s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsque Black reporta son attention sur elle, son visage était déformé par la colère.

- Restez concentrée ! rugit-il.

Son ton glacé la ramena à la réalité mais elle n'eut pas la force ni le temps de s'expliquer. Tout allait si vite. Un nouveau Mangemort venait de remplacer celui tombé et elle dut reprendre le combat.

Mais soudain, tandis que se succédaient inlassablement ses adversaires… elle LE vit.

**A SUIVRE…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Suis un peu désespérée par le manque de reviews, d'autant que je vois bien que cette fic est lue.. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous laissiez un petit mot. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et un commentaire ne vous prendrait qu'une petite minute. Juste histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue .. --**

**En tout cas, merci à Julie231 :-)**

Un éclat vert passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête et Sirius se retourna. Le Mangemort qui avait envoyé le sortilège impardonnable visait Lunard mais il régnait une telle agitation que bon nombre de sorciers étaient frappés par accident. Pour la énième fois, Black jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry qui se démenait pour trouver un adversaire. Jusqu'ici, aucun Mangemort n'avait tenté un duel contre l'adolescent, ce qui laissait penser que des directives très strictes leur avaient été données : ils devaient laisser Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort. Sirius sentait et comprenait la frustration de son filleul mais cette situation le rassurait.

Levant les yeux par-dessus la foule mouvante, il aperçut l'imposante porte les séparant du mage noire. Ils avaient atteint le centre de la salle mais l'avancée se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il leur fallait du renfort et vite.

Une violente explosion attira brusquement son attention et deux Mangemorts s'effondrèrent lourdement à ses pieds sous la puissance d'un tir lancé par Logan. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et se battait avec une grande efficacité. Croisant son regard, il lui envoya un sourire destiné à lui faire oublier sa colère passée mais il réalisa soudain sa méprise. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans son dos. Avec incrédulité, il la vit passer à ses côtés en coup de vent puis disparaître dans la foule.

- Logan !

L'angoisse le saisit. Tiraillé entre son devoir envers Harry et la nécessité soudaine d'aller chercher la jeune femme et la ramener par la peau des fesses, Sirius se tourna malgré tout vers Lunard.

- Je reviens ! Tu ne lâches pas Harry d'une semelle !  
- Bien sûr ! répliqua Remus sans quitter des yeux le Mangemort avec lequel il se battait.

Encore hésitant, il finit cependant par plonger dans la foule. Il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes tout au plus et Harry ne risquait rien. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Repoussant sans ménagement tout Mangemort se trouvant sur son chemin, Sirius crut apercevoir une longue chevelure châtain disparaître entre deux Aurors et ses peurs se transformèrent brusquement en colère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cette fille alors que son filleul avait besoin de lui. Il était furieux de voir Logan le mettre dans une situation dont il n'avait fichtrement pas besoin.

- Logan ! appela-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée et distribuait les sorts avec une précision et une puissance impressionnante. Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et dut se débarrasser d'un Mangemort en utilisant ses poings. Mais loin de se soucier de lui, elle leva la tête et balaya la salle d'un regard fiévreux.

Que cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté l'escorte ?

Mais soudain, elle se figea, haletante et bouleversée. Ses sourcils se crispèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge :

- PETTIGROW !

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle fendit de nouveau la foule, mettant quelques mètres supplémentaires entre eux. Elle avançait avec frénésie, poussant sans ménagement des Mangemorts de deux fois sa taille. La baguette levée, le regard haineux braqué sur sa cible, elle ne semblait plus du tout se contrôler.

Et soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Il avait toujours su que Logan lui cachait quelque chose.

Elle en savait tellement sur lui et sur la famille Black. Son enfance, son adolescence à Poudlard semblaient n'avoir aucun secret pour elle. Et plus étrange encore, son caractère lunatique et emporté ne la surprenait jamais. Il avait cru un bref instant Lunard responsable de quelques confidences mais Sirius avait fini par repousser cette idée. Remus n'était pas du genre bavard et il y avait certains détails qu'il n'aurait jamais révélés.  
Et puis il y avait la photo qu'elle lui avait montrée. Celle de sa mère moldue décédée près de quinze années plus tôt.  
Et enfin, cette haine envers Pettigrow.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison possible à tout cela : la mère de Logan faisait partie des moldus tués lors de l'explosion provoquée par Queudver. Celle destinée à faire croire à sa mort et à la trahison de Sirius. Pendant près de quatorze ans, c'était lui qu'elle avait haï. Sirius Black. Voilà pourquoi elle le connaissait si parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi elle savait tout de sa vie.  
Mais sa réhabilitation avait changé la donne.

Sirius la suivit des yeux tout en gardant éloigné le sorcier massif qui tentait de lui barrer le chemin. Et tout à coup, il le vit à son tour, lâchement caché derrière plusieurs Mangemorts. Ses petits yeux humides et craintifs ne cessaient de bouger en tout sens, son visage grossier et lourd luisait de sueur. La voix de Logan retentit de nouveau et Queudver la regarda venir, inquiet et surpris. Il ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi cet Auror avait décidé de s'attaquer à lui en particulier.

- Bon sang ! grommela Sirius, agacé de se voir sans cesse stoppé dans son avancée.

Un nouveau Mangemort venait de surgir, remplaçant celui qu'il venait d'envoyer voler un peu plus loin. Black lança un sort que son adversaire para avant de contre-attaquer. Le combat traînait en longueur, Sirius jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le couple qui s'affrontait un peu plus loin.

Logan dominait. Elle était bien plus rapide, bien plus brillante que Pettigrow et celui-ci en était réduit à transplaner dans le dos de la jeune femme. A plusieurs reprises, Queudver lui jeta l'Avada Kedavra mais elle parait immanquablement ses coups et se retournait vers lui, plus furieuse encore. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des combats, il l'entendait hurler, son visage oscillant entre haine et désespoir.

- BATS-TOI !

Elle enrageait de le voir éviter le combat. Elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire face. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Sirius était son refus obstiné d'utiliser le Sortilège Impardonnable. Ses sorts étaient puissants mais non mortels.

D'un geste impatient, Black para une nouvelle attaque et profita d'une bousculade pour fondre sur son Mangemort. Sa baguette levée, il esquiva un autre tir et jeta le sien avant que son adversaire ait pu avoir l'idée de se protéger. Enfin, il put rejoindre l'espace étroit où Logan et Queudver combattaient.

La jeune femme venait de lancer un nouveau sort mais Pettigrow avait encore transplané. Hélas pour lui, Sirius l'avait prévu et s'était posté non loin de l'endroit le plus propice à sa réapparition. Lorsque Queudver se re-matérialisa, Black se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Salut Peter, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Pettigrow sursauta violemment mais Sirius ne lui laissa aucune chance de transplaner de nouveau. Le retournant d'un geste vif, il le frappa d'un puissant crochet qui l'envoya rouler à terre. Logan ne sembla pas même pas réaliser sa présence à côté d'elle, son attention entièrement tournée vers le Mangemort. Elle s'avança et se posta devant lui. Haletante et fiévreuse, elle tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante et visait le coeur. Toujours en alerte, Sirius prit cependant le temps d'observer le visage décomposé de la jeune femme. Bouleversée, Logan semblait lutter contre sa conscience et Black sentit son propre bras se tendre.

Il le ferait.

Sirius se tourna vers Pettigrow qui revenait peu à peu à lui. Ses doigts d'argent s'étaient déjà refermés sur sa baguette et Black examina le visage ingrat de son ancien ami. Une haine et un profond dégoût le saisit. Il inspira.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit et frappa la poitrine du Mangemort. Peter s'affaissa. Il était mort.  
Le souffle coupé, Sirius observa le corps sans vie et tourna un regard incrédule vers Logan.

C'était elle qui avait jeté le sort. C'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Lançant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité, Sirius reporta vivement son attention sur la jeune femme. Son visage pâle avait retrouvé un calme tout relatif mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle se troubla. Il la vit se détourner, les yeux écarquillés de honte. Elle semblait avoir brutalement pris conscience de sa présence à ses côtés.

Mais elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce besoin de vengeance. Ce sentiment de haine qui vous consume. Logan était comme lui, pleine de doutes, d'amertume et de rage. Elle n'était pas la jeune femme si lisse qu'il avait cru côtoyer pendant près d'un mois. Et curieusement, cela le rassura.

Saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Venez. Il faut y retourner.

D'une pression, il l'incita à le suivre et la guida parmi la foule, repoussant les Mangemorts téméraires qui se présentaient devant lui. Petit à petit, les doigts de Logan se resserrèrent autour des siens et Sirius sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint l'escorte qui était presque arrivée à hauteur de la porte. Mais le moral des troupes n'était guère au beau fixe. Les combats étaient interminables, épuisants et le nombre des Aurors en chute libre. La plupart du temps, ils se battaient à un contre deux et devaient subir le transplanage répétitif de leurs adversaires, seuls capable d'apparaître et de disparaître à volonté dans l'enceinte du château.

Mais soudain, un grondement sourd domina le brouhaha incessant des cris et explosions. Sirius redressa la tête et vit jaillir au-dessus de lui telle des fusées une importante troupe d'Aurors. Montés sur leurs balais, ils se déployèrent aussitôt aux quatre coins de la salle dans un rugissement qui se voulut à la fois intimidant pour l'ennemi et stimulant pour leurs alliés. Les renforts demandés par Maugrey étaient enfin arrivés. Regonflé à bloc, l'Ordre reprit le combat avec plus de vigueur que jamais.

Progressivement, Harry et son escorte se rapprochaient de la lourde porte les séparant de Lord Voldemort et Sirius sentait son appréhension s'accentuer. Affronter des Mangemorts ne lui faisait par peur mais voir Harry confronté d'une façon ou d'une autre à un sorcier tel que Voldemort le rendait malade.

Mais ils seraient tous là pour l'aider, songea-t-il afin de se rassurer. Jamais Harry ne serait seul.

Le regard de Sirius fut soudain attiré par une chevelure d'un blond plus qu'identifiable et Black fut surpris de découvrir Drago Malefoy encore ici. Rogue ne semblait pas l'avoir trouvé parmi la foule et le chaos des combats. Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'Auror qu'affrontait le jeune Mangemort et tressaillit en découvrant Maugrey Fol Œil. Malefoy n'avait aucune chance.

Black se débarrassa de son adversaire et se rapprocha de l'adolescent. Celui-ci faisait des efforts effrénés pour parer les sorts puissants et mortels de l'Auror. Le visage couvert de sueur, une terreur indicible dans le regard, Drago fatiguait. Ses gestes se faisaient plus désordonnés, ses parades moins efficaces et précises.

Il allait perdre et mourir.

L'espace d'un instant, Sirius éprouva une vive satisfaction à l'idée de savoir Rogue lié à ce garçon mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. La seconde suivante, il se glissait dans le dos de l'adolescent flageolant et frappait sa nuque de l'arrête de la main. Drago s'effondra et Sirius para de sa baguette le dernier sort de Maugrey.

Le visage défiguré de l'Auror se crispa :

- Ce n'est pas très fairplay, Black.  
- C'est un gosse.  
- C'est un Mangemort, rectifia Fol Œil avec agacement. Avec tout ce que ça implique.

Sirius se tut un court instant avant d'expliquer :

- C'est Malefoy.

L'incrédulité se lut sur la figure informe de Maugrey.

- Tu protèges Severus Rogue, maintenant ?  
- Je paie ma dette.

Fol Œil jeta un œil dans le dos de Sirius puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- Grand bien te fasse ! marmonna-t-il en fondant de nouveau dans la foule, sa baguette en main.

Black se retourna et vit Rogue accourir jusqu'à lui. D'un geste furieux, Severus l'écarta de son chemin et se pencha sur Malefoy.

- Ramasse-le et va-t-en, dit Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

Les lèvres pâles de Rogue s'étirèrent en un sourire venimeux mais il passa un bras dans le dos de Drago afin de le redresser. Prêt à transplaner, il hésita pourtant et jeta finalement un regard agacé vers Black.

- Si j'étais toi, j'irai rejoindre Potter le plus vite possible, prévint-il à contrecœur.

Saisi d'une violente bouffée d'angoisse, Sirius se retourna, fouillant fiévreusement la salle des yeux. Il découvrit Harry à quelques mètres de la porte. Plusieurs Aurors tentaient de l'ouvrir mais jusqu'ici sans succès.

- La porte est un portoloin qui lui est exclusivement destiné. S'il la touche, il se retrouvera seul face à Lord Voldemort.

Un froid glacial se répandit en lui et lorsque Sirius reprit conscience, il s'était déjà jeté dans la foule et repoussait avec frénésie tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

- HARRY ! hurla-t-il.

Mais le brouhaha incessant étouffait ses cris. Les yeux agrandis d'effroi, il vit l'adolescent s'approcher de la porte, désireux d'aider. Des jets de lumière fusaient autour de lui mais Sirius ne voyait que le bras d'Harry se tendre vers le bois du portoloin.

- HARRY !

Trop loin. Il était beaucoup trop loin et n'avançait pas assez vite. Ses pieds ne cessaient d'être entravés par les corps étendus au sol et les bras des Mangemorts se tendaient sur son passage, essayant de le saisir, de le faire tomber.  
Alors, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se métamorphosa. L'énorme chien noir n'eut aucune difficulté à se faufiler entre les combattants et lorsqu'il parvint enfin en bas des marches menant à la porte, Sirius bondit sur l'adolescent. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Harry qui se cabra sous la violence du choc.

Puis tout devint noir.

---------------------------------------

Une vive douleur irradia de son dos et, l'espace d'un court instant, Harry perdit toute notion du réel. Il se sentit brutalement tiré par le nombril dans une sensation plus que familière puis, lorsque tout cessa enfin de tourner, il atterrit durement sur le sol. L'obscurité oppressante des lieux le fit plisser des yeux et le silence pesant l'incita à se retourner, à la recherche de son escorte. Une terreur inénarrable le saisit.

Il était seul.

- Harry Potter, fit une voix au timbre glacé.

Un violent frisson d'effroi secoua tout son corps et l'adolescent leva un visage blafard vers Lord Voldemort. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité et seul le visage exsangue du mage noir lui apparut, figure de mort au milieu des ténèbres.

A tâtons, Harry chercha sa baguette sur le sol de pierre et sentit brusquement sous ses doigts le tissu grossier d'un vêtement. Avec fébrilité, il baissa les yeux et finit par percevoir un corps étendu à côté de lui.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette abandonnée non loin de lui projeta une faible lueur et Harry s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

C'était Sirius.

Il se pencha vivement vers son parrain et sentit la douleur entre ses omoplates se rappeler à lui. D'un geste machinal, il glissa une main dans son dos, tâtonna sa chemise et perçut les lacérations que Sirius avait faites avec ses griffes.

- Tiens donc… intervint Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black s'est joint à nous. Dommage pour lui, il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais supporter l'utilisation de ce portoloin.

Une sourde angoisse saisit l'adolescent et il posa une main tremblante sur le torse de son parrain à la recherche d'un battement de coeur.

- Il n'est pas mort, précisa le mage noir avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Les jambes faibles, Harry prit appui sur le sol et se releva. Sa vision s'était à peu près habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce circulaire et il chercha naïvement une porte de sortie.

Remus avait eu tort. Il n'était pas là pour l'aider. Personne ne l'était.

Il se retrouvait seul face à Voldemort.

La respiration devenue haletante par la peur, Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa baguette glisser entre ses doigts soudain sans force. Jamais il ne s'était senti si désarmé, si vulnérable. Et pourtant, il avait déjà affronté Voldemort auparavant et il s'en était toujours sorti. Mais cette fois-ci, il savait, il sentait que c'était là leur dernier face à face. Un seul ressortirait de cette pièce vivant et Harry jugeait ses chances plus que réduites.

Un rire froid, sans vie résonna dans la salle immense.

- Je sens ta peur. C'est si délicieux, dit Voldemort lorsqu'il eut fini de s'esclaffer. Sais-tu ce qui me plait le plus ? C'est de te savoir prisonnier comme un rat, sans aucun moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Tu ne peux pas fuir, Potter. Il n'y a ni portoloin, ni Dumbledore pour venir à ton secours. C'est uniquement entre toi et moi.

Il s'interrompit un bref instant puis rajouta, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres :

- Maintenant, voyons ce dont tu es capable.

D'un geste volontairement impressionnant, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers le ciel et Harry redressa la tête, le souffle court.

Le dôme de verre qui dominait la salle sembla brusquement disparaître et un nuage noir et mouvant fondit sur lui. L'adolescent ne mit qu'un instant à donner un nom aux sensations familières qui le saisirent. L'air était devenu glacial et un désespoir soudain étreignait son coeur.

Des détraqueurs. Des centaines de détraqueurs volaient tout droit sur lui.

Avec cet instinct qui lui valait d'être encore vivant à ce jour, Harry leva vivement sa baguette. Son souvenir le plus heureux ne fut guère difficile à trouver. Voldemort lui-même en était responsable.

Il se remémora les mains sur ses épaules, les bras autour de lui et le rire de Sirius Black à son oreille.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla Harry.

Un jet de lumière étincelante s'échappa de sa baguette et formèrent le patronus le plus puissant qu'il eut jamais fait jusqu'ici. Tête baissée, l'immense cerf au corps scintillant chargea aussitôt les détraqueurs. Les sombres silhouettes se mirent à voler en un désordre tumultueux. Comme pris de panique, ils ricochèrent sur les murs, fuyant la ramure menaçante du patronus. Inexorablement, le cerf les contraignit à reculer, à prendre de l'altitude jusqu'à quitter enfin la pièce. Alors seulement, il rejoignit Harry et disparût dans une brume argentée.

Lorsque le calme revint enfin, l'adolescent abaissa son bras et se tourna vers Voldemort. Celui-ci l'observait, un sourire dédaigneux sur ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes.

- Je vois. Eh bien… Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit le mage noir avec un calme qui ôta à Harry le peu d'assurance que sa victoire sur les détraqueurs lui avait donné.

La main serrant nerveusement sa baguette, l'adolescent n'hésita qu'un court instant puis leva vivement le bras.

Il n'allait pas attendre de se faire tuer.

Il lança un premier sortilège sans avoir eu besoin de prononcer la moindre incantation. Son face à face avec Rogue le soir même de la mort de Dumbledore l'avait incité à s'entraîner d'arrache pied à l'art du sort informulé. Sans surprise, Voldemort para le tir d'un élégant geste du poignet mais Harry n'attendit pas pour attaquer de nouveau. Le mage noir réitéra son geste avec une nonchalance qui donnait à l'adolescent la désagréable sensation de n'être rien moins qu'un moucheron.

Mais Harry n'abandonna pas. Combattre l'empêchait de réfléchir, de laisser sa peur le dominer.

De nouveau, Voldemort para son attaque. Encore. Et encore. Et encore une fois. Bientôt un éclat de rire s'éleva dans la salle, un rire triomphant qui pétrifia le jeune homme.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Potter ? ricana le mage noir. Crois-tu vraiment que ces sorts ridicules pourraient m'atteindre ?  
- Sectumsempra !

Profitant de l'inattention soudaine de Voldemort qui s'esclaffait de nouveau, Harry venait d'attaquer. Le mage noir leva sa baguette juste à temps mais il fut malgré tout touché au visage. Du sang presque noir jaillit d'une profonde coupure et le regard de Voldemort se fit meurtrier.

- Ce n'est guère poli, dit-il d'une voix sèche qui contrastait avec l'expression haineuse de son visage. Et la politesse, c'est quelque chose à laquelle je tiens.

Le bras du mage noir se leva brusquement et Harry sentit son cœur se figer.

Voldemort attaquait.

Le sort fut puissant mais l'adolescent, sur le qui-vive, parvint à le parer. Le second, en revanche, le frappa de plein fouet. Il eut l'impression de voir son corps transpercé de mille lames acérées et, de sa peau, jaillit un flot de sang écarlate. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que ses jambes affaiblies vacillaient sous lui. Tout son corps le brûlait. La souffrance était indescriptible.

Mais à peine reprenait-il ses esprits, qu'un nouvel éclat de lumière illuminait la salle. Harry se sentit soudain projeté dans les airs, tel une poupée désarticulée, et il s'effondra lourdement contre le sol de pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Le souffle coupé par le choc, l'adolescent tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais du sang s'écoula dans sa gorge, donnant à sa salive un goût métallique écoeurant. Pris d'une violente quinte de toux, Harry roula sur le côté, tentant de recracher le liquide visqueux qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Et tandis que résonnait dans son dos le rire sans vie de Lord Voldemort, une pensée soudaine vint le saisir.

Il allait mourir. Dans quelques minutes, il allait mourir.

-------------------------------------------

Un hurlement strident le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une sourde angoisse saisit Sirius et il ouvrit vivement les yeux juste à temps pour voir Harry tomber durement sur le dos, le corps en sang, le teint livide. Une terreur indicible s'empara alors de Black mais il se contraignit à ne pas bouger.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, ni comment il était redevenu un homme sans l'avoir décidé. La seule personne qui lui importait était à quelques mètres de lui et toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Un rire froid, dur, résonna alors dans la salle immense et Sirius tourna légèrement la tête. Lord Voldemort s'esclaffait, ses yeux rouges rivés sur Harry.

A tâtons, Sirius chercha discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te remettre sur pieds, Potter ? susurra le mage noir, cruel.

D'un geste de la main, il agita sa baguette et Harry s'éleva dans les airs. L'instant d'après, il était remis debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. L'adolescent semblait avoir des difficultés à rester immobile et à plusieurs reprises, Black crut qu'il allait de nouveau s'effondrer. Mais…

- Expelliarmus !

Contre toute attente, Harry venait de tendre le bras et lançait un sort. Pris par surprise, Voldemort parvint tout juste à parer l'attaque et recula de quelques centimètres sous le choc.

- Je vois que tu es plus résistant que je ne le pensais, ricana le mage noir. Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Sirius vit Harry se redresser, le souffle court mais le regard déterminé.

- Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, dit-il.

Black sentit son cœur se serrer. Harry allait se battre jusqu'au bout mais jamais il ne pourrait gagner en jetant autre chose qu'un sort impardonnable. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas l'Avada Kedavra ? Pourquoi rechignait-il à en finir d'un coup ?

Les doigts de Sirius se resserrèrent sur sa baguette tandis que Voldemort et Harry levaient les leurs au même moment. Deux jets lumineux venant de chaque côté de la salle se percutèrent de plein fouet dans une explosion d'étincelles. Un lien d'or s'était créé entre les deux baguettes qui vibraient dans la main de leurs propriétaires.

Sirius sentit que le moment d'agir était venu. Trop concentré sur ce duel, Voldemort était une cible facile et malgré un dégoût profond pour ce genre de procédés, Black tendit le bras. Il n'était plus temps de se montrer loyal. Harry risquait sa vie.

Mais contre toute attente, le mage noir rompit le lien, obligeant Sirius à se tasser de nouveau sur lui-même.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec un Priori Incantatum ? lança Voldemort. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir suffisamment perdu mon temps. Pas toi ?

Une terreur innommable saisit Sirius Black. Comment Harry pourrait-il survivre ? Comment pourrait-il se protéger d'un sort impardonnable ?

Mais alors même que ces questions s'imposaient à lui, la solution lui explosa au visage. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Une seule chose qui s'était révélée efficace et avait permis à Harry de survivre en lui donnant une protection si puissante que même Lord Voldemort n'avait rien pu faire.

Certes, le mage noir avait contre-carré cette protection en utilisant le sang de Harry pour revenir à la vie mais peut-être qu'en réitérant le geste de Lily, de nouvelles défenses seraient créées. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple hypothèse mais elle était leur meilleure chance.

Serrant fermement sa baguette dans la main, Sirius laissa cet espoir enfler en lui et lui apporter le courage d'agir. Mais il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Sa seule crainte était de voir son sacrifice inutile et de savoir Harry seul face à Voldemort.

Mais avait-il un autre choix ?

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur son filleul, Sirius leva les yeux vers Voldemort. Lorsque celui-ci tendit son bras et qu'un éclat de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, Black bondit entre Harry et lui.

------------------------------------------------

Harry s'était préparé à cette attaque et lorsque le jet lumineux fusa vers lui, il s'empressa de lever sa baguette. Mais une masse sombre s'interposa. Avec terreur, il reconnut la haute silhouette de Sirius qui, les bras écartés, était venu se dresser entre le sortilège et lui. Black n'avait fait aucun geste de sa baguette pour se protéger lui-même et il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

- NOOOOOOON ! hurla Harry tandis que Sirius se cabrait sous le choc.

Son corps s'éleva dans les airs avec une violence sans précédent et fut propulsé par-dessus Harry sur plusieurs mètres. Il percuta alors le mur dans un bruit sourd et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol glacé.

Pétrifié, Harry avait suivi la chute de Sirius et observait avec un profond sentiment d'horreur le corps inerte de son parrain. Du sang avait jailli et ses membres formaient un angle bizarre par endroit.

Sirius Black était mort. Il venait tout juste de le retrouver et il était de nouveau mort. Définitivement mort, cette fois-ci.

Une douleur insupportable vint brusquement saisir Harry. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il songe même un instant à les refouler. Hypnotisé par le corps sans vie de son parrain, l'adolescent restait immobile, choqué et anéanti.

- Belle tentative, lança alors Voldemort. Mais je doute que son sacrifice t'ait apporté la protection nécessaire contre moi.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Au son de cette voix honnie entre toute, la douleur brûlante dans son cœur venait brusquement de se transformer en une haine inexprimable. Jamais jusqu'ici, il n'avait autant haï de toute sa vie, car jamais jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu aussi mal.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry tendait le bras vers le mage noir.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte s'échappa de sa baguette et vint heurter le bouclier défensif de Voldemort. Le mage noir eut un léger rire moqueur mais celui-ci s'étrangla vite dans sa gorge lorsqu'il fut contraint de parer un nouveau sortilège impardonnable.

- Avada Kedavra ! répétait implacablement Harry en s'avançant vers son ennemi.

Les éclats meurtriers se succédaient à une vitesse grandissante à mesure que la voix du jeune homme prenait de la force, que sa haine grossissait encore et encore. Inlassablement, il psalmodiait l'incantation et inlassablement Voldemort paraît ses attaques. Mais plus la souffrance de Harry était vive, plus ses sortilèges étaient puissants et difficiles à contrer. L'adolescent n'en avait même pas conscience, trop enfermé dans sa douleur et son chagrin, mais le mage noir faiblissait. A plusieurs reprises, Voldemort tenta une contre-attaque mais il était aussitôt contraint d'y renoncer afin de parer un nouveau jet meurtrier.

Puis enfin, alors que sa souffrance atteignait son paroxysme, que son cœur semblait sur le point d'imploser, Harry se mit à hurler :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un nouvel éclat de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette. Il était plus brillant, plus violent, plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait auparavant lancés et fondit sur Voldemort à une vitesse inouïe. Le mage noir leva ses deux bras pour se protéger mais aucune parade ne pouvait venir à bout de la force destructrice de ce sortilège.

Voldemort fut pulvérisé.

Son corps fusa à son tour dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans un bruit sourd et un râle de douleur. Le mage noir n'était pas mort. Pas encore, mais il agonisait.

Haletant, tout son être parcouru de violents tremblements de rage et de désespoir, Harry trouva cependant l'énergie suffisante pour marcher jusqu'au corps mourant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'arrêta juste à ses côtés et observa avec un mélange de haine et de plaisir malsain le visage exsangue se tordre de douleur. Un liquide noirâtre et visqueux laissait de longues traînées aux coins des lèvres de Voldemort et celui-ci hoqueta, le corps traversé de violents spasmes.

Soudain, ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur l'adolescent.

- … Ce n'est pas un adieu… Potter, parvint-il à articuler. On se reverra très… vite… Et crois-moi, ce jour-là… je ne ferai pas l'erreur… de te sous-estimer.  
- C'est un adieu, au contraire, répondit Harry d'une voix si glacée qu'elle lui sembla étrangère.

Il se pencha légèrement vers Voldemort et poursuivit :

- Tous vos Horcruxes ont été détruits. Profitez bien des quelques secondes qui vous restent à vivre… Ce sont les dernières.

Une terreur indéfinissable se lut alors sur le visage agonisant du mage noir. Harry en éprouva une jouissance morbide et il se redressa, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de Lord Voldemort.

- Avada Kedavra !

**A SUIVRE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un immense merci à Julie231, Lily, Marie-jo, Maude, Fifi, "thegirloftheshade", Caro47 et Ploum! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir:-) **

**Voilà donc la suite! ça bouge moins, forcément. Après la bataille, on fait les compte. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

-----------------------

Malgré l'inutilité évidente de son geste, Remus jeta un nouveau sort sur la lourde porte qui le séparait d'Harry mais celle-ci restait tout aussi close. Il abaissa alors son bras, le souffle court, une terreur sourde au creux du ventre. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Sa seule consolation était de savoir Sirius aux côtés d'Harry mais il avait l'horrible sentiment que cela ne serait pas suffisant.  
Remus avait trompé sa confiance. Comment avait-il pu lui assurer qu'il ne serait jamais seul face à Lord Voldemort, qu'il serait toujours entouré d'une escorte d'Aurors surentraînés ?

Comme il devait le haïr à cet instant précis.

Dans un grognement, Remus s'avança vers l'un des deux battants de la porte et de son épaule tenta de le défoncer. Il savait ses efforts inutiles mais il avait besoin d'agir, d'essayer quelque chose. D'avoir sa part de souffrance. A chaque coup contre la porte, son épaule semblait se disloquer mais il ne cessa pas pour autant.

Derrière lui, le combat se poursuivait dans un brouhaha assourdissant et les autres membres de la garde avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir la porte. Seule Logan poursuivait ses efforts et lançait divers sorts contre le second battant.

Mais soudain, un grondement se fit.

Remus se recula vivement et Logan cessa ses tirs.

La porte massive était en train de s'ouvrir.

Le bruit sourd sembla se répercuter en écho dans toute la salle et peu à peu les combats cessèrent. Mangemorts et Aurors se tournèrent vers les lourds battants qui s'écartaient dans une lenteur hypnotisante.

Sa baguette bien en main, Remus tenta de faire taire un besoin irréfléchi de pénétrer dans la salle, à la recherche d'Harry. Pourtant, il savait qu'intervenir maintenant ne changerait rien. Il n'y avait que deux raisons possibles à l'ouverture de cette porte. La première, Harry était mort et Voldemort s'apprêtait à le faire savoir à tous. La seconde, Voldemort était vaincu et son sort protégeant la salle du trône n'était plus actif.

Lorsque les battants se furent suffisamment ouverts, Remus tendit le cou mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une obscurité totale. Il dut attendre encore quelques secondes avant qu'apparaisse au fond de la salle une silhouette solitaire. La luminosité de la longue galerie à présent silencieuse avait pénétré la pièce circulaire et éclairait le survivant.

C'était Harry.

Lupin sentit ses muscles se détendre et un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une forme allongée reposait aux pieds du jeune homme et Remus observa avec incrédulité et soulagement le visage inerte de Lord Voldemort. Il était mort, il avait été vaincu.

Un pas claudiquant se fit entendre dans son dos et l'indestructible Maugrey Fol Œil arriva à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'à son tour, il découvrit Harry debout, un corps à ses pieds, il émit un grognement victorieux et se retourna vers la galerie.

- VOLDEMORT A ETE TUE ! hurla-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel.

Un rugissement de triomphe s'éleva par-dessus le silence pesant et fut bientôt suivi de « crac » retentissants. Les Mangemorts transplanaient en masse.

- Ne les laissez pas fuir ! ordonna aussitôt Fol Œil.

Les Aurors reprirent le combat de plus belle afin d'empêcher l'ennemi de disparaître mais Remus ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'était retourné et cherchait Tonks du regard. Il la découvrit quelques mètres plus loin et éprouva un profond et égoïste sentiment de bonheur à la savoir vivante et en relative bonne santé. Il jugea aussitôt déplacé d'éprouver un tel soulagement mais l'espace d'un infime instant, rien d'autre n'eut d'importance.

- Mon dieu… Sirius… souffla une voix à côté de lui.

Logan entra dans la pièce et s'élança dans la direction opposée à Harry. Elle traversa la salle au pas de course et s'arrêta finalement devant un autre corps allongé par terre. Avec effroi, Remus vit la jeune femme porter ses mains à ses lèvres dans un geste horrifié puis tomber à genou à côté du corps inanimé.

Il avait toujours su que Sirius ne survivrait pas. Lorsqu'il avait vu le chien noir disparaître avec Harry, il avait su que jamais Voldemort ne s'embarrasserait de Sirius Black. Le regard accablé de Remus se posa de nouveau sur la silhouette fragile de l'adolescent. Immobile, les épaules voûtées, celui-ci observait le visage éteint de son ennemi. Avait-il remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte ? Avait-il conscience de leurs présences ?

Le cœur serré, Remus rejoignit Harry et s'arrêta à ses côtés. A son approche, l'adolescent releva lentement la tête et se tourna vers lui. Son visage était couvert de sang, de poussière et de deux larges sillons que des larmes à présent séchées avaient creusés. Il semblait épuisé, vidé. Et perdu.

- Harry… Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Lupin, d'une voix cassée.

Les doigts de l'adolescent se relâchèrent et sa baguette tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec. Une voix alors retentit :

- UN GUERISSEUR !

Le hurlement de Logan se répercuta dans la salle et un Auror sur le seuil lui fit écho. Une violente bouffée d'espoir assaillit Remus et il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

- Sirius est vivant ! annonça-t-il au jeune homme.

Mais comme celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir, il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

- Sirius est vivant, Harry ! répéta-t-il une fois que leurs regards se furent croisés.  
- … Comment ? bredouilla l'adolescent avant de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que les mots prenaient enfin un sens pour lui.

Malgré ses blessures, Harry se retourna vivement, traversa la salle aussi vite qu'il le put et arriva près du corps de Sirius à côté duquel Logan s'affairait.

- UN GUERISSEUR ! quémanda de nouveau Remus en les rejoignant à son tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Auror entra dans la salle au pas de course. Il s'arrêta un bref instant en découvrant le corps de Voldemort mais finit par arriver à hauteur de Sirius Black.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-il avant de passer sa baguette au-dessus du blessé.

Marmonnant quelques incantations, il réitéra son geste pendant quelques secondes et Remus releva la tête en découvrant Neville s'avancer vers eux en boitant. Il tenait son bras gauche contre lui et s'arrêta à hauteur de Harry mais celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention. Il suivait chaque geste du guérisseur avec une avidité et une impatience poignante.

L'Auror soigna les blessures les plus simples et ressouda les os que la chute spectaculaire de Sirius avait cassés ou brisés. Puis enfin, il redressa la tête.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant, il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Le sort n'était pas mortel, alors ? demanda vivement Logan, plus pâle que jamais.  
- Non mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait tant de dégâts chez un homme comme Black. En le parant un minimum…  
- Il n'a pas cherché à le parer, intervint vivement l'adolescent comme s'il répugnait qu'on puisse croire Sirius incapable de se défendre. Il a fait exprès de se mettre entre lui et moi.

Remus observa le visage tourmenté d'Harry et comprit ce qui s'était passé.

- Il a voulu te donner une protection contre Voldemort. C'est ça ?  
- Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Un « crac » retentit à côté du petit groupe et Fol Œil apparut.

- Le transplanage marche. On commence à évacuer les blessés vers Sainte Mangouste.  
- Très bien, acquiesça le guérisseur.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Black pour un transplanage d'escorte et bientôt les deux hommes disparurent, Logan les suivant de peu. Lorsque Sirius eut quitté son champ de vision, Harry sembla prendre de nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Son regard se posa alors sur Neville puis balaya fiévreusement la salle désespérément vide.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix atone.

Le visage de Neville se rembrunit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Troisième partie** _

Logan laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et étira son dos avec prudence. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise inconfortable et son corps commençait à protester.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, la jeune femme tournait en rond à Sainte Mangouste et attendait de voir Sirius sortir enfin du profond coma dans lequel il se trouvait. Après la bataille mémorable qui avait opposé l'armée de Lord Voldemort et celle de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'hôpital avait été submergé et Black devait donc partager sa chambre avec sept autres personnes. Cependant, afin de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité, des rideaux épais séparaient chaque blessé. Sirius, l'un des premiers arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, avait été installé au fond de la petite salle, non loin d'une fenêtre et Logan leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et nuageux.

La guerre était finie, la victoire totale mais à l'heure actuelle, dans les rangs de l'Ordre, peu de personnes pouvaient sciemment s'en réjouir. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, extrêmement lourdes, et nul n'avait vraiment envie de fêter leur triomphe. Alors que dehors résonnaient sans cesse des feux d'artifice improvisés, des clameurs enjouées, ici, à Sainte Mangouste, il régnait un silence total que seuls des sanglots et gémissements venaient parfois briser.

Dans un soupir, Logan se leva et s'approcha du lit à côté duquel elle était auparavant assise. Le visage de Sirius était si pâle qu'elle sentait souvent le besoin de se rassurer en posant la main sur son front tiède. Bien sûr, la présence quasi-constante d'Harry aux côtés de son parrain lui interdisait ce genre de gestes et Logan s'en voulait de ressentir une profonde déception à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le pas vif et impatient de l'adolescent derrière les rideaux fermés. De façon tout à fait égoïste, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à partager Sirius Black.

Alors elle se levait aux aurores le matin afin d'arriver la première sur les lieux et profiter ainsi de cette solitude. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de se faire du mal, d'aggraver un peu plus la situation. Logan savait qu'une fois Sirius réveillé, cette intimité disparaîtrait. Que jamais plus elle ne pourrait poser une main sur son front. Que jamais plus elle ne pourrait caresser son visage.

D'un geste timide, la jeune femme laissa ses doigts glisser lentement dans les épais cheveux noirs du blessé mais le grincement de la porte d'entrée la fit rapidement s'écarter. Logan s'empressa de rejoindre sa chaise et releva la tête à l'instant où Harry soulevait le lourd rideau.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Sirius mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il le vit encore assoupi.

- Pas d'amélioration ? demanda-t-il comme chaque jour depuis la fin du combat.  
- Non.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'installa sur la seconde chaise, de l'autre côté du lit. Logan observa le visage aux traits tirés d'Harry. Ses yeux avaient une gravité qui lui apportait une maturité presque choquante, compte tenu de son jeune âge. En quelques jours, il semblait avoir vieilli de près de dix ans. Nul ne savait ce qui s'était passé lors de son combat contre Lord Voldemort. Remus lui-même avait tenté de faire parler le jeune homme mais sans succès. Harry restait obstinément muet.

A cela venait s'ajouter la perte de Molly Weasley et l'état plus que critique de deux de ses fils. Harry aurait bien eu besoin de voir son parrain sortir enfin de ce coma qui se prolongeait et rendait jour après jour plus incertain son réveil.

Mais elle aussi, elle en avait besoin. Sa raison, tout du moins. C'était la seule chose qu'elle attendait pour ensuite rentrer en Ecosse et reprendre sa vie. Bien sûr, tout serait différent. Pettigrow était mort, sa mère était vengée. Et elle avait tué un homme de sang froid.

Oui, tout serait différent, maintenant.

Elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Et elle allait devoir mettre de côté tout ce qui s'était passé ici. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et partagé.

Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de Sirius et son estomac se noua douloureusement.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Logan et Harry restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, puis des pas légers se firent entendre derrière le rideau. L'épais tissu se souleva lentement et la figure décomposée d'Hermione apparut. Harry se leva aussitôt, le teint blême.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-----------------------------------------

Sirius se sentit peu à peu émerger d'un profond sommeil et éprouva un intense sentiment de bien-être. Autour de lui, tout était chaud, silencieux et à travers ses paupières closes, il percevait une lumière, certes timide, mais bien présente. Habitué au froid et à l'obscurité, ce changement lui semblait divin. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour rassembler quelques souvenirs épars et lorsqu'il y parvint, la certitude d'être mort et dans une dimension proche du paradis lui vint à l'esprit.

Pourtant, un ronflement se fit entendre non loin de lui et Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était un son plutôt singulier et bien trop terre à terre pour faire parti du monde céleste…

Prenant sur lui, l'homme rassembla ses forces et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision fut tout d'abord brumeuse puis peu à peu, un plafond blanc et lézardé apparut au-dessus de lui. Le son léger d'un tissu lui fit tourner la tête et il découvrit la silhouette solitaire de Logan. Dos à lui, elle regardait la neige tomber silencieusement à travers la fenêtre fermée et Sirius laissa son regard glisser sur la jeune femme.

Que faisait-elle là ? Et où donc se trouvaient-ils ? Avec effort, il contracta tous ses muscles et fut soulagé de voir ses bras et ses jambes tressaillir. Il se sentait plus faible qu'un nouveau né mais savait cela temporaire et finalement, lorsque la brume légère qui voilait encore son esprit se dissipa totalement, une douloureuse angoisse lui noua l'estomac.

Harry.

Tournant la tête, Sirius ne vit qu'un épais rideau blanc le séparant de ses voisins et il reporta son attention sur Logan. Il était heureux de la savoir vivante et en bonne santé, apparemment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour attirer son attention mais aucun son ne parvint à passer le barrage de ses lèvres et il se contenta d'observer la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à des pensées plus constructives. Le fait de se trouver à Sainte Mangouste signifiait que l'Ordre avait gagné. Et si l'Ordre avait gagné, cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Un mouvement attira son attention et il vit Logan se tourner vers lui puis se figer. Un immense sourire éclaira bientôt son visage.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, avec un soulagement évident.

Sirius ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais sa voix s'enraya. Sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, la jeune femme s'avança vers la table de chevet et prit le verre vide qui s'y trouvait. Donnant un petit coup sur le rebord du récipient, celui-ci se remplit et Logan glissa une main sous la nuque de Sirius afin de l'aider à se redresser. Docile, celui-ci but quelques gorgées d'eau et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle était pâle et fatiguée. Avait-elle une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer ?

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il se racla la gorge et parvint à demander :

- … Harry ?

Observant avec appréhension le visage de Logan, il éprouva un vif soulagement à la voir sourire.

- Il va bien, répondit-elle. La plupart de ses blessures ont pu être soignées facilement. Il gardera sûrement quelques cicatrices mais rien de plus.

Sirius acquiesça et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Mon plan a dû marcher, j'imagine. Voldemort est bien mort ? demanda-t-il en regardant de nouveau la jeune femme.  
- Oui, mais personne ne sait exactement ce qui est arrivé. Harry n'a rien voulu dire.  
- Pourquoi ? dit-il, surpris.  
- Je crois… je crois que ça s'est mal passé.

Sirius soupira. Il regrettait d'avoir été contraint de laisser son filleul seul derrière lui. De ne pas avoir été là jusqu'au bout. Mais avait-il seulement eu le choix ?  
Le résultat était là. Voldemort avait été détruit, Harry était sain et sauf. C'était finalement tout ce qui importait, non ?

Mais une image s'imposa brusquement à lui : Harry s'effondrant sur le dos, le corps en sang, le visage blême. Un gamin de dix-sept ans faisant face à un monstre. Comment pouvait-on espérer qu'une telle épreuve n'ait pour conséquences que quelques cicatrices sur la peau ?

- Je lui parlerai, finit-il par murmurer. J'essaierai de l'aider.  
- Je suis sûre qu'il se confira à vous, approuva Logan en souriant.

Sirius croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui rendit son sourire mais elle se détourna.

- En tout cas… poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de s'intéresser au verre à moitié vide qu'elle avait reposé sur la table de chevet quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce que vous avez fait pour Harry était très courageux.

Black se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme cherchait sciemment à le détourner de questions plus sérieuses et Sirius finit par demander d'une voix tendue :

- Quelles sont les pertes, Logan ?

Elle se raidit aussitôt et croisa de nouveau son regard.

- Lourdes.

Black sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Lunard ? Tonks ?  
- Ils vont bien. Tonks a été touchée à la jambe mais elle sera parfaitement remise dans quelques jours.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis finit par avouer :

- Les Weasley en revanche… Molly est morte. Je suis désolée.

Sirius accusa le coup. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Molly mais il savait que seule la sécurité d'Harry avait été responsable de leurs accrochages. Elle avait juste eu peur pour le gosse. Comment aurait-il jamais pu lui en vouloir ?

- Vous avez dit « Les » Weasley ? demanda-t-il brusquement, songeant à l'amitié liant Harry et Ron.  
- Oui, l'un des fils vient tout juste de décéder et un autre se trouve dans un état critique.  
- Lesquels ? Lesquels précisément ?

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry et Hermione attendaient, debout, dans le couloir. Ce qui restait de la famille Weasley se trouvait en ce moment même dans la chambre située en face d'eux et pleurait la mort d'un des leurs. Encore un.

La perte de Molly avait anéanti tout le monde et Harry avait alors compris l'importance que Madame Weasley avait eue dans sa vie. Pendant toutes ces années, elle lui avait tenu lieu de mère, toujours présente pour lui. Toujours inquiète. Toujours à l'écoute. Toujours là.

Mais elle ne le serait plus. Et Sirius aussi ne le serait peut-être jamais plus.

Harry se trouvait égoïste de tout ramener à lui alors que derrière cette porte son meilleur ami pleurait sa mère et son frère, mais l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau privé d'une famille lui était insupportable. Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, Harry avait juste besoin d'avoir ce lien.

Bien sûr, il aimait ses amis. Mais des amis, et une famille, ce n'était pas la même chose, et il savait que les deux lui étaient nécessaires pour survivre.

Il avait besoin de Ron et d'Hermione. Et il avait besoin de Sirius Black.

- Il faut que Fred s'en sorte, murmura alors la jeune fille.

Harry se tourna vers elle et observa les traits tirés et pâles de son visage. Depuis une semaine, elle ne quittait plus Ron. La plupart du temps, celui-ci restait prostré et silencieux, inconscient de la présence constante d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il était si douloureusement enfermé dans son chagrin que même l'arrivée de Percy quelques jours plus tôt ne l'avait pas fait réagir. A l'inverse de George qui avait littéralement sauté à la gorge de son frère, Ron n'avait pas bronché et avait observé d'un œil éteint son père les séparer.

- La famille a suffisamment souffert comme ça pour que je vous laisse vous entretuer ! avait hurlé Arthur Weasley.

Mais Harry comprenait la colère de George envers Percy, resté lâchement à l'abri alors que toute sa famille risquait de perdre la vie. Une colère nourrie par la douleur et la terreur de voir son jumeau et un autre de ses frères au seuil de la mort.  
Et il comprenait aussi la passivité poignante de Ron, trop meurtri, trop anéanti pour avoir la force de se révolter.

Mais la perte de Molly n'avait pas été la dernière. Charlie avait fini par succomber à ses blessures, accablant un peu plus la famille Weasley. Alors oui, la survie de Fred était plus que jamais nécessaire.

Des larmes glissaient à présent sur les joues pâles d'Hermione et Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille se crisper sur ses épaules et il caressa d'un geste apaisant ses épais cheveux.

- Ca va aller, dit-il, machinalement.

Après tout, un ami était censé tenir ce genre de propos en pareil circonstance, non ? Alors pourquoi y croyait-il si peu ?

- … Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça, souffla Hermione entre deux sanglots.  
- Je sais.

Lui non plus, ne le supportait pas. De quoi Ron avait-il besoin ? De solitude ou au contraire de leur présence à côté de lui ? A la mort de Sirius, Harry s'était sentit partagé. Les deux lui avaient semblé à la fois nécessaires et insupportables. Alors comment soulager Ron ? Que devaient-ils faire pour le sortir de cette apathie dans laquelle il s'enfermait un peu plus chaque jour ?

Un léger bruit attira leur attention et les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Ron sortait de la chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui. Sans même les voir, il s'assit lentement sur l'une des chaises présentes dans le couloir et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Harry entendait Hermione tenter de se calmer afin de se montrer le meilleur des appuis et il comprit soudain ce dont Ron avait véritablement besoin.

- Que fait-on ? bredouilla la jeune fille, désespérée de se sentir si impuissante.  
- Vas-y, toi. Il ne lui faut pas du soutien mais du réconfort, dit-il alors.

Il vit les joues d'Hermione se colorer légèrement.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a que ça qui pourrait l'aider, insista Harry.

La jeune fille se détourna et reporta son attention sur la silhouette prostrée de Ron. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis se dirigea finalement vers lui d'un pas incertain. Elle s'arrêta pourtant, leva les yeux vers Harry et attendit le signe encourageant de sa tête pour s'agenouiller devant Ron. Toujours immobile, ce dernier ne réalisa la présence de la jeune fille que lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Doucement, elle les écarta de son visage, l'incitant ainsi à lever les yeux vers elle, puis elle déposa un long baiser sur son front. Apathique, Ron se laissa faire et s'affala dans ses bras lorsqu'elle l'attira pour l'étreindre avec force.

Hermione le tint longtemps contre elle, murmurant à son oreille des mots qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre, et alors que ce dernier désespérait de voir enfin Ron réagir, les bras inertes de celui-ci s'animèrent. L'adolescent enlaça la taille de la jeune fille puis la serra contre lui.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry et il se détourna. Il aurait aimé agir de la sorte avec Ginny. Il aurait aimé s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Trouver les mots pour la consoler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider alors qu'il se sentait lui-même si faible, si dépourvu d'espérance.

Il avait vaincu Voldemort et en était sorti vivant mais ses rêves ne verraient probablement jamais le jour. Il avait naïvement imaginé que son univers resterait le même après l'ultime bataille. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, tous les Weasley et Sirius, bien sûr. Tous ses amis à Poudlard.

Mais Poudlard lui semblait brusquement si loin. Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'insouciant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'être. Mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait autant regretté d'être Harry Potter. Même victorieux, ce sentiment de paix et de légèreté ne ferait jamais parti de lui. Il avait innocemment cru qu'une fois l'ennemi annihilé, une nouvelle vie commencerait. Une vie heureuse et insouciante. Mais non. Cela ne marchait pas ainsi. Il devrait poursuivre celle qu'il avait commencée et traîner ses blessures, ses souvenirs, ses actes. Et ses pertes.

En ce cas, comment pourrait-il aider quelqu'un alors qu'il se sentait lui-même si fatigué ? Si vieux ?

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et leva les yeux. Ginny venait de sortir à son tour de la chambre. Son visage était pâle comme la mort et son regard perdu accrocha soudain le sien. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot depuis leur confrontation dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir évincée ce fameux jour ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement si anéantie par la perte de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui parler.

Mais tandis que les yeux de Ginny se voilaient, Harry se sentit submergé par la panique. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de son soutien. Et en le regardant ainsi, elle le lui demandait. Pire encore, elle le suppliait.

Une violente bouffée d'angoisse vint brusquement saisir l'adolescent et il se détourna. Le bruit de ses pas précipités se répercuta dans le silence du couloir presque désert.

Il fuyait.

Il devait fuir.

-----------------------------------------------

Un silence pesant s'était fait et Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à observer Logan faire mine de s'occuper.

Avait-il soif ? Ou froid peut-être ? Désirait-il manger quelque chose ? De quoi avait-il besoin ?

Ce n'était pas très charitable de sa part de rester les bras croisés sur le lit à dévisager la jeune femme. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ça l'amusait. Ça le distrayait, même.

Agréablement.

- Harry ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Il ne part jamais très longtemps.  
- Ron a besoin de lui. Il risque de mettre du temps avant de revenir, répliqua-t-il, trouvant divertissant de mettre un terme aux espoirs de Logan.

A la perspective de devoir rester seule avec lui pour une durée indéterminée, l'agitation de la jeune femme s'accentua. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble mais la situation était à présent bien différente. Il n'y avait plus de menaces, plus de plan à mettre au point. Plus d'ennemis qui risquaient de surgir à tout instant.

- Je peux aller le chercher ? proposa-t-elle aussitôt en se levant.  
- Il serait malvenu d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Harry alors que Ron vient de perdre son frère, lança-t-il calmement.

Logan retomba sur sa chaise sous le regard amusé de Sirius. Le moment n'était pas vraiment le plus adéquat mais pourquoi attendre davantage ? Des prises de conscience comme ça, il n'en avait jamais eu, tout du moins concernant les femmes. Peut-être pourrait-il faire un premier essai ? Tâter le terrain. D'un autre côté, en avait-il vraiment besoin ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le moindre doute sur les sentiments de Logan. La voir tenter de les lui cacher était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'incitait à la taquiner. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il la faisait mariner pour finalement lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Bien sûr qu'il était intéressé. C'était même incroyable qu'il ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt.

Mais il avait jugé utile d'être prudent. Il avait tout d'abord du s'assurer que c'était bien « elle » qui lui plaisait et pas uniquement « la femme ». Au fond, après plus de quinze années d'abstinence, il était concevable d'imaginer son corps lui jouer ce vilain tour.

Alors voilà, il se retrouvait sur un terrain qui lui était familier et, cependant, relativement nouveau. Faire des avances à une femme… à qui il tenait particulièrement.

- Logan… dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle, tous les deux.

La jeune femme se figea aussitôt et il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais le claquement d'une porte le coupa brusquement dans son élan. Logan se redressa vivement sur ses pieds et s'avança vers le rideau. Des pas lents se firent bientôt entendre et elle lui sourit, comme si ce bruit lui était particulièrement familier.

- C'est Harry.

Sirius soupira doucement, un brin déçu, mais la perspective de revoir son filleul le dérida rapidement. Logan souleva la tenture afin de vérifier l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Les pas cessèrent aussitôt puis repartirent avec une telle vivacité que Black ne put retenir un sourire. Le lourd rideau fut brusquement écarté et Harry apparut. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'adolescent, Sirius fut frappé par la lividité de son visage. Des cernes violacés venaient accentuer l'impression d'épuisement que les épaules affaissées du jeune homme révélaient déjà. Mais un immense sourire vint bientôt illuminer sa figure pâle.

- Salut Harry, dit Black comme s'ils s'étaient croisés la veille.  
- … Salut, lui répondit l'adolescent d'une voix étranglée.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. D'une main tremblante et destinée à cacher pudiquement ses émotions, il frotta son front et attendit d'avoir retrouvé une certaine emprise sur lui-même pour reporter son attention sur son parrain. Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant ces quelques secondes de silence et l'avait examiné avec un soin particulier. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Logan sous-entendait qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Car il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout.

- J'ai appris pour Molly et Charlie. Je suis désolé.

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Logan. Celle-ci dut comprendre le souhait implicite d'Harry car elle salua Sirius d'un sourire encourageant puis disparut bientôt derrière le rideau.

Black prit alors la baguette posée sur sa table de chevet :

- Insonoré, dit-il doucement.

Un léger « Pang ! » se fit entendre puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Personne ne pourra nous entendre maintenant.

De nouveau, l'adolescent acquiesça mais resta pourtant silencieux. Sirius attendit quelques secondes puis finit par lui demander :

- Tu veux en parler ? Me dire ce qui s'est passé après…  
- Après ta mort ? termina sèchement Harry.

Black grimaça un sourire.

- Il semblerait que j'ai survécu.  
- Mais moi, je t'ai cru mort.

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se crispa et il se détourna. Sirius attendit patiemment qu'Harry ait retrouvé son calme puis dit :

- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te protéger.  
- Je suis fatigué de voir les gens mourir pour me protéger ! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
- Mais c'est fini maintenant, Harry. Il n'y aura plus de combats, plus de sacrifice à faire, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

L'adolescent baissa la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? insista Sirius.

Son filleul sembla hésiter, certainement frileux à l'idée de replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux, mais Black estimait nécessaire cette introspection et, d'une signe de la tête, incita l'adolescent à parler.

- Je ne sais pas très bien… soupira finalement Harry en massant lentement ses tempes douloureuses. Tout est tellement flou. Tellement… confus. Je ne me souviens que d'une seule chose : ce que j'ai ressenti.

Il se tut un instant puis redressa la tête, le regard soudain froid.

- Dumbledore avait tort. Ce n'est pas « l'amour » qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort, cracha-t-il. C'est la haine. Ça a été la haine, ma plus grande force. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé apprendre de ça ?  
- Ne sous-estime pas ma part de responsabilité, Harry.

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit perplexe et Sirius demanda :

- Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère ?

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau, partagé entre l'agacement et un mal-être évident.

- Parce que je t'ai cru mort…  
- Et pourquoi ça t'a rendu si furieux ?

Après un court silence méditatif, le jour sembla se faire dans l'esprit d'Harry et celui-ci baissa vivement la tête, les mains crispées sur son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été le déclencheur de tout ça ? poursuivit Sirius. Tu te focalises sur les conséquences mais la cause est tout aussi importante et même bien davantage. Alors oui, c'est ta haine qui t'a rendu puissant… Mais cette haine venait de là.

Sirius leva la main et pointa du doigt le cœur d'Harry.

- Ne vois pas exclusivement le côté négatif des choses. On s'arrête sur le décès de Molly, de Charlie et l'état critique de Fred. Et c'est normal, parce qu'on souffre. Mais il est important de se dire que Ron, George, Bill, Arthur, Ginny et même Percy sont vivants.

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et songea que Lunard aurait été assez fier de son discours. Mais lui, en revanche, trouvait tout ça un peu trop grandiloquent. Il était grand temps de revenir à quelque chose de plus… Siriusien.

- Alors tu vois ? Je préfère me dire que c'est ton affection pour moi qui t'a permis de battre Voldemort, répliqua-t-il en rajustant le col de son pyjama d'un geste suffisant. Prends ça pour de l'arrogance si tu veux, mais sans moi, Voldemort serait toujours vivant.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage d'Harry et un sourire amusé vint finalement détendre ses lèvres pâles.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que sans Voldemort lui-même, Voldemort serait toujours vivant ? C'est lui qui a fait la bêtise de te ramener !  
- Ne sois pas désagréable, tu veux ? gronda Sirius pour la forme.

Et ils échangèrent un sourire.

**A SUIVRE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Un grand merci à Ploum, Fifi Brindacier, Maude et thegirloftheshade pour leurs reviews!**

----------------------------

Remus, Tonks et Neville avançaient silencieusement dans l'un des mornes couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. De nombreuses chaises avaient été placées devant chaque chambre, afin de permettre aux familles d'attendre plus confortablement leur tour de visite. Les mines étaient sombres pour la plupart mais parfois un sourire venait illuminer un visage et semblait presque déplacé dans ce lieu aux tristes figures. Le couple avait croisé Londubat dans le hall d'entrée et lui avait annoncé le réveil de Sirius. Neville avait donc décidé de saluer Harry avant d'aller voir ses parents. L'adolescent tenait son bras gauche comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il en avait perdu définitivement l'usage et son membre mort se balançait mollement le long de son corps au rythme de ses petites foulées.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres puis arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de Sirius. Logan était assise sur l'une des chaises présentes dans le couloir et se leva en souriant. Après les salutations d'usage, la jeune femme leur annonça qu'Harry se trouvait encore avec son parrain.

- Ca fait longtemps ? demanda Tonks.  
- Près d'une heure et demi, répondit-elle. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Remus acquiesça.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, dit-il avec gravité. Nous avons appris la nouvelle pour Charlie dans la foulée. Je crois que maintenant, tous nos espoirs reposent sur Fred.

Un léger grincement empêcha toute réponse éventuelle. Harry sortait de la chambre. Les découvrant sur le seuil, l'adolescent leva un visage surpris puis souriant vers le petit groupe.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Remus.  
- Bien. Il va très bien. En fait, il voulait parler à Logan mais il va être content de vous voir.

Lupin vit la jeune femme tressaillir et lui proposa :

- Allez-y. Nous patienterons ici.  
- Non, non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les mains levées. Ça ne doit pas être très important de toute façon. Ça attendra. Vraiment.  
- Hum… intervint Tonks, un sourire en coin. Vous préférez le voir quand nous ne serons plus dans le coin, c'est ça ?

Elle lança alors un regard amusé à Remus et celui-ci se sentit désolé pour Logan. Le penchant de cette dernière pour Sirius était plus qu'évident et Tonks était cruelle de jouer là-dessus au détriment de la jeune femme. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Nymphadora pour savoir que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Elle voulait simplement rendre Logan plus… décontractée. Moins… coincée.

Moins comme moi, en fait, songea-t-il, non sans ironie.

Hélas, Tonks n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un bafouillage inintelligible et Remus ouvrit la porte, afin de clôturer l'embarrassant sujet. Laissant Harry en compagnie de Neville, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre silencieuse et s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale. Les rideaux avaient tous été fermés et donnaient à la pièce une étroitesse oppressante, mais aujourd'hui, Remus ne la ressentit pas. Sirius était sorti d'affaire.

Lupin souleva la lourde tenture et pénétra sans attendre dans le petit espace improvisée. Black était assis, adossé à deux oreillers de taille impressionnante, et il leva un visage surpris face à cette arrivée massive.

- Lunard ! salua-t-il joyeusement.  
- On peut dire que tu nous auras donné des cheveux blancs ! répliqua Nymphadora en entrant à son tour.  
- Ne fais aucun commentaire sur cette remarque ! lâcha aussitôt Remus en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche tout en louchant sur ses cheveux parsemés de mèches grises.

Le sourire de Black s'accentua. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Logan qui se postait à son tour près de son lit puis se tourna vers Tonks.

- Comment va ta jambe ?  
- Rien de grave. Je boite un peu mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage grimaçant malgré tout.  
- Hum. Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai oubliée, lâcha Sirius, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. Je te dois toujours un sortilège impardonnable.

Le regard incrédule de Remus et de Logan se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Tiens donc, poursuivit Black avec amusement. Tu aurais oublié de leur raconter cette petite anecdote.

Tonks inclina la tête avec agacement et bougonna :

- J'étais obligée et tu le sais parfaitement.  
- Tu aurais pu éviter de m'en balancer un vrai ! s'exclama Sirius, jouant les outragé. On s'était pourtant entraîné dans ma cellule !

La jeune femme émit un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Tu parles ! Tu riais à moitié au lieu de hurler !

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Remus les regarda se chamailler en silence puis finit par demander, lorsque le calme revint :

- Tu as pu parler à Harry ?

Sirius se tourna vers lui, le visage plus grave.

- Oui. Je pense que ça devrait aller. J'ai fait un super speech, tu aurais été fier de moi. Evidemment, j'ai enrubanné ça à ma façon, finit-il, cherchant à dédramatiser.  
- Pauvre Harry, intervint Tonks, acide.

Sirius lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

- Vous avez parlé de ce que vous alliez faire ? demanda Remus avant que les représailles ne soient lancées.  
- Je vais vendre le 12 square Grimmaurd et acheter une propriété à la campagne.

Incrédule, Tonks se redressa vivement sur sa chaise.

- Tu vas vendre la maison des Black ? Elle est dans ta famille depuis des siècles !  
- Je déteste cette vieille baraque poussiéreuse, et Harry aussi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je la garderais, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'ai envie d'espace et de tranquillité, et surtout ne plus voir la tête de ma mère le matin au réveil…  
- Et Kreattur ? s'enquit Remus.

Le regard de Sirius se fit plus froid.

- Ce traître ? Je vais m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Patmol… tenta de le tempérer Lupin.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci. Je vais juste le libérer ! Après tout, c'est ce qu'il veut, non ? Par contre, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui faire la réputation qu'il mérite. M'est avis qu'il aura du mal à trouver une nouvelle famille.

Remus ne put retenir un sourire. Sirius avait la rancune tenace et il ne se voyait pas l'empêcher d'agir comme il le désirait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- Harry va aller vivre avec toi, j'imagine ? poursuivit Lupin.  
- Ouaip ! Et l'année prochaine, il retournera à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPIC.  
- Je crois que ces quelques mois avec vous lui feront du bien, intervint Logan pour la première fois dans la discussion.

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit, étirant les bras afin de les croiser sous sa nuque.

- Et à moi aussi ! soupira-t-il. En attendant, j'aimerais bien trouver un moyen de le dérider un peu. Rester ici, dans cet hôpital ne l'aide pas à passer à autre chose. Surtout avec ce que la famille Weasley est en train de traverser.

Un silence méditatif se fit puis Logan finit par lancer :

- J'ai peut-être la solution.

Black, qui observait déjà la jeune femme, se contenta de lui sourire et Remus sourcilla.

- J'ai droit à un indice ? demanda Sirius.  
- Vous verrez bien ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant. J'aurais en revanche besoin d'aide.  
- Suis partante ! s'exclama aussitôt Tonks en se redressant à son tour, une nouvelle grimace sur le visage. Remus ?  
- Pareil.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent sans attendre vers le rideau et disparurent bientôt derrière.

-------------------------------------

Le petit groupe n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un léger brouhaha se fit à l'entrée de la chambre. Sirius entendit Remus recommander le silence par respect pour les autres patients mais Tonks semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à lui obéir. Le rideau finit par se soulever et un Harry souriant fut le premier à apparaître, des ballons de toutes formes dans les mains. Derrière lui, flottaient divers paquets de tailles imposantes et parfois étrangement remuants. Ceux-ci vinrent rapidement s'empiler dans un recoin de la chambre permettant enfin à Tonks, Logan et Remus d'entrer à leur tour, portant dans leurs bras fleurs, sacs et boîtes en tout genre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Black, incrédule.  
- Tes admirateurs, apparemment ! répondit Tonks en riant. C'est hallucinant tout ce que tu as reçu !  
- Pardon ?

Pendant que le petit groupe déposait par terre la plupart des paquets, Remus lança un sort afin d'insonoriser la pièce. Lorsque ce fut fait, Logan expliqua :

- Depuis votre arrivée ici et dès que les premiers bruits ont couru sur votre retour et votre intervention lors de la bataille contre Vous-Sa… Voldemort, le courrier a commencé à affluer. Nous n'avons pas pu les laisser dans votre chambre, il n'y avait pas assez de place… Ce que vous voyez là ne représente qu'un quart de ce que vous avez reçu.

Abasourdi, Sirius balaya la petite pièce du regard à présent noyée sous les paquets de toute taille au papier écarlate et les ballons multicolores. Harry était en train d'attacher les derniers à l'un des barreaux du lit et lança :

- C'est moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort et c'est toi qui a les ballons en forme de cœur ! J'ai aussi reçu ma dose de courrier mais pas de ballons en forme de cœur !

Sirius observa le visage amusé de son filleul, heureux de le voir parler d'un sujet si grave de façon si légère.

- L'expérience, Harry ! répliqua-t-il avec une fausse suffisance. L'attrait de l'expérience !  
- Tu as quand même quelques années de retard, maintenant… le taquina Tonks.  
- J'avais pris beaucoup d'avance ! s'indigna Sirius.

Black jeta un coup d'œil vers Logan mais celle-ci semblait affairée à extraire d'un sac de toile une quantité impressionnante de lettres. Remus fit apparaître quelques chaises supplémentaires et tous prirent bientôt place autour du lit de Sirius. Les premières enveloppes furent alors distribuées et la lecture commença dans un silence léger.

- J'ai une mamie qui se repent de t'avoir cru coupable, indiqua Remus en levant la première lettre.  
- Et moi un homme qui était persuadé de ton innocence ! répliqua Tonks. L'hypocrite… Quoiqu'il en soit, il est content de te savoir vivant et…

La jeune femme fouilla dans l'enveloppe.

- … et t'envoie une photo de lui, finit-elle un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Elle tenait à présent entre ses doigts un cliché qui ne fit guère long feu. Sirius avait saisi sa baguette et la petite feuille de papier glacée disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles violettes. Tonks et lui échangèrent un regard amusé mais Harry leva à son tour une autre photo.

- Celle-ci devrait te plaire davantage. La femme est pas mal… sans parler du fait qu'elle est folle de toi, rajouta-t-il en parcourant la lettre des yeux.  
- Elle est folle tout court, se permit sobrement Remus, faisant mine d'être accaparé par un autre courrier.

Sirius lança un regard noir à son ami, jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la photo que lui tendait son filleul mais se détourna.

- Je n'aime pas les blondes, dit-il simplement en observant le manège de Logan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle étant donné le tutoiement utilisé. Elle leva un regard troublé vers lui puis glissa nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Euh… Je trie les lettres, bredouilla-t-elle, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus assurée. Ici, le courrier d'excuses. Là, celui de remerciements. Et ici… celui de fans.  
- De fans ?  
- De femmes… fans, dit-elle en souriant.

Sirius grommela mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette popularité soudaine et espérait que Logan ne se sentirait pas mal à l'aise à cause de tout ça.

- J'ai une brune, lança brusquement Harry en lui montrant une nouvelle photo.  
- Je n'aime pas les brunes, répondit-il machinalement avant de voir les sourcils de Tonks se hausser.  
- Tu aimes quoi, alors ? Les rousses ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Non plus.  
- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si difficile, intervint Remus, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Tonks glissa une main volontairement coquette dans ses boucles et demanda :

- Tu aimes les cheveux mauves ?  
- Oula non ! s'exclama un peu trop vivement Sirius.

Harry, Logan et Remus ne purent retenir un sourire amusé et Nymphadora se redressa sur sa chaise, vexée. Black en profita pour lancer d'une voix neutre, tout en ouvrant négligemment une autre lettre.

- J'aime bien les cheveux de Lunard… Mais sans les mèches blanches.  
- Merci Patmol, maugréa celui-ci, se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
- Mais de rien.

Tonks jeta machinalement un œil sur Remus puis observa sa voisine.

- T'aimes les cheveux de Logan, en fait, remarqua-t-elle.

Sirius joua les surpris puis se tourna vers la jeune femme en question. Il profita de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte et l'observa tranquillement. Les joues écarlates, Logan rassemblait nerveusement quelques lettres devant elle et il ne put contenir plus longtemps un sourire amusé.

- J'aime beaucoup oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre doucement.

La jeune femme lui jeta une œillade surprise mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle reporta vivement son attention sur son ouvrage.

Un brin dépité, Sirius se remit à sa lecture mais s'interrompit en remarquant l'agitation soudaine de Tonks.  
Celle-ci fronça brusquement son petit nez et ses cheveux mauves prirent une teinte vert pomme.

- Tu préfères comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Lupin.  
- Euh… Comment ? bredouilla-t-il, perplexe.  
- Les cheveux, insista-t-elle. Je croyais que tu les aimais mauves. Mais tu les veux d'une autre couleur ?

Les boucles de Tonks devinrent d'un rouge écarlate et les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent d'inquiétude. Sirius et Harry échangèrent un sourire amusé.

- Et ça ? s'enquit-elle vivement.  
- Nymphadora…  
- Non mais dis-moi !  
- C'était parfait avant, répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible.  
- Avant ? En vert, tu veux dire ?  
- Non ! … En mauve, ça te va très bien.  
- Mais tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?  
- Non, je t'assure, dit-il, en rougissant brusquement devant l'expression narquoise de Sirius. Mais on ne pourrait pas parler de ça plus tard ?

Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait un Lunard amoureux. Eh bien… Il était vraiment content de pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux. C'était à mourir de rire. Il n'y avait pas plus dissemblables que Tonks et Remus et pourtant tous deux semblaient étonnamment compatibles.

Son regard accrocha celui de Logan et il soupira d'impatience.

Ils poursuivirent leur tri postal dans la bonne humeur, lisant à haute voix les courriers les plus extravagants. L'heure s'écoula rapidement et lorsque toutes les lettres furent ouvertes et classées sous le modèle de Logan, le tas le plus conséquent était sans nul doute celui des « fans ».

- Eh bien… lança Tonks, impressionnée. Tu es sûr qu'ils ont mis une photo de toi dans la Gazette du sorcier ? Ils ne se seraient pas trompés ?  
- Occupe-toi de tes cheveux, railla Sirius.

Logan venait de rassembler les lettres en question dans un des trois sacs de toile.

- Voilà ! De la lecture en perspective ! dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

Sirius tendit la main vers les sacs mais ne prit que les deux moins remplis, ceux contenant les excuses et remerciements.

- Tu peux jeter l'autre, dit-il négligemment. Je ne répondrai qu'à celles-ci.

La surprise de Logan fut totale et celle de Tonks… spectaculaire.

- Attends… Je rêve ?

Elle s'interrompit un instant puis se tourna vers Remus, le regard soudain larmoyant.

- Voldemort s'est trompé. Il n'a pas ramené le bon Sirius Black ! On nous a trompés sur la marchandise !

Elle fut contrainte au silence par un oreiller transformé en cognard fou et le rire d'Harry retentit dans la pièce. L'adolescent était resté relativement silencieux pendant leur petite réunion mais Sirius avait vu son regard se faire plus vivant à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Black avait parfaitement conscience que quelques secondes de fou rire ne pourraient pas faire disparaître le souvenir de Voldemort mais le fait de savoir Harry capable de s'amuser d'un rien le rassurait. Il avait plusieurs mois devant lui pour redonner un certain équilibre à la vie de son filleul et il allait faire son possible pour y parvenir.

- Bon sang, Sirius ! Arrête ça ! s'exclama Tonks, tandis qu'un second oreiller venait porter main forte au premier.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la chambre de son parrain et retrouva les mornes couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, il perdit de son bel enthousiasme. Le malaise qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs jours revint l'assaillir mais avec cependant moins de force. Un guérisseur était passé quelques minutes auparavant et avait annoncé que Sirius pourrait sortir dans quatre jours. Et dans quatre jours, lui aussi quitterait enfin cet endroit.

Dans un premier temps, tous deux seraient contraints de vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd mais Sirius lui avait affirmé qu'il mettrait la maison en vente le jour même de leur arrivée. Une vente qui se ferait certainement vite, étant donné son incroyable et inattendue popularité.

- Tu ne crois pas que le tableau de ta mère risque de freiner les acheteurs potentiels ? avait-il demandé à Sirius.  
- Tu plaisantes ? C'est l'attraction de la maison ! Ils seront ravis !… Au pire, s'ils veulent vraiment s'en débarrasser, ils n'auront qu'à raser la vieille bicoque et reconstruire par-dessus.

Harry n'était guère surpris de voir son parrain si empressé de vendre cette demeure qui était pourtant dans la famille Black depuis une éternité. Elle devait compter pour lui autant que le 4 Privet Drive comptait pour Harry. Bien que sachant son parrain fort riche, il avait demandé à investir un peu de son argent personnel dans l'achat de leur nouveau foyer et Sirius n'avait pas protesté, comprenant son besoin de se sentir chez lui, dans une maison où il ne serait plus un invité.

Harry savait qu'il n'habiterait pas longtemps avec son parrain. Après l'obtention de ses ASPIC, il entrerait dans la vie active et s'installerait certainement ailleurs afin d'avoir son indépendance. Mais il était rassurant de se dire qu'au moindre coup dur, il avait quelque part où aller. Une maison dont les portes lui seraient toujours ouvertes. Un chez-lui.

C'était quelque chose qui semblait si normal de posséder aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Aussi normal qu'avoir une famille. Et lui, Harry, allait enfin bénéficier des deux.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de Fred. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, assis côte à côte mais silencieux, et Ginny, installée juste en face. La jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux à son approche et Harry sentit les remords l'envahir. Bien sûr, il regrettait d'avoir fui alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'aider. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver les mots pour l'apaiser.

Le cœur lourd, Harry rejoignit ses deux amis et s'assit à côté de Ron. Un long silence se fit mais Harry y était dorénavant habitué, aussi fut-il surpris de voir le rouquin se tourner vers lui, quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai appris pour Sirius, dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des jours. Je suis content pour toi. Vraiment.  
- Merci, Ron.

Celui-ci acquiesça puis replongea peu à peu dans sa léthargie. En passant devant ses deux amis, tout à l'heure, Harry avait vu leurs doigts enlacés et le souvenir de cette vision furtive l'apaisa soudain. Son regard se posa sur le visage pâle de Ginny et, se sentant certainement observée, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir se détourner de suite mais resta, malgré tout, incapable de faire le moindre geste afin d'excuser sa précédente fuite. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de régler certaines choses… Il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude mais en croisant le regard constant de la jeune fille, une certitude vint le saisir.

Tout n'était pas gâché, entre eux. Il sut que tout pouvait être pardonné, que la douleur rendait excusable des actes qui ne l'étaient pas, en temps normal.

Lorsque Ginny se détourna enfin, ils n'avaient rien échangé de plus qu'un bref regard mais il avait suffi à rassurer Harry. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans un avenir proche, il en était à présent certain, tout s'arrangerait.

Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Mais bientôt.

------------------------------------------

Logan referma le dernier tiroir de son bureau et son regard se posa sur la photo de sa mère. Une page de sa vie allait bientôt être tournée et la jeune femme se sentait un peu perdue. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent que sa longue quête était arrivée à son terme ?

Se saisissant du cadre, Logan observa le visage figé de sa mère puis rangea la photo dans sa sacoche et referma celle-ci d'un geste déterminé. Peut-être qu'une fois rentrée en Ecosse, tout lui semblerait plus aisé. Ici… Son nom revenait sans cesse dans les conversations. Son visage était à la une de tous les journaux. Elle ne pouvait faire un pas sans se retrouver confrontée à Sirius Black.

La jeune femme soupira.

Sa lourde cape sur les épaules, sa sacoche bien en main, elle examina la longue pièce autrefois grouillante de vie et à présent dramatiquement déserte. Peu d'Aurors avaient eu la bonne fortune de s'en sortir et les quelques chanceux étaient occupés à rechercher les Mangemorts en fuite. Elle aurait aimé aider mais Sirius quittait Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas très envie de devoir expliquer les raisons qui la pousseraient à le fuir, si elle choisissait de rester. En effet, depuis le jour de son réveil, elle n'était plus retournée le voir.

Cette décision s'était imposée d'elle-même à la lecture des lettres que Black avait reçues. Malgré les pitreries de Tonks, Logan avait vécu cet épluchage de courrier comme une épreuve. Peut-être qu'une partie d'elle, une toute petite partie avait espéré quelque chose. Mais la popularité de Sirius lui avait rapidement remis les idées en place.

D'un pas ferme, Logan traversa la salle silencieuse et vit Maugrey Fol Œil la rejoindre en claudiquant.

- Olds ! salua-t-il avec sa brusquerie coutumière. Alors vous partez !  
- Oui, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.  
- Aucun moyen de vous retenir ? On manque de bons éléments maintenant et vous avez été très efficace pendant la bataille.

Un peu surprise, Logan observa le visage défiguré de l'Auror. Ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de discuter tous les deux et la jeune femme ne pensait pas avoir retenu son attention.

- Merci mais ils ont besoin de moi à Edinburgh.  
- Vous êtes pourtant d'origine anglaise, non ? Vous n'avez pas d'accent.  
- Oui, mais ma famille se trouve en Ecosse. Ma vie se trouve là-bas.

Fol Œil acquiesça.

- Dommage ! Il y a encore quelques Mangemorts que j'aimerais attraper.  
- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Severus Rogue ?  
- Aucune. Il a réussi à s'enfuir avec le jeune Malefoy. Merci Sirius Black, grommela Maugrey.

Et voilà... Encore une fois, Sirius revenait s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Mais Rogue était de notre côté, se permit Logan malgré l'air bourru de son interlocuteur.  
- Oui eh bien… Moi, tant que je n'ai pas de preuve autre que la certitude d'un seul homme, on peut me raconter tout ce qu'on veut, je ne marche plus.  
- Albus Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Il devait savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons.  
- Et je découvrirai ce que c'est ! Il est hors de question que je laisse filer Rogue aussi facilement, bougonna-t-il avant d'enchaîner brusquement : Bon ! Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous serez la bienvenue ici, Olds !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna de son pas chaloupé.

- Au revoir, murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres supplémentaires qu'une voix familière l'interpellait.

- Logan !

La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit Tonks foncer tout droit sur elle.

- Par pitié, dis-moi que tu vas voir Sirius !

A l'initiative de ce dernier, tout le monde s'était finalement mis à la tutoyer, comme si soudainement, elle avait obtenu un laissez-passer lui permettant de faire partie de leur communauté restreinte.

- J'y allais oui, répondit-elle.  
- Merci ! s'exclama Tonks avec un soulagement exagéré. Je ne supporte plus ses fichues sautes d'humeur ! Il est insupportable !

Devant l'exaspération évidente de la jeune femme, Logan songea que le soulagement en question n'était peut-être pas si exagéré que cela.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Remus le supporte ! Ni comment toi, tu as pu tenir plusieurs semaines d'affilées !

Un fin sourire vint éclairer le visage de Logan et son estomac se contracta. Sirius n'était pas un homme facile, mais comment le lui reprocher ? Il fallait juste savoir comment le prendre.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il est d'humeur taciturne, expliqua-t-elle simplement.  
- Oui, mais moi, ça m'exaspère. Je ne suis pas très patiente.

Logan sourit de nouveau, songeant que les deux cousins avaient plus de traits en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est d'une humeur exécrable et je crois que ton absence n'arrange pas les choses. Tu aurais au moins pu lui rendre visite une fois, ça l'aurait un peu calmé.  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à préparer avant mon départ.

Un silence se fit et le regard de Tonks se posa sur la lourde sacoche que Logan tenait dans sa main.

- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui, je rentre chez moi.

Une grimace contrariée apparut sur le visage de Nymphadora.

- Oula… J'en connais un à qui ça ne va pas plaire, si tu veux mon avis…

Logan ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et préféra changer de sujet :

- Je viendrai vous saluer, Remus et toi, après mon passage à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Très bien ! Mais tu aurais du nous prévenir avant, on aurait fait une petite fête, quelque chose…  
- C'est inutile, vraiment, répondit Logan. Mais merci.

Prolonger des adieux avec Sirius Black à proximité ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'attarder davantage.

Prenant finalement congé de Tonks, Logan quitta enfin le Ministère et arriva à Sainte Mangouste dans la foulée. Si elle avait pu éviter cette dernière confrontation, elle l'aurait fait, mais partir de Londres sans avoir salué Sirius aurait été plus qu'impoli. Et puis, en son fort intérieur, elle avait très envie de le revoir une dernière fois.

Lorsque Logan parvint devant la chambre de Sirius, elle y découvrit Harry qui attendait patiemment assis dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux vers elle, marqua un bref temps d'arrêt puis lui sourit.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour Harry. Je ne dérange pas ?  
- Pas du tout. Il finit de se préparer. Allez-y.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis pénétra dans la chambre. Un des petits box improvisés avait les rideaux ouverts et présentait un lit vide. Sainte Mangouste commençait peu à peu à se désemplir. Silencieuse, Logan longea lentement l'étroit couloir et parvint enfin devant la lourde tenture la séparant de Sirius. Posant son sac à ses pieds, elle inspira profondément dans le vain espoir de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur puis souleva le rideau.

Sirius était debout et lui tournait le dos, finissant selon toute vraisemblance de boutonner sa chemise. Le vêtement était aussi noir que ses cheveux et rendait l'homme imposant dans ce décor immaculé. Les mains tremblantes, Logan les cacha dans les poches de sa cape puis se racla doucement la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. Sirius tourna négligemment la tête vers elle et se figea.

Son regard perçant la dévisagea quelques secondes et la jeune femme tenta de lui sourire mais sans grand succès.

- Bonjour, parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

Les bras de Sirius retombèrent lentement le long de son corps et il se tourna complètement vers elle. Il ne souriait pas. Ses traits étaient durs, ses yeux froids. En temps normal, elle se serait installée dans un coin en attendant de le voir revenir à de meilleures dispositions mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait guère le choix. Aussi, comme il ne semblait pas pressé de parler et se contentait de l'observer en silence, Logan fit un pas vers lui.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu sors.  
- Comme tu peux le constater.

Sa voix n'avait rien de chaleureux et le visage de la jeune femme pâlit. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui faire des adieux dans une ambiance si glaciale mais cela n'allait-il pas lui faciliter la tâche, finalement ?

- Pourquoi as-tu tant tardé ? demanda-t-il, tout à coup. Tu viens tous les jours quand je suis dans le coma et puis brusquement… impossible de mettre la main sur toi.  
- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, je suis désolée. Et comme tu allais mieux, j'ai pensé que ce n'était plus vraiment utile.  
- Plus vraiment utile ? répéta-t-il, avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je suis enfermé ici depuis quatre jours, dans cette fichue pièce de cinq mètres carré et tu pensais que ce n'était plus vraiment utile ?

Logan tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Sirius verrait son séjour à Sainte Mangouste comme une nouvelle forme de séquestration.

- Je croyais qu'au moins toi, tu le comprendrais, finit-il dans un soupir.

Il se détourna et la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais tu avais Harry… Et Tonks, Remus… Tu n'étais pas seul.

Sirius lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il sembla hésiter puis, contre toute attente, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Le souci, c'est que c'est toi, que je voulais voir.

Malgré elle, une bouffée de plaisir vint la saisir. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais au moins avait-il un peu besoin d'elle. Tout du moins le crut-elle jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Alors… Tu m'en as caché des choses. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour Pettigrow ?

Son euphorie soudaine disparut aussitôt. Voilà donc pourquoi il voulait tant la voir. Pour parler de Peter Pettigrow.

- C'était personnel, expliqua-t-elle avec raideur.  
- Je comprends. Mais j'étais plus ou moins impliqué dans tout cela.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de replonger dans ces souvenirs. Ils étaient encore trop vivants et trop douloureux pour pouvoir en parler ainsi. Même avec lui.  
Il interpréta donc seul son silence et finit par lancer, d'une voix radoucie.

- Tu sais, il a mérité son sort.

Cela, elle le savait.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué Pettigrow, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je regrette juste d'avoir tué.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rester silencieux. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre, de toute façon ? Il se contenta donc de l'observer avec gravité et Logan sentit sa propre gêne s'accentuer. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à tout cela.

- Je suis venue te dire au revoir, annonça-t-elle. Je pars demain.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent.

- Tu pars ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
- Je rentre chez moi, en Ecosse.

Il l'observa avec une telle incrédulité qu'elle crut un instant avoir omis de lui dire d'où elle venait.

- Pourquoi partir ? finit-il par s'enquérir.  
- Eh bien… Ma vie est là-bas. Mon travail…  
- Demande ton transfert ! proposa-t-il brusquement. De mon côté, je ferai appel au Ministère. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ils me doivent bien un ou deux services. Et au pire, je ferai intervenir Harry. Je doute qu'ils puissent lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Logan ferma les yeux un bref instant. Les bonnes intentions de Sirius ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça… balbutia-t-elle, cherchant une raison valable de se défiler.  
- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui t'attende là-bas.

De pâle, Logan devint écarlate et lança un regard noir à Sirius. Celui-ci s'empressa donc de rajouter :

- Je ne voulais pas prétendre que… tu ne côtoies personne mais, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Et puis j'imagine que ton désir de vengeance t'a un peu éloigné… Que tu t'es un peu renfermée.

Il se tut un bref instant.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Crois-moi.

Et elle le croyait. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la liste de leurs points communs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir se montrer si attentionné et compréhensif. La seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était mettre un terme à tout cela. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

- Ecoute, Sirius. Ça ne rime à rien tout cela. Je suis juste venue te dire au revoir. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
- Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas vraiment partir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt. C'est pour cela que j'insiste.  
- Et pourquoi donc je ne voudrais pas partir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Un sourire suffisant vint lentement étirer les lèvres de Sirius et le cœur de Logan manqua un battement.

- Parce que tu es amoureuse de moi.

La jeune femme aurait reçu un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure, elle aurait fait à peu de chose près la même tête. Mais de blême, elle devint rapidement écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser une chose pareille ? bredouilla-t-elle, lorsqu'elle eut recouvré l'usage de la parole.  
- La liste serait beaucoup trop longue à donner ! dit-il, un sourire constant sur les lèvres. Désolé, mais c'est tellement évident.

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer.  
Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal, aussi humiliée de sa vie. Et jamais elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi arrogant ! Comment pouvait-il lui sortir cela, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ?

Le teint écarlate, le visage soudain en sueur, elle fit un pas pour s'échapper mais Sirius lança :

- Tu fuis, maintenant ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre.

L'amusement contenu dans sa voix chassa brusquement la gêne de la jeune femme au bénéfice d'une colère salutaire, et elle se retourna.

- Tout ça est ridicule. Si tu prends ma présence à tes côtés pour…

Elle hésita sur le mot à employer et Sirius lui vint en aide avec un empressement évident.

- De l'amour ?  
- Une attirance quelconque, corrigea-t-elle. Eh bien, tu te trompes. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse ici, voilà l'une des deux raisons.  
- Et la seconde ?

Un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas les yeux de la jeune femme, apparut sur son visage.

- La culpabilité. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir maudi pendant la moitié de ma vie alors que tu étais enfermé à tort à Azkaban. Voilà tout.

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, une main devant sa bouche. Mais, mortifiée, Logan vit de nouveau sa bouche se tordre en un sourire éclatant.

- Non. Tu es amoureuse de moi. Je le sais. Je le sens, dit-il avant de reconnaître : Mais la tentative était belle.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle était arrivée à bout de sa patience lorsqu'elle sentit ses propres doigts se resserrer autour de sa baguette magique. Qu'allait-elle faire au juste ? Lui jeter un sort d'amnésie ?

Elle était si agitée, si irritée que la tête lui tournait. Dans un état second, elle se détourna de nouveau mais la voix de Sirius s'éleva pour la seconde fois dans son dos.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir te courir après, Logan ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se figea. Ce ne furent pas ses paroles qui l'y incitèrent mais le ton employé. Il n'était plus ni moqueur, ni arrogant.

- Parce que tu peux bien retourner en Ecosse, si tu le veux… mais j'irai te chercher.

Malgré sa raison qui lui dictait de fuir à toutes jambes, la jeune femme se retourna et découvrit Sirius juste devant elle. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine.

Que se passait-il, au juste ?

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de se poser davantage de questions car il glissait déjà une main dans ses cheveux et, d'une légère pression, l'incitait à reculer. Trop abasourdie pour songer à se dégager, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à sentir son dos s'affaler contre le mur de la chambre.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-elle, égarée.  
- Ça me semble évident.

Peut-être à lui, mais pas à elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Logan le voit se pencher et frôler sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et son souffle brûlant. La jeune femme avait cessé de respirer. Elle avait même cessé de penser. Seule la chaleur de sa main dans ses cheveux, celle de son autre main sur sa joue et la caresse de ses lèvres retenaient à présent son attention. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Logan et la bouche de Sirius se fit plus pressante.

Le corps parcouru de frissons de plaisir, la jeune femme ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsque Black voulut approfondir leur baiser.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur son torse et le repoussa. Il émit tout d'abord un grognement protestataire mais consentit finalement à s'écarter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Logan sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise et elle retira vivement sa main, les joues brûlantes. Ce geste dut l'inquiéter car il redressa légèrement la tête afin d'observer le visage troublé de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? songea la jeune femme, évitant sciemment son regard. Par gratitude ou par réelle envie ?

Comment le lui demander ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… ne put-elle que bredouiller.

Ce dut être suffisant car, d'une pression sous son menton, il l'incita à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ecoute, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de demander ton transfert à Londres si je n'étais pas sérieux.

Logan mit quelques secondes avant de laisser ses doutes peu à peu disparaître. Son cœur, qui battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes maintenant, semblait se dilater à n'en plus finir. Son bonheur tout neuf dut se lire sur son visage car un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius et il l'embrassa de nouveau sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de protester.

Sa bouche se fit plus avide que lors de leur précédent baiser et elle y répondit tout d'abord avec timidité. Mais impatiente de sentir de nouveau la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, caressant doucement les muscles longs et tendus à travers le tissu de la chemise. Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius l'électrisa. Il se pressa contre elle avec une telle impatience qu'une vague de plaisir traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Elle se cambra à sa rencontre, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent enfin.

Leur baiser devint plus intime. Leurs caresses plus fiévreuses. Les mains de Sirius courraient sur son corps avec une impatience presque douloureuse et un besoin d'elle irréfléchi. Noyée sous des sensations de plus en plus violentes, elle s'arqua contre lui… mais un bruit lointain les ramena brusquement à la réalité et ils s'écartèrent légèrement, le souffle irrégulier. La même envie se reflétait sur leurs deux visages et ils se sourirent.

- C'était Harry ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète cependant.  
- Peu importe, répondit-il en frottant doucement son nez contre celui de la jeune femme. Il est au courant. Je devais lui en parler.

C'était stupide après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, mais la simple idée que Sirius ait parlé d'elle à Harry la fit sourire de plaisir. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser.

- Par contre, il faut que je te parle d'une petite chose, commença-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se crispa aussitôt à l'idée de perdre ce qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir. Elle l'encouragea d'un regard inquiet.

- Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous, au début, dit-il. Je dois m'occuper d'Harry en priorité mais si tu es prête à attendre quelques mois…  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec empressement.

Bien sûr, qu'elle attendrait.

Un sourire détendit le visage de Sirius et il caressa tendrement une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

- Mais je compte bien te voir le plus souvent possible, malgré tout. Harry voudra sûrement passer un peu de temps avec ses amis.

Logan sourit à son tour et Black émit un grognement impatient. Il semblait saisi d'une brusque envie de l'embrasser.

- Allez ! Sortons d'ici, lança-t-il en s'écartant à contrecœur.

----------------------------------------

Lorsqu'Harry, Sirius et Logan sortirent de Sainte Mangouste, un groupe assez conséquent de journalistes les y attendait. Harry n'avait donné aucune interview jusqu'ici, se réservant pour le Chicaneur le jour où il se sentirait suffisamment prêt pour donner sa version de l'histoire. Aussi, lorsqu'il apparut en haut des marches de l'hôpital, les questions fusèrent. Le jeune homme, ragaillardi par la présence de son parrain à ses côtés et le soulagement de quitter ce lieu empli de mauvais souvenirs, consentit à répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Celles ayant uniquement trait à l'avenir.

Logan s'était discrètement éloignée afin de laisser Sirius et Harry seuls sur le devant de la scène.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?  
- Allez-vous vivre avec votre parrain ?  
- Retournez-vous tout de suite à Poudlard ou attendrez-vous l'année prochaine ?

Sirius rajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les réponses d'Harry. Son regard s'éleva par dessus la foule. Un soleil lumineux brillait en cette matinée d'hiver, donnant à la neige un scintillement aveuglant, et se voir debout, à la vue de tous, sans déguisement ni subterfuge lui parut presque déplacé. Il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour perdre ce besoin presque vital de se cacher.

Il se tourna vers Logan, seule à l'écart. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur et il se détendit presque aussitôt. Ces quatre jours sans elle lui avaient semblé interminables et Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer injuste avec la jeune femme, tout à l'heure. Certes, cet enfermement forcé avait été désagréable mais bien moins qu'il l'avait sous-entendu. Elle lui avait manqué. Voilà ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi, ni comment, mais Logan lui faisait du bien et l'idée de l'avoir enfin pour lui tout seul dans un avenir proche le fit sourire à son tour.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry et observa son visage détendu et souriant. La veille au soir, Fred s'était enfin réveillé. La guérison serait lente et douloureuse mais nul doute que toute la famille Weasley serait à ses côtés pour l'aider. « Le miraculé », comme ils se plaisaient tous à le nommer. Plus jamais on ne pourrait le confondre avec George mais après tout, qui s'en souciait ?

Alors Harry souriait. Les souvenirs, les cauchemars étaient encore là mais son visage se fendait d'un sourire dès qu'un journaliste prononçait le nom de Sirius Black.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Etait-ce du soulagement ? De l'impatience ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

Sirius laissa son regard se perdre dans les rues immaculées de Londres et imagina un bref instant la ville faire place à un paysage verdoyant. Peut-être était-il devenu un peu claustrophobe mais il ne rêvait plus que de champs à perte de vue, sans rien pouvant freiner son regard. Un lieu où le mot liberté prendrait tout son sens.

Parce qu'il était libre, à présent.

**FIN**

Voilà ! Ma plus longue fic à ce jour !

Certains trouveront sûrement qu'il y a finalement peu de morts du côté des gentils ... C'est vrai. Mais je pense que Rowling va être suffisamment cruelle avec nous, inutile d'en rajouter. lol Voili voilou! Merci de m'avoir lu! Et un petit feedback ne fait jamais de mal ! Hésitez pas ! Au moins pour me dire si vous avez aimé!


End file.
